Il était une fois au sanctuaire
by Chrysoss
Summary: Fanfic alternative dont l'action se situe à la même époque que celle de The Lost Canvas. Préquelle de la fameuse guerre Sainte contre Hadès, vous n'y trouverez pas les mêmes ennemis et, surtout, pas les mêmes héros, hormis Dohko et Shion forcément...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété_.

* * *

Première partie : Reminiscences dorées

La bataille d'Asgard bat son plein. Shiryu, après un combat effréné, est enfin venu à bout du machiavélique Alberich de Megrez. Le vieux maître, témoin et supporter à distance de son disciple, semble perdu dans ses pensées. La mention du nom d' Alberich paraît avoir attisé un feu qui couvait en lui depuis des siècles. En son fort intérieur, il se remémore une certaine journée d'automne dont seuls les dieux gardent encore la trace :

Tout avait commencé au pied de la légendaire cascade de Rozan, alors qu'un homme, étranger à cette contrée, se livrait à un singulier rituel. Il commença par concentrer son énergie dans l'index et la projeta sur l'eau jaillissante. Défiant toutes les lois de la nature, le cours de la cascade se divisa en son milieu. Les trombes d'eau, domestiquées, s'écartèrent, dévoilant un curieux trésor siégeant au bas de la cascade. En fait de trésor, ce n'était bien évidemment que l'armure du Dragon, à qui Shiryu ferait connaître, deux siècles et des poussières plus tard, une glorieuse mais éreintante épopée. L'étranger, satisfait, s'empara aussitôt de l'urne et sauta prestement sur un pic rocheux, quelques mètres au dessus. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la cascade, libérée de l'emprise de l'homme, retourne à sa position initiale.

- Il est inutile de te cacher davantage, s'écria-t-il. J'ai horreur d'être espionné !

- Espionner est un bien grand mot, fit soudain une voix étonnamment proche. Disons plutôt que j'étais curieux et que je ne voulais pas te déranger…

Un jeune homme, sorti de nulle part, atterrit à deux pas de l'étranger. Il était vêtu assez simplement, selon la mode chinoise de cette époque. Une tunique sans manche dévoilait ses bras puissants. Son visage, sans être d'une beauté flagrante, affichait un fort caractère, rehaussé en cela par son regard, bleu acier. Sa chevelure auburn, décoiffée au possible, vagabondait au gré du vent, complétant l'aspect théâtral de la situation. Le premier individu, dont les cheveux roux, bien que plus disciplinés, lui retombait sur l'œil gauche, déclara :

- Je présume que tu es Dohko, l'ermite dont les villageois m'ont parlé. A leurs récits, je m'attendais plus à rencontrer un démon fou furieux qu'un rôdeur esseulé !

- Tu me vois désolé de te décevoir. Mais puisque nous en sommes aux présentations, qui est celui qui vient troubler la quiétude de ce lieu ?

- Je me nomme Alberich treizième du nom et le royaume d'Asgard est ma patrie ! En mon pays, je suis baron, mais j'ai choisi d'étancher ma soif de connaissance en parcourant le vaste monde !

- Noble devise ! Mais plutôt qu'un aventurier, tu m'as tout l'air de n'être qu'un vulgaire pillard ! L'armure que tu as arraché à la cascade est celle des Saints d'Athéna ! Je doute que tu aies l'autorisation de la déesse d'en prendre possession !

- Athéna !? Elle ne m'impressionne pas car je n'ai qu'un seul et unique dieu, le tout-puissant Odin ! Mais puisque tu sembles tenir à le savoir, cette babiole m'intéresse uniquement pour sa valeur marchande !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je recherche la connaissance, quelle soit intellectuelle aussi bien que martiale. J'entends par là que je cherche à apprendre le plus de techniques de combat possibles, afin de devenir un guerrier craint et respecté ! Depuis quelques temps, j'ai été informé d'une étrange rumeur disant qu'un groupuscule, aussi énigmatique que puissant, souhaiterait mettre la main sur les armures des Saints, disséminées de par le monde. On prétend, de source sûr, qu'il payerait le prix fort pour les obtenir !

- C'est donc ce qui t'a amené dans la région des cinq pics…

- Précisément, continua Alberich, très avenant. Je compte me servir de l'armure du Dragon, et de celles que je localiserai par la suite, comme monnaie d'échange auprès du groupuscule en question. Si il ne me propose rien de satisfaisant, je les rendrai au sanctuaire. Il va s'en dire que je monnaierai cet aimable service ! Ah ha !!

- Ton raisonnement est passionnant, mais il comporte une faille ! Jamais, moi vivant, tu n'emporteras l'armure du Dragon !

- Tiens dont ! Sous-entends-tu que tu prétends posséder des droits sur cette relique !?

- En aucun cas ! Je ne suis qu'un rôdeur et non un Saint, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer ! Mais j'ai la sensation viscérale que je dois t'empêcher de mettre la main sur cet habit sacré ! Seul son propriétaire légitime en aura un jour le droit !

- Tu es puéril ! Mais tout compte fait, je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'un petit duel. Peut être même que je retirerai quelque chose d'appréciable de cet affrontement. En garde !!

- A ta disposition !!

Dohko, sans préambule, bondit tel un félin sur son vis-à-vis. Avec une vitesse d'exécution surhumaine, il lui asséna une combinaison de coups dévastateurs. Alberich, surpris par tant d'audace, ne put que parer les différents assauts. Mais ne pouvant se synchroniser sur le tempo de son adversaire, il finit par mordre la poussière.

- Remarquable, souffla l'homme d'Asgard en se relevant. Les gens du village n'avaient pas mésestimé tes capacités ! Tu es très fort, mais tu viens de commettre une regrettable erreur !

- Et laquelle, je te prie ?

- Tu n'as tout simplement pas profité de l'effet de surprise pour me mettre à mort. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tes coups étaient volontairement timides. Aucuns ne visaient réellement mes organes vitaux !

- Exact ! A quoi servirait-il de nous entretuer ? Laisse l'amure et vas-t-en !

- Ah ha ah !!! Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de fuir ! Surtout pas avant de t'avoir fait découvrir l'étendu de mes pouvoirs !

En parlant, Alberich tendit le doigt au ciel, concentrant en lui toute son aura. Dohko, attentif, se contenta de prendre une posture de combat.

- Je vais te jouer un requiem à ma façon, reprit Alberich le treizième en pointant l'index sur son opposant. NATURE UNITY !!!

Soudain les eaux de la cascade, qui poursuivaient placidement leur inexorable chute, s'agitèrent. Un imposant jet d'eau horizontale se forma et balaya le malheureux Dohko, l'encastrant dans la paroi rocheuse. Avant de disparaître aussi promptement qu'il n'était apparu.

- C'est donc ainsi que tu as découvert l'armure, remarqua le futur vieux maître, légèrement sonné. Tu peux contrôler à volonté les esprits de la nature…

- En effet ! C'est une technique qui se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. C'est elle qui nous a permit d'asseoir notre position au sein du royaume d'Asgard depuis les temps immémoriaux. Reconnais qu'elle ne manque ni de panache ni d'efficacité !

- J'en conviens. Je me battrai donc de toute mon âme ! Yah !!

- Crétin ! NATURE UNITY !!!!

Dohko, repartant à la charge, fut agrippé aux jambes par les racines des arbres environnants. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à envahir son corps, essayant de l'étrangler par la même occasion. Faisant exploser son cosmos, il parvint à les détruire, mais dut mettre genou à terre sous l'effort.

- Tu es irrésistiblement drôle, se moqua l'homme aux cheveux roux. Mais tu me fais perdre un temps précieux ! Je vais donc en finir… Mais, que fais-tu !?

Dohko, ignorant les quolibets de l'étranger, venait de joindre les mains, comme si il s'apprêtait à déclamer une prière.

- Je vois que tu recommandes ton âme à Hadès ! Très bonne idée, salue-le bien de ma part ! NATURE UNITY !!!!

Comme la première fois, des trombes d'eaux incessantes jaillirent sur Dohko, qui ne chercha pas même à les éviter. Mais, curieusement, il ne chancela pas une seule seconde. On aurait pu croire qu'il était devenu une montagne inébranlable, tels les fameux cinq pics, qui suivaient de loin le combat. Alberich, abasourdi, dut se rendre à l'évidence. La nature avait fait la paix avec son adversaire et refuser de l'assassiner.

- Mais… Mais comment peux-tu… !?

- Tu as perdu, reprit Dohko d'une voix tranquille. COLERE DU DRAGON !!!!

C'est ainsi que Alberich le treizième, reconduit bien malgré lui à l'orée du territoire des anciens cinq pics, dut reprendre, déconfit, son voyage. Dohko, pour sa part, reprenait péniblement son souffle quand il crut percevoir un étrange bruit à ses côtés. Se retournant vivement, il vit un homme, habillé d'une incroyable manière, qui l'applaudissait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les Saints d'argent

Le nouvel arrivant était ce que l'on aurait appelé un véritable stéréotype, mais d'un genre inhabituel en cette partie de la Chine. De stature respectable, il arborait une chevelure et une barbe couleur de miel. Au chapitre de l'ordre, ses cheveux abondants n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Dohko, hormis quelques fines tresses d'ornements. Mais c'était sur l'habilement que l'inconnu détonnait le plus. En effet, il portait rien de moins qu'un kilt ( !?) aux motifs vermeil et safran. Couleurs qui se retrouvaient sur l'étoffe qui lui scindait la poitrine. Outre ce détail majeur, il était vêtu également d'une large chemise blanche, d'une lourde ceinture de cuir et de deux gantelets renforcés assortis à ses courtes botes de chasse.

- Splendide, splendide, clama-t-il. Si l'on m'avait dit que j'assisterai à un aussi beau spectacle, je n'aurais pas autant traîné des pieds pour venir dans cette région reculée !

Sa voix, sembla-t-il à Dohko avait, tout comme l'expression de son visage, une connotation de douce malice. Mais il préféra rester prudent et déclara froidement :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Thermidor est mon nom ! Ecossais, bretteur et gentilhomme, enfin autant que faire se peut ! Tu te nommes Dohko, n'est-ce pas ? Félicitations, avec la technique d'Alberich, j'aurais misé tous les paris sur lui. Mais tu as magnifiquement renversé la situation, bravo !

- Trèves de compliments, que me veux-tu ? Es-tu un ami de cet Alberich ?

- Non, je ne le connaissais que de réputation. J'ai d'ailleurs été très étonné de le rencontrer ici et encore plus de le voir se faire battre. Quant à mes intentions, je désire la même chose que lui, l'armure du Dragon !

- Ah oui !? Et que comptes-tu en faire ?

- Personnellement, rien du tout ! Mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de ramener toutes les armures de bronze que je parviendrai à localiser. Une tâche bien ingrate, si tu veux mon avis !

- Alors tu serais…

- Un membre du mystérieux groupuscule, compléta Thermidor, reprenant l'expression d'Alberich le treizième. Comme tu l'as dit, cette armure appartient à Athéna. Cela ne me plaît pas tellement de jouer les voleurs, mais une mission est une mission !

- Si tu étais à proximité lors de mon combat, tu sais déjà que pour avoir l'armure, il te faudra au préalable me vaincre !

- Cette perspective m'enchante ! Mais tu es épuisé, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi ! Voilà ce que je te propose, je reviendrai demain à cette heure précise. Cela te laissera le temps de recouvrer tes forces. Si tu y tiens toujours, nous nous battrons et le vainqueur disposera de l'armure. Je te crois assez loyal pour ne pas essayer de t'enfuir. Qu'en dis–tu ? C'est un marché honnête !

Dohko n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Son regard, ainsi que celui de Thermidor, venait d'être attiré par deux formes humaines qui paraissaient glissées le long de la cascade. Se déplaçant à la verticale de l'onde, elles se posèrent prestement sur le même pic que notre héros.

- Oh misère, soupira l'homme aux cheveux de miel. Pas encore eux !

Les nouveaux venus, deux jeunes gens à peine sortis de l'adolescente, ne prirent pas la peine de se présenter à Dohko. Mieux, ils l'ignorent et se mirent immédiatement en garde face à Thermidor. Chacun d'eux portait une armure « Sanctuarienne » option argent. Celle du plus élancé, qui était aussi certainement le plus âgé, était d'un ton violacé. Son heaume était décoré d'un motif en forme de losange couleur rouge vif. L'autre Saint, lui, était équipé d'une armure couleur cendrée. Il avait le regard vif et alerte et son visage enfantin était ponctué de discrètes taches de rousseur. Tout comme son compagnon qui partageait également avec lui la même couleur de cheveux, blond platiné.

- Vous êtes pires que des sangsues, commenta Thermidor. Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ?

- Simple question de logique, rétorqua le Saint le plus âgé. Il était facile de supposer que tu voudrais aussi t'emparer de l'armure du Dragon !

- Aussi, remarqua Dohko. Cela signifie que tu n'en es pas ton coup d'essai !

L'écossais haussa mollement les épaules.

- Je plaide coupable, concéda-t-il. Il y a quelques heures, j'ai pris possession de l'armure du Lynx, qui se trouvait dans la province du Sichuan. J'ai été pris en flagrant délit par ces deux jeunots. N'étant pas d'un naturel belliqueux, j'ai préféré évité le conflit en les ensevelissant sous quelques tonnes de gravât. Mais visiblement, ces messieurs ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répliqua le plus jeune. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de dérobade ! Nous allons régler nos comptes, ici et maintenant ! Défends-toi !

Les deux Saints, sans crier gare, fondirent sur leur ennemi. Révélant une souplesse insoupçonnée, ils exécutèrent une chorégraphie martiale aussi aérienne qu'efficace. Thermidor, stoïque, encaissa les coups quasiment « les mains dans les poche ». Ses adversaires, excédés par son attitude, finirent par l'envoyer valdinguer dans le décor d'un magnifique uppercut couplé.

- Quelle osmose, s'émerveilla Thermidor, toujours admiratif. Vous avez dû vous entraîner des années ensemble afin d'atteindre un tel synchronisme ! Dites-moi, comment vous nommez-vous ?

- Vassili, Saint d'argent du Grand chien, répondit le plus vieux.

- Et moi, je suis Fiodor de la Meute !

- Eh bien Fiodor, Vassili, je reconnais ne pas vous avoir pris au sérieux tout à l'heure. Veuillez m'en excuser ! Vous venez de me prouver que vous êtes dignes de vous présenter sur un champ de bataille !

- Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes enfin de nous affronter, lança le Saint du grand chien.

- Malheureusement pour vous oui, rétorqua l'écossais en faisant craquer les phalanges de ses doigts. En garde !

Avant que les serviteurs d'Athéna n'aient eut le temps de comprendre la signification profonde de ses paroles, Thermidor, vif comme l'éclair, était déjà à leur hauteur. D'un direct à l'abdomen, il souleva Fiodor du sol. Ce qui lui permit, dans le même mouvement, de laisser l'énergie s'accumuler dans son autre main. Energie qu'il libéra sur son vis-à-vis, provoquant une détonation étouffée. Vassili, volant au secours de son camarade, eut droit à un traitement de faveur sensiblement identique. Thermidor, après avoir esquivé les quelques charges du Saint, lui fit découvrir son répertoire. Dohko, de son côté, ne perdait pas une miette de ces escarmouches.

- Ahurissant, songea-t-il. Sa vitesse d'exécution est telle que le son de ses coups me parvient avec un temps de décalage ! Ces pauvres bougres n'ont pas la moindre chance !

Les Saints justement, loin de s'avouer vaincus, étaient repartis à l'assaut. Conjuguant leurs efforts, ils essayèrent de déborder Thermidor. En vain. Malgré la précision quasi-millimétrique de ses coups, le duo ne fit que brasser de l'air. L'homme à la chevelure de miel n'eut plus qu'à les repousser d'une pichenette énergétique.

- Autant vous rendre tout de suite à l'évidence, dit-il presque à mi-voix. Je suis plus fort que vous ! Restons-en là ou tout ceci finira dans un bain de sang !

- Tu as probablement raison, répondit Vassili. Notre sang finira sûrement mêler à l'eau éternelle de cette cascade ! Mais nous ne reculerons jamais ! Tu es prêt petit frère ?

Fiodor se contenta pour toute réponse d'un hochement de tête. Pratiquement au même instant, leurs cosmos, portés à leur apogée, entrèrent en résonance. Leurs auras finirent même par se confondre complètement. Quoi qu'il se prépare, cela n'affola pas Thermidor qui se détendait paresseusement les cervicales. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses adversaires entamèrent une suite de mouvements ésotériques, qu'il s'intéressa à la scène.

- C'est parti, hurlèrent ensemble les deux Saints d'argent. DOUBLE HOUND ASSAULT !!!

Une sphère d'énergie tourbillonnante partit comme un boulet de canon en direction de Thermidor. Celui-ci, gardant la tête froide, tenta de bloquer l'attaque d'une seule main. Ce qu'il fit apparemment avec succès. Mais il ne put que freiner légèrement la course de la sphère qui l'entraîna avec elle. Elle l'accula bientôt à la falaise, comme Dohko précédemment.

- Maintenant, vociféra Vassili.

Les deux frères, dans un dernier effort, envoyèrent un regain d'énergie à la sphère. Cette dernière doubla d'intensité et de violence, enfonçant pour de bon Thermidor dans la pierre.

- Nous l'avons eu, se congratula Fiodor, à bout de souffle. Mais… !

Sans raison, la sphère était en train de rebrousser chemin. Thermidor, dont la tignasse semblait secouer de légers soubresauts, fit son apparition derrière elle.

- Très ingénieux, dit-il. Contrairement à ce que laisser croire votre petite comédie, vous n'avez pas combiner vos auras mais mis en opposition ! Le choc crée alors un tourbillon dont la puissance destructrice est bien supérieur à leur simple addition !

Les deux Saints restèrent bouche bée. Sans doute étaient-ils effondrés que l'on perce aussi facilement leur secret.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de vous ! Vous vous êtes battus vaillamment, mais nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie ! Et selon l'adage œil pour œil, dent pour dent, je vous renvoie votre création ! Adieu !!

Thermidor arma son bras et catapulta la sphère sur les deux frères, trop épuisés ou dépités pour tenter la moindre riposte. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit. Dohko, discret depuis trop longtemps, se rua sur la sphère avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses géniteurs. D'un mouvement ascendant, il la bloqua à sa base. L'irradiant de son cosmos, il parvint à séparer les deux forces. Lesquelles se repoussèrent aussitôt, comme deux charges magnétiques opposées. Epargnant ainsi, mais de justesse, les Saints.

- Tu es décidément plein de ressources, admira Thermidor. Mais pourquoi prendre le risque de sauver ces deux chiots ?

- Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui ! Ou en tout cas, pas ici ! Si vous y tenez, allez vous entretuer ailleurs !

En parlant, Dohko avait jeté à terre les lambeaux de sa tunique, déchiré dans l'action. Ce faisant, il fit découvrir à ses hôtes le tatouage de tigre, trônant dans son dos musclé. L'écossais, intrigué, finit par prendre une sage résolution.

- Tu as raison ! Après tout, cette armure ne vaut pas la peine que j'organise un massacre en bonne et due forme ! Je vous la laisse, vous n'avez qu'à vous arranger entre vous !

Sur ces belles paroles, il vit volte-face. Fiodor et Vassili ne cherchèrent pas à retenir leur ennemi, qui eut quant même le mot de la fin.

- Dohko, si le destin veut que nos routes se recroisent, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous nous affrontions ! Quant à vous deux, continuez sur cette voie ! Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour devenir l'élite de votre caste !

Thermidor s'évapora comme un mirage. Le futur vieux maître chercha du regard l'armure du Dragon, mais sa vue se brouilla. Il comprit instantanément qu'il avait atteint les limites de son endurance. Sans un bruit, il s'écroula. Pour lui, tout était devenu noir…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'île maudite

Noir. Tout était si noir, dans cette nuit sans lune, que le ciel semblait ne faire qu'un avec les terres désolées de l'île. A bien y regarder, seul le faible halo doré, qui émanait de son armure, le dissocier de ce décor cauchemardesque.

Plus que quiconque sur cette planète, il haïssait cet endroit. A chaque pas, les plaintes et sanglots des âmes perdues de ce lieu lui vrillaient les tympans. A moins que ce ne soit un effet pervers de son imagination. Pourquoi s'était-il porté volontaire pour cette mission ? Il se le demandait encore. Sûrement parce que cette île le révulsait et le fascinait tout autant. L'aube n'allant pas tarder à poindre ses rayons, il s'accorda une pause afin de refaire le point.

- Je ne dois plus être très loin de leur repaire, pensa-t-il, en se passant machinalement la main dans son abondante chevelure. Ils ne doivent pas encore savoir que je suis là, il faudra profiter de l'effet de surprise !

S'abandonnant à ses réflexions, le Saint d'or ferma les yeux. Même à cette heure, l'air était suffoquant, chargé qu'il était des cendres du volcan. Volcan qui crachait inlassablement son quota de lave et de fumée sur les rares occupants de cet enfer. C'est alors qu'il les sentit venir à lui. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine, chacun dégageant un cosmos malsain et étouffant.

- A la bonne heure, ils me facilitent la tache ! Plus tôt cette mission sera bouclée, mieux ce sera !

Sans lui décrocher une parole, ils l'encerclèrent. Trente-trois guerriers au total, tous arborant une armure identique à celle des Saints. La seule différence étant cette intense couleur ébène. Celui pourvu du cosmos le plus puissant se présenta devant l'envoyé du sanctuaire et dit :

- Alors, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir nous surprendre ? C'est votre grand défaut à vous, les Saints d'or, ce sentiment de vous penser invincible ! Vous foncez tête baissée, tombant dans les piéges les plus basiques, sous prétextes que votre armure est des plus résistantes !

- Qu'aurais-je à craindre de minables de votre espèce, rétorqua l'intéressé. Aucun de vous n'a été digne des préceptes du sanctuaire ! Vous me faites plus pitié qu'autre chose !

D'un geste de la main, le chef calma l'humeur de ses troupes, qui commençait à se dégrader.

- Si nous avons à te tuer, autant savoir quel nom inscrire sur la pierre tombale, lança-t-il. Qui es-tu ?

Le Saint fit sans s'en rendre compte un pas de côté, prévoyant une offensive proche. Les Saints noirs, car tel était leur rang, purent alors admirer son visage d'éphèbe, magnifié par sa longue chevelure, d'un ton vert pâle. Il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion et c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il répliqua :

- Je suis Shion, Saint d'or du Bélier ! Je suis aussi l'homme qui va vous faire expier vos crimes ! Ils seront lavés par votre sang !

- Tu parles bien ! Voyons si tu te défends aussi bien, prends ça !

Les Saints noirs concentrèrent en un instant tous leurs pouvoirs sur Shion. Ce qui provoqua une explosion tonitruante, saturant l'air de volutes de poussières. Quand elles se furent dissipées, il n'y avait plus qu'un cratère, d'un diamètre honorable, en lieu et place du Saint d'or.

Une clameur de triomphe s'éleva de l'assistance. Seul le chef, qui pour l'information se nommait Votiak et était autrefois candidat à l'obtention de l'armure d'argent de l'autel, s'étonna et hurla à la cantonade :

- Ne vous relâchez pas ! Il n'a pas été vaincu, il s'est juste téléporté avant l'impact !

- Tu es plus perspicace que tes compagnons ! Félicitations !

Shion, en équilibre sur une arête rocheuse, dominait la masse des guerriers. Estimant que l'on ne se moque pas impunément d'eux, quatre Saints noirs bondirent à sa rencontre. Mais, par un prodige incompréhensible, ils s'arrêtèrent en pleine course, lévitant à deux mètres au dessus du sol. Comme si une force mystique s'était emparée d'eux, ils furent frappés de convulsion. Et en une seconde, ils s'écrasèrent sans ménagement au sol.

- De la télékinésie, commenta Votiak. La tâche va être plus ardue que prévu !

- Je vous propose un marché, reprit Shion. Dites-moi ce qu'il est advenu du gardien et de l'armure du Phénix, et je vous offrirai un sursis de quelques minutes. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire !

- C'est toi qui vas mourir, vociféra un Saint noir anonyme. A l'attaque !!

Hormis Votiak, tous ses compagnons approuvèrent l'idée et se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur le Saint du Bélier.

- Vous appartenez aux ténèbres, déclama celui-ci. Vous êtes tels les papillons de nuit qui finissent leur vie calcinés dans la lumière ! Je serai donc cette lumière ! STARLIGHT EXTINCTION !!!

Dans une gerbe luminescente, tous les Saints noirs disparurent. Il n'y eut pas même un grain de poussière pour attester de leurs existence.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui, demanda Shion, revenu à hauteur du sol, à Votiak. Tu as laissé passé ta seule chance de survie !

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Je sais très bien que tu m'aurais exécuté au moindre geste de ma part !

- C'est exact ! Dois-je en conclure que tu es prêt à négocier ?

- Jamais ! BLOOD ALTAR EDGE !!!!

Le dernier Saint noir concentra toute son énergie dans la paume de sa main. Mais au lieu de frapper son adversaire, il se cisailla l'abdomen avant de s'effondrer dans une mare de sang.

- J'ai renié Athéna et les Saints…, peina-t-il à articuler. Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'infligeront … la mort… Je suis libre tu entends… libre !!!

Shion, animé d'un certain respect, ferma les yeux de son opposant. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une fleur, à la corolle pleine et rosacée, avait réussi à pousser sur ces terres inhospitalières et le narguait de sa vigueur. La chose parut si incroyable au Saint qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais sa contemplation fut de courte durée. Un message télépathique l'assigna à quitter les lieux et à voguer vers une nouvelle mission. Ce qu'il fit avec le plus grand soulagement.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les nouveaux ennemis

Pendant ce temps, à des milliers de kilomètres de l'île de la reine morte, nous retrouvons Thermidor marchant au milieu des jardins d'un manoir antédiluvien. Parmi les plantes et fleurs siégeant en ces terres, se trouvait une espèce ressemblant trait pour trait à celle qu'avait vu Shion, l'instant d'avant.

Mais l'écossais n'y prêta pas attention et pénétra sans s'annoncer dans la bâtisse. Habitué des lieux, il traversa sans hésiter le hall et gravit les marches d'un imposant escalier de granit, débouchant dans un corridor aux portes multiples. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la première, restée entrebâillée.

Elle donnait sur une salle d'arme, où s'entassait pêle-mêle épée de toutes sortes, hallebardes, masses d'armes et d'autres instruments plus exotiques comme des sabres et des nunchakus. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, deux hommes étaient attablés à un petit guéridon.

- Echecs, lança l'un d'eux, au comble de l'excitation.

C'était un homme robuste, au teint cuivré. Il avait les cheveux courts, naturellement ramenés en arrière. Un tatouage, à connotation tribale, lui descendait de la tempe droite jusqu'à sous l'œil, rehaussant son regard vert émeraude. Il portait un pantalon tout simple et une chemise étriquée, qui menaçait de se déchirer à chacun des mouvements de son torse de nageur.

- On dirait bien que tu as perdu, continua-t-il en saluant sans se retourner Thermidor.

Son vis-à-vis, fixant les pièces de nacres de l'échiquier, l'imita et déclara :

- Il est dans la salle des cartes, il t'attend.

Sa voix était claire et posée. D'ailleurs, tout en lui semblait bâti sur cette même logique. Il était vêtu richement mais sans fioritures, à la manière d'un aristocrate discret. Son visage, finement dessiné, dégageait calme et sérénité. Ses cheveux châtains, mi-longs, étaient attachés par un catogan à nœud apparent. Seules ses pupilles anthracite avaient, en y regardant mieux, une petite teinte de tristesse.

Thermidor, abandonnant les joueurs à leur partie, continua sa route jusqu'à une porte attenante. Il entendit néanmoins la voix calme annoncer le solennel :

- Echecs et mat !

Elle fut immédiatement suivie d'un râle ressemblant à celui d'un animal et d'un bruit sourd. Bruit que l'on pourrait attribuer à un guéridon qui se renverse et à des pièces d'échec roulant sur le sol.

L'homme aux cheveux de miel entra sans frapper. Il découvrit un homme de stature classique occupé à dérouler une carte du monde, de type Européenne, sur une table. Il portait un manteau d'étoffe pourpre qui ressemblait à une toge tant elle lui recouvrait le corps. Il était plus âgé que Thermidor.

Des rides et des pattes d'oies commençait à creuser son visage, sans toutefois en altérer la beauté. Les marques du temps n'avaient pas encore atteint sa tignasse, uniformément rousse. Un diadème ancien lui barrait le front, empêchant même de voir ses sourcils.

- Si mon ouïe ne me fait pas défaut, dit-il en guise d'introduction. Je jurerais que Ventôse vient encore de perdre aux échecs !

L'écossais sourit d'un air entendu et déposa l'urne du Lynx, qu'il transportait sur son dos.

- Ne devais-tu pas ramener également l'armure du Dragon à son excellence, questionna un troisième personnage.

Il se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, juste derrière Thermidor. De la même taille que lui, il affichait par contre quelques années de moins au compteur. Il avait la peau métissée et des yeux anormalement délavés, presque blancs.

Au chapitre de l'habilement, il paraissait sortir tout droit d'un roman sur la piraterie, avec son gilet élimé, son pantalon court et son long maillot à même le corps. Le fait qu'il ait le crâne rasé et une boucle doré à l'oreille complétait à merveille la panoplie.

- Vendémiaire, rétorqua l'individu au diadème. Je t'ai déjà rabâché cent fois de ne pas m'appeler par ce terme pompeux. Mais tu n'as pas tort. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que tu reviennes à moitié bredouille ?

- J'ai eu maille à partir avec deux empêcheurs de voler en rond. Deux Saints d'argent, pour être plus précis.

- Tu sous-entends que deux malheureux Saints de bas étage ont tenu tête au grand Thermidor, critiqua Vendémiaire. C'est un peu grossier, comme excuse !

L'écossais s'amusa de la critique. Il paracheva son récit en n'omettant aucun détail, de l'arrivée d'Alberich le treizième à Rozan, à son combat contre Fiodor et Vassili. Sans oublier de mentionner bien sûr l'impétueux Dohko.

Il parla aussi de ce qui, pour lui, n'était qu'une anecdote, le tatouage de tigre que ce dernier arborait dans le dos. Ce fut cette broutille qui troubla le plus l'homme au manteau. Il échangea un regard difficile à interpréter avec un Vendémiaire aussi étonné que lui.

- Un tatouage de tigre, demanda celui-ci. Tu es bien sûr ?

- Oui ! C'est un sacré gaillard ! Il est certainement aussi puissant que toi ou moi ! Sans compter que…

- Ce sera tout, l'interrompit le personnage au diadème. Tu peux regagner tes quartiers et te reposer Thermidor. Peu importe que nous ayons ou non obtenu l'armure du Dragon. Cobalt a presque terminé ses prélèvements et ses analyses sur celles que nous lui avons déjà amené. Il m'a certifié que la production de vos armures ne saurait tarder.

- Mais !?... Très bien !

Thermidor sortit sans bruit. L'individu au diadème s'assit dans un fauteuil à bras et se plongea dans une profonde méditation. Après d'interminables minutes, il rompit son silence et déclara :

- Crois-tu aux coïncidences, Vendémiaire ?

Le métis fit un signe de dénégation de la tête, sans desserrer les dents.

- Moi non plus ! Il s'agit forcément du même homme. Le fait qu'il se soit installé à la cascade de Rozan ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons…

- Que devons- nous faire ?

- Le ramener ici ! Il nous faut apprendre quelles sont ses intentions, ce qui laisse augurer d'un interrogatoire musclé. Vas aux cinq pics et tâche de le convaincre de te suivre. Mais pas d'excès de zèle, mort il ne servirait plus à rien !

- J'y vais de ce pas, excellence !

Le haut personnage, enfin seul, se releva d'un bond impatient.

- Après tout ce temps tu refais enfin surface, clama-t-il. Mais la machine est déjà en marche, tu n'en enrayeras pas si facilement les rouages !

Dans son monologue, il tapota du bout des doigts un pan de la carte placée devant lui. Sous son index, le cercle polaire se dessinait, immuable et majestueux.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le village fantôme

Dans le cercle polaire justement, une minuscule région connaissait depuis quelques temps un terrible émoi. Au cœur d'une vallée verdoyante, un petit village s'endormait sous les lumières suaves du crépuscule.

A l'écart, sur une colline encore épargnée de la civilisation, deux soldats observaient le paysage. Porteurs d'armures d'or, leur présence trahissait néanmoins le caractère périlleux de la situation.

Dans le ciel rougeoyant, une étoile précoce commença à briller. Grossissant de façon irréelle, elle descendit du firmament et se posa entre les deux Saints d'or.

- Belle ponctualité, admira le plus proche, qui n'était autre que Shion. Mais la prochaine fois, déclenche un feu de forêt ! Tu nous feras encore moins remarquer !

Le nouveau venu ne commenta pas l'appréciation. Mais on le devinait imperméable à toute forme d'humour. L'armure qu'il portait, hérissée de pointes aux genoux et aux coudes, épousait à merveille sa physionomie rude et musclée. Ses cheveux prématurément gris ressemblaient à la crinière d'un animal sauvage.

Tout le monde savait aussi que sa peau mâte était constellée de vilaines balafres dont il n'avait jamais révélé l'origine. Les plus horribles étant encore celles qui lui zébraient le visage. A son arrivée au sanctuaire, ses lacérations avaient suffi à lui créer une réputation de férocité qui fut confirmée au centuple par la suite. Le Saint du Bélier abandonna toute réprimande et passa la parole à son autre compagnon.

- Voilà ce qui nous amène ici, commença celui-là. Depuis une semaine, le village en contrebas est la proie d'un phénomène étrange. Chaque nuit, des créatures mi-hommes, mi-bêtes s'en prennent aux villageois et…

- Nous ne sommes pas très loin du royaume d'Asgard, le coupa de sa voix rauque l'homme aux cicatrices. Pourquoi leurs guerriers ne sont-ils pas intervenus ?

- Le seigneur d'Asgard m'a affirmé ne pas pouvoir agir en cet endroit, répondit l'orateur.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, mais je crois connaître la réponse. Le soleil est couché, descendons, je vous expliquerai en marchant…

Les trois Saints avancèrent sans crainte à terrain découvert, laissant Lawrence, car tel était son nom, poursuivre son discours. Lawrence était le Saint du Scorpion, mais aussi l'émissaire du sanctuaire au royaume d'Asgard. C'est ainsi qu'il avait eu vent le premier de cette sordide histoire.

Il avait toujours fière allure avec ses cheveux bleutés, faussement en bataille et son port de tête princier. La gente féminine chavirait aisément devant ses yeux noisettes francs et chaleureux et sa fossette au menton. Non content d'être la coqueluche de ces dames, il était aussi très estimé de ses comparses qui appréciaient son humanité et sa bravoure.

- Ses créatures agissent toujours selon le même rituel, poursuivit-il. Elles viennent en surnombre, mais n'emmènent jamais plus de deux ou trois personnes.

- Ca ressemble à une invitation, observa le Saint balafré qui répondait au doux nom d' Auroch.

- En effet, répliqua l'homme à la fossette. Ce que je n'ai pas précisé, c'est que ces terres ont été le théâtre de l'antique bataille contre Arès, le dieu de la guerre. Elles en portent d'ailleurs encore les stigmates.

Il désigna une colline à l'horizon, éventrée depuis des siècles.

- Charmant, souffla Shion. Si les serviteurs d'Arès se sont relevés d'entre les morts, je comprends pourquoi trois des nôtres ont été mandatés ici.

- C'est une perte de temps, grogna Auroch. Quand aurons-nous enfin des adversaires à notre mesure ?

Les Saints arrivèrent au village déserté, les habitants ayant été évacués quelques heures auparavant. Un bruit retint l'attention de Lawrence. A pas de loup, il rejoint une maison particulièrement délabrée.

- Que fais-tu donc, lui demanda le Saint du Bélier.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a été oublié pendant l'évacuation !

Soulevant un fagot de bois, il dévoila une adorable fillette littéralement terrifiée.

- N'aies pas peur, la réconforta Lawrence. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Si la fillette répondit, personne ne l'entendit. Dans un craquement épouvantable, la masure derrière elle vola en éclats. Shion, aux réflexes infaillibles, réussit à la téléporter in extremis en sécurité.

- Les voilà, énonça placidement Auroch.

Le responsable de la destruction de la bâtisse se présenta sous les traits d'un colosse, à l'allure foncièrement bestiale. Il ne portait pas d'armure ou aucune autre sorte de protection, mais exhalait un cosmos inhabituel et surpuissant. Bloquant toute retraite aux Saints, une multitude de combattants de la même trempe envahir le village.

- Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, songea Shion. Que… !

Une force prodigieuse attirait le grand Pope en devenir dans les entrailles de la terre. Elle parvint à verrouiller son pouvoir télékinésique et l'aspira sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Lawrence, slalomant entre les coups, arriva trop tard pour lui porter secours.

- Ils veulent nous séparer afin de nous affaiblir, hurla-t-il. Sois sur tes gardes Auroch !!

L'intéressé ne fit pas attention à cette recommandation. Il était trop occupé à faire l'étalage de ses qualités pugilistiques à ses nouveaux amis.

- La nuit promet d'être longue, pensa-t-il. Longue et agitée…


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : C'est ici que tout commence…

Agité. Le sommeil de Dohko fut on peut plus agité. Cela faisait des semaines que ce cauchemar n'était pas revenu le hanter. Chaque fois, le même schéma se reproduisait. Il se revoyait enfant, à un âge indéterminable. Une femme, il supposait qu'elle était sa mère, lui faisait face.

L'expression de terreur indicible qui déformait son visage maternel cédait toujours la place à celle de la douleur. Le jeune Dohko voyait alors le poignard qui lui perforait le cœur, la vidant inexorablement de son sang. Puis elle s'écroulait et dans un dernier soupir, vibrant testament, murmurait son nom.

Comme les fois passées, il se releva en nage, haletant pour reprendre son souffle. L'image qui se forma dans son esprit fut pour le moins surprenante. Il ne se trouvait plus au bord de sa cascade favorite mais dans un temple vaste et cossu. Installé sur un lit aussi sommaire que confortable, il remettait tant bien que mal ses idées en place, quand on lui parla doucement à l'oreille :

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?

Une jeune fille, belle comme un rayon de soleil, lui souriait paisiblement. Elle lui offrit un plateau de nourriture qui le fit aussitôt saliver. Dohko, affamé, la remercia et, sans se poser de questions, dévora sans se faire prier les mets savoureux.

- Ou suis-je, articula-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- Quelle question ! Mais au sanctuaire voyons !

Dohko manqua d'avaler de travers.

- Au sanctuaire, répéta-t-il. Mais alors ce temple, c'est…

- Celui du Sagittaire ! Et j'en suis le dévoué gardien !

Un Saint d'or fit son entrée. L'air autoritaire, il dévisagea l'homme de Rozan, essayant de prendre l'ascendant psychologique. Dohko remarqua en premier sa longue chevelure brune, extrêmement bouclée et constellée d'une myriade d'accessoires.

Hormis cette originalité capillaire, le reste de sa personne était beaucoup plus classique. Il possédait une carrure d'athlète, un faciès agréable mais viril et un regard d'ébène, intransigeant.

- Je suis Calahël, Saint d'or du Sagittaire, se présenta-t-il. Rebecca, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations ! Merci de t'être dérangée !

La jeune fille obéit docilement. Dohko ne put s'empêcher de la regarder partir, s'extasiant sur la souplesse de sa démarche et la finesse de son joli minois.

- Pourquoi m'avoir conduit ici, demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, riposta Calahël. Fiodor et Vassili ont jugé préférable de t'emmener avec eux, pour te remercier de leur avoir sauver la vie. Tu étais dans un état d'épuisement dramatique ! Mais tu as pourtant recouvré tes forces en un temps record !

- Leur décision a l'air de te contrarier ! Tes disciples n'ont-ils le droit de faire preuve de charité ?

- Ils ne sont pas mes disciples, mais mes protégés ! C'est d'ailleurs pour minimiser leurs ennuis que je t'ai installé dans mon temple ! Sans cela, tu te serais éveillé sur le sol d'une geôle !

Dohko comprit que Calahël voyait en lui une menace et que sa présence au sanctuaire allait sans nul doute provoquer un malaise.

- Je ne demande qu'à partir, proclama-t-il. Mon…

Le Maître de Shiryu se tut. Une brume improbable venait d'envahir le temple, réussissant a en masquer l'architecture. Autour des deux protagonistes, maintes ombres grimaçantes se dessinaient. Dohko se leva, prêt à en découdre si besoin était. Calahël, quand à lui, s'écria exaspéré :

- Tes tours de passe-passe ne m'amusent pas Niemand ! Montre-toi immédiatement !

La brume se dissipa, dévoilant un deuxième Saint. Un œil avisé reconnaîtrait en son équipement l'armure qui, plus tard, appartiendrait à Aphrodite, celle des Poissons.

Mais son porteur n'avait que peu de points communs avec son lointain successeur. A commencé par sa démarche, d'une nonchalance calculée. Autre différence notable, son visage, situé très loin des canons de la beauté chers au futur adversaire de Shun, affichait un nez aquilin et des pommettes un peu trop saillantes.

Ces longs cheveux, noirs de jais, étaient rabattus tant bien que mal sur la nuque, et retenus par un bandeau bariolé. Malgré tout, le personnage ne manquait pas d'un certain charme, dû en grande partie à son regard indigo, pétillant et rieur.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un rabat-joie, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Calahël. Moi qui me faisait un devoir de divertir notre invité ! Tu gâches tous mes effets !

- En tant que Saint d'or…

- … Nous devons nous montrer digne de l'honneur qui nous incombe et tâcher d'être des modèles de droitures, etc. etc.… Tes formules sont vraiment usées jusqu'à la moelle ! Pourquoi m'en vouloir autant d'essayer de réchauffer l'atmosphère ? L'ambiance au sanctuaire est parfois si mortellement ennuyeuse, que j'en arrive à regretter mes activités passées !

- Tu as vraiment du toupet de parler ainsi, s'emporta le Saint du Sagittaire. Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu dois à la déesse et…

Soudain, il se rappela la présence de Dohko qui restait coi devant ces joutes verbales inattendues.

- Passons, annonça Calahël, toussotant pour se redonner une contenance. Quel bon vent t'amène en mon humble demeure ?

- Un vent divin ! J'ai reçu l'ordre d'accompagner notre convive jusqu'à la salle du grand Pope ! Nos grandes pontes souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec lui !

Calahël se rembrunit. La perspective de laisser un intrus pénétrer encore plus en avant du domaine sacré ne l'égayait pas du tout. Mais il ne se permit aucun commentaire et déclara simplement :

- Quitte à rencontrer la déesse, autant te rendre présentable ! Attends une minute !

Il ouvrit un coffret placé à coté du lit de fortune et en retira une somptueuse tunique chinoise bleu azur. Il l'offrit à Dohko et ironique, déclara :

- Cadeau de bienvenue au sanctuaire ! J'espère qu'elle sera à ta taille !

- C'est un présent royal, répondit, sur le même ton, l'intéressé en s'en revêtant.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre brutalement cet intermède vestimentaire, s'immisça Niemand. La princesse attend ! Mon cher Dohko, si tu veux bien me suivre !

Dohko s'exécuta sans sourciller. Avant de quitter la demeure du Sagittaire, le Saint des Poissons fit ses adieux à son propriétaire d'une façon acidulée :

- Passe mes amitiés à Rebecca ! Dis–lui bien que je me ferais un plaisir de devenir son chevalier servant !

A ce moment Calahël, fulminant, regretta que son temple n'ait pas de porte de service. Car il l'aurait alors volontiers claquée à la figure de cet importun.

- Un jour je t'inculquerai une leçon de savoir-vivre de mon cru, rumina-t-il.

A l'extérieur, l'homme de Rozan, éberlué, découvrit enfin la légendaire vallée du sanctuaire. L'horloge pyrique, inexpugnable, le toisait de toute sa hauteur de géante millénaire. Il constata qu'elle indiquait l'heure du Lion.

- Grandiose, n'est-ce pas ? Les architectes de l'époque n'y ont pas été avec le dos de la cuillère, si tu me permets l'expression. Comme tu l'auras compris, je me nomme Niemand des Poissons, et serai donc ton escorte jusqu'à ce lieu.

Il désigna un bâtiment qu'il identifia comme étant le temple du grand Pope.

- J'espère que tu ne te formaliseras pas pour l'aparté de tout à l'heure ! Calahël n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais il s'est forgé une idée bien précise de la ligne de conduite que devrait adopter un Saint. Si tu veux mon avis, il prend sa fonction beaucoup trop au sérieux. Voilà pourquoi je m'amuse à le titiller dès que l'occasion se présente. Ce n'est pas très mature, mais bon…

Ainsi les deux compagnons cheminèrent en direction du point névralgique du sanctuaire. Niemand, infatigable, lui fit un rapport détaillé de la vie au domaine sacré. Il parlait sans se départir d'un certain cynisme assez déplacé pour un guerrier de cet ordre.

Mais la franchise de ce personnage plut énormément à Dohko qui s'imaginait les serviteurs d'Athéna plus austères que cela. Après avoir traversé sans heurt les maisons du Capricorne et du Verseau, vides soit dit en passant, le Saint des Poissons marqua un arrêt à l'entrée de sa propre demeure.

- Nous voilà chez moi ! dit-il. Je t'en prie, passe le premier !

Dohko obéit. Cette docilité, bien sûr, était factice. A la moindre alerte, le tigre sortirait de sa tanière et déchiquetterait tout agresseur éventuel. A l'intérieur, il fut surpris de découvrir l'armure du Dragon qui, patiemment, attendait son arrivée.

- C'est donc là que tu étais… lui murmura-t-il. Tu m'auras fait connaître bien des péripéties !

- Ma résidence te plait-elle ? Je l'espère car c'est la dernière vision que tu auras de ce triste monde !

- Comment… !

Sans crier gare, Niemand décocha un violent coup de pied circulaire à son hôte. Dans l'ombre, le tigre ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller de bien méchante humeur.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Dette de sang

De retour au village abandonné, nous retrouvons Lawrence et Auroch, toujours aux prises avec leurs sauvages adversaires. Le Saint du Scorpion, comprenant que toute discussion avec ces morts-vivants était inutile, était enfin passé à l'offensive.

- Berserkers, hurla-t-il. J'ignore ce qui a dérangé votre repos éternel, mais cette ère ne subira pas votre courroux ! Nous vous reconduirons à vos tombes ! AIGUILLE ECARLATE !!!

La technique, en tous points similaire à celle qu'utilisera un certain Milo dans un avenir lointain, toucha cinq Berserkers. Elle frappa chacun d'eux de neuf piqûres. Trois restèrent sur le carreau, mais furent aussitôt remplacés par d'autres colosses, tout aussi hargneux que leurs prédécesseurs.

Auroch, pour sa part, avait recours à une méthode moins élégante, mais tout aussi efficace. Concentrant son pouvoir dans son poing droit, il frappa le sol de toutes ses forces. Il provoqua ainsi une onde de choc qui, en se propageant, balaya tous ses adversaires sur des mètres à la ronde.

Quant au troisième larron, à savoir Shion, sa situation était des plus inconfortables. Traversant une à une les différentes strates du terrain, il finit par déboucher dans une immense caverne naturelle.

N'ayant pas la vocation de spéléologue, le Saint du Bélier se dit qu'il lui fallait au plus vite regagner la surface. Mais pour cela, il devrait se débarrasser de celui qui l'avait tracté jusqu'ici.

- Je suis Shion, Saint d'or du Bélier, claironna-t-il. Cette farce n'a que trop duré ! Ayez au moins la bienséance de vous montrer !

- Hum ! Les vicissitudes du sanctuaire ont altérés tes capacités sensoriels plus que de raison, Appendix ! Ne m'as-tu donc pas reconnu ?

Furtive, une ombre de stupéfaction passa sur le visage du Saint. Le simple mot Appendix ouvrit dans son esprit une porte qu'il croyait avoir scellé à jamais.

- Toi, bégaya-t-il. C'est impossible !

Surgissant de derrière une stalagmite, un homme masqué vint, sans se presser, se positionner face à notre héros. Il était habillé d'une soutane bleue pastel, brodée de fils d'or. Son masque, en complète opposition avec sa tenue, était effrayant. Il représentait un visage humain stylisé de façon démoniaque, rappelant l'esthétique des statues sacrées de Bali.

Enfin une affolante chevelure, d'une blancheur immaculée, lui cascadait sur les épaules, ultime singularité de cet énigmatique personnage.

- Ne fais pas cette mine déconfite, dit-il d'une voix assurée de soprano. Je jurerais que tu viens de croiser un fantôme !

- C'est le cas ! Comment peux-tu te trouver ici !? Le sceau d'Athéna devait te confiner à jamais sur l'île de la reine morte !

- Athéna a beau tenir le premier rôle, elle ignore tout des différentes forces oeuvrant en coulisse ! Celles-ci sont capables de ramener sur le devant de la scène un jeune premier, écarté de la distribution !

L'image de ses amis combattant les Berserkers revint alors à l'esprit de Shion.

- Sont-ce à ces forces que nous devons cette fresque barbare, questionna-t-il.

- Point du tout ! Elle impute sans doute à un spectateur mécontent, désireux de pimenter une mise en scène trop académique !

- Pourquoi prendre le risque de te montrer à moi, reprit le Saint d'or, retrouvant son sang froid. Es-tu devenu ignorant des multiples griefs qui te sont encore reprochés ?

- Que d'agressivité Appendix ! Moi qui n'étais venu que dans l'unique but de te rendre la politesse de ta visite sur mon lieu de séquestration ! Me voilà bien accueilli !

- Nous perdons notre temps à palabrer ainsi ! Nous savons tous deux qu'il est de mon devoir de te ramener à ton lieu de châtiment ! De gré ou de force !

- Tiens-tu sincèrement à gâcher ces émouvantes retrouvailles en ressassant les vieilles querelles ? Sans compter que tu n'as pas l'once d'une chance contre moi !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! STARDUST REVOLUTION !!!

- Futile ! GRAVITY DISTORSION !!!

Les étoiles filantes miniatures de Shion n'atteignirent pas leur but. Par une étrange alchimie, elles virevoltèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de l'avant-bras de l'homme masqué.

- Connais-tu l'expression « retour à l'envoyeur » ? Je vais t'en faire une vibrante démonstration !

L'attaque, aussitôt renvoyée, s'écrasa sur une défense impénétrable, baptisée Crystal wall par son créateur.

- Sympathique entrée en matière, proclama le visiteur du Saint. Mais il te faudra un pouvoir plus substantiel pour me tenir tête !

- Je le pense aussi ! CRYSTAL NET !!!

Une toile d'araignée géante, étincelant de mille feux, s'empara de l'individu à la chevelure de neige.

- Cette toile va progressivement drainée ton énergie ! S'il est vrai que ton pouvoir est supérieur au mien, cela devrait équilibrer les chances !

- Ta maîtrise télékinésique s'est aiguisée depuis notre dernière entrevue. Cependant tes techniques restent terriblement prévisibles ! Pfff !!

Le piége de cristal, comme soufflé par une bourrasque, s'effilocha. Shion, perdant son flegme caractéristique, s'exclama :

- Comment peux-tu… ?

- Malgré tes qualités indéniables, tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec moi ! En voici la preuve ! GRAVITATION TRAP !!!!

Brusquement, une violente douleur assaillit Shion. Son armure, devenue des centaines de fois plus pesante, semblait vouloir pénétrer par chaque pore de sa peau. Le Saint réalisa que son corps était soumis à une pression anormalement élevée, comme lors d'une immersion en milieu abyssal.

Incapable de se téléporter, il compris que, bientôt, ses organes internes finiraient par se disloquer. A moins qu'une bulle d'air, après avoir pris naissance dans son sang, ne parvienne jusqu'à son cœur et l'empêche de fonctionner, mettant ainsi fin à son agonie.

- Ton armure d'or possède une résistance absolument fabuleuse ! Je serais curieux d'en définir les limites réelles ! Peut être aurai-je l'occasion de les expérimenter sous d'autres latitudes…

Sans prévenir, la pression retomba. Shion, soulagé, ne donna pas la satisfaction à son adversaire de le voir flancher. Immobile, il ne put malheureusement réprimer une quinte de toux qui libéra tout le sang accumulé dans sa gorge. Son vis-à-vis l'observa succinctement et déclara :

- Autrefois, tu t'es opposé à mon exécution ! C'est en paiement de cette dette que je te laisse aujourd'hui la vie sauve ! Mais sache qu'à l'avenir, je n'aurai plus de scrupules ! A très bientôt!

L'essence du personnage masqué se dilua et disparut. Shion, l'oeil hagard, estima qu'il était plus que temps de quitter cet endroit. Le clapotis monotone d'une nappe phréatique résonna alors à ses oreilles, amplifié par un écho dantesque.

Son cerveau, subissant le contrecoup de l'attaque, le fit souffrir atrocement. Dans son délire, il vit le sanctuaire, embrasé par un incendie de tous les diables. Les flammes finirent par lécher le socle de la statue d'Athéna, la fissurant inexorablement…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Histoire de fantôme

Le sanctuaire justement, loin d'être dans l'état de dévastation de la vision de Shion, suffoquait sous le soleil de plomb de « l'été indien ». Quelques gardes, harassés par cette chaleur imprévue, attendaient avec une impatience non dissimulée que la relève arrive.

- Les gars, se risqua l'un d'eux. Je crois qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air !

Ce météorologue amateur ne se doutait pas que, dans un des temples sacrés, l'orage battait déjà son plein. Dohko touché au visage, ne s'était pas privé pour faire savoir à Niemand qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de coutume locale en lui rendant la pareille.

- Pourquoi m'attaques-tu, interrogea Dohko. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

- Ennemi ou allié, peu m'importe ! Tu vas mourir, MIST MOSAIC !!!

Comme dans la maison du Sagittaire, une brume fantasmagorique s'éleva.

- J'ai un faible pour les ambiances tamisées, s'amusa le Saint d'or. Elles stimulent ma créativité !

- Et à présent, que faisons-nous ?

- Mon ami, je pense qu'il nous faut nous entretuer ! Dans les règles de l'art, cela va de soi !

- Je croyais que les Saints prônaient la paix et la justice !? Je suis affreusement déçu !

- A vrai dire, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle ! Dommage que tu sois tombé sur moi ! Trèves de fariboles, d'autres tueries m'attendent ailleurs ! En garde !

Les deux opposants, sur le qui-vive, s'étudièrent sans bouger un muscle. Lassé de ce jeu sans parole, Niemand coassa :

- Aurais-tu pris racine ! Attaque-moi, je t'offre le plaisir d'ouvrir le bal !

Dohko, en pleine crise de mutisme aigu, ne parut pas se soucier outre mesure de son adversaire. Sans doute pensait-il que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle facétie de cet atypique Saint d'or.

- Je vois que tu tiens à me laisser la primeur, qu'à cela ne tienne ! OCEAN POLTERGEIST !!!

L'aura de Niemand prit soudain l'aspect d'un gigantesque feu follet. Plusieurs formes vaporeuses s'en extirpèrent en poussant des râles de suppliciés. Ces êtes bondirent, ou plutôt flottèrent jusqu'à Dohko. En bons esprits frappeurs, ils le martelèrent de coups aussi rapides que puissants.

- Je te présente les damnés des sept mers, déclara le Saint des Poissons. Autrefois, ils furent des pirates sans foi ni loi qui pillèrent et tuèrent pour leur simple distraction. Leur trépas fut à l'image de leur existence débauchée. Mais ils gardèrent une telle rancune à l'égard du genre humain que l'entrée des enfers leur fut refusée. Depuis ce jour ils hantent les océans, décimant navire et équipage ayant le malheur de croiser leur éternelle cavalcade !

- Tu es un conteur né, ou un affabulateur émérite ce qui revient au même. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes, tout ceci n'est qu'illusion !

- Heureux que ta langue se délie enfin ! Mais tu as bien tort de provoquer ainsi ces âmes errantes ! Je ne pourrai peut être pas endiguer leur courroux ravageur ! OCEAN POLTERGEIST !!!

A nouveau, les créatures fantomatiques attaquèrent notre héros. Bien décidé à ne plus jouer les sacs de frappe, il tenta de pulvériser ces surprenants adversaires. Mais leurs corps volatils se dissolvaient à chacun de ses assauts, n'assurant aucune prise à une éventuelle contre-attaque. Dohko estima que la meilleure solution serait encore de trancher le mal à la racine.

- Tes illusions s'évanouiront avec toi, cria-t-il. ENVOL DU DRAGON !!!

Poing en avant, il se projeta sur le Saint. Mais celui-ci, usant du septième sens, l'évita. Le maître de Shiryu s'arrêta brutalement. D'un mouvement du buste, il essaya de frapper son adversaire, qui se trouvait dos à lui. Par malchance un fantôme, profitant de l'ouverture, lui fit découvrir de plus prés son coude proéminent. Groggy, celui qui deviendra le Saint de la Balance se remit lentement debout.

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Ces revenants ont un humour beaucoup plus limité que le mien.

- Je ne suis qu'un sombre imbécile ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser berner aussi facilement !

- Pardon ?

- La brume ! C'est cette brume ton secret ! Tu l'as donc rendu malléable au point de créer ces soi-disant fantômes !

- Des fantômes de brume, s'étonna faussement Niemand. Que voilà une drôle d'idée!

- Elle ne te sert pas qu'à cela ! Elle te permet aussi de te dissimuler quand tu te déplaces à la vitesse de la lumière ! Ensuite tu synchronises parfaitement tes coups avec ceux, inexistants, de tes chimères ! Tes attaques sont d'une précision diabolique! Je comprends maintenant ce qu'entendait Calahël par tours de passe-passe !

- Bravo, siffla le Saint. Tu dois posséder une grande expérience du combat pour déchiffrer si rapidement les fondements de mon attaque ! Dis-moi, qui es-tu réellement ? Toi qui risque ta vie pour l'armure du Dragon ! Au regard de tes techniques, tout porterait à croire que tu en es le propriétaire. Toutefois, elle ne frémit même pas quant tu te trouves en danger ! Alors, es-tu un Saint ou une version alambiquée du cheval de Troie ?

- Je ne peux fournir les réponses aux questions qui te taraudent, ma mémoire n'est qu'une coquille vide !

- Comment ?!

- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, je me suis éveillé à l'orée d'une inextricable forêt, noire comme l'enfer ! Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu me conduire en ces lieux sinistres. Pire encore, je ne parvenais plus à me rappeler mon nom, ni aucune bribe de souvenir, qu'il soit lointain ou récent ! Peux-tu t'imaginer ce que l'on ressent quand on n'a ni but ni origine ? C'est un sentiment horrible que de ne rien savoir ! Pendant des mois, j'ai erré de région en région, de pays en pays et de continent en continent, à la recherche de visages ou d'endroits familiers. Toujours sans succès ! Mais d'aventure en aventure, je me suis progressivement découvert cet étonnant pouvoir, que vous nommez cosmos !

- Dont tu as d'ailleurs une bien belle maîtrise ! Mais, qu'est ce qui t'a amené en résidence à Rozan ?

- Quand mes pas me conduisirent à cette cascade, j'ai éprouvé pour la première fois un sentiment de familiarité. J'ignore comment, mais mon ancienne vie est liée à cet endroit et à cette armure ! Là-bas ma mémoire s'est très superficiellement réactivée. Je fais depuis un rêve récurent, me montrant une femme à l'agonie m'appelant Dohko. J'en conclu qu'il devait s'agir de mon nom de baptême. D'autres songes faisaient apparaître un homme, dont je ne peux voir le visage, exécutant la Colère du dragon. Attaque que je repris à mon compte par la suite. Voilà tout ce que je connais de ma vie avant ces deux dernières années. Plus le tatouage de tigre qui apparaît dans mon dos, quand mon énergie est à son summum.

- N'as-tu jamais songé à retourner dans cette forêt afin d'élucider les causes de ton amnésie ?

- A quoi bon ! A Rozan, j'ai retrouvé paix et équilibre ! Mon passé est mort et enterré, j'en ai fait le deuil depuis longtemps !

- Ton histoire est encore plus tirée par les cheveux que tous les boniments dont je t'ai gratifié ! Mais en supposant que tu dises la vérité, pourquoi tout me raconter dans les moindres détails ?

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Et après tout, ce combat n'avait-il pas pour but d'en apprendre plus sur ma personne ? Autant te faire gagner du temps.

- Tu es plus malin que je ne le pensais au premier abord ! Mais il reste beaucoup trop de questions en suspens. Il serait plus sage que je m'en remette aux autorités compétentes. Avant cela, je dois m'assurer d'une chose. OCEAN POLTERGEIST !!!

- C'est inutile ! COLERE DU DRAGON !!!!

Dohko ne visa pas Niemand, mais la brume elle-même. Capable de renverser le cours tumultueux de la cascade de Rozan, son attaque n'eut aucun mal à la dissiper. Avant que le Saint des Poissons, pantois, ne réagisse il était déjà sur lui. Leurs poings se croisèrent et atteignirent leurs cibles. Les deux combattants furent durement repoussés.

Dohko, atteint à la tempe, découvrit qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de son oreille gauche. Niemand, à peine mieux loti, essuya quant à lui le sang qui lui perlait du front, avant qu'il n'atteigne ses yeux. Il ramassa son bandeau, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait sur le sol et s'exprima ainsi :

- C'est bien ce que je présumais. Il n'est encore qu'à l'état embryonnaire mais tu connais déjà les principales bases du septième sens ! Ta vitesse est l'égale de la mienne, ce qui te rend d'autant plus dangereux !

Le Saint leva le poing en signe de défi mais le rabaissa aussitôt.

- Je ne demanderais qu'à te faire la démonstration de mes autres techniques, mais cela risquerait de ne pas plaire en hauts lieux ! N'est-ce pas, Majesté !

- Tu as entièrement raison ! Veuillez cesser cet affrontement, s'il vous plaît !

La personne venant de parler aussi courtoisement se présenta sous les traits d'une jeune fille, divinement belle.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 8: Athéna

Une apparition céleste, voilà ce qui pourrai tle mieux décrire la jeune femme qui foulait de sa démarche aérienne le dallage de la maison des Poissons. Gageons que le plus talentueux des artistes aurait eu du mal à définir exactement pareille beauté.

Son visage, pour commencer, était d'une délicatesse et d'une régularité absolument parfaites. Ces grands yeux perses obliquaient sur Dohko qui, pour une fois, se sentit insignifiant. Sa longue chevelure blonde, soigneusement peignée, épousait avec grâce chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle portait une robe à crinoline, embellie de ci de là par quelques touches de dentelle. Une broche ovale, sertie d'une topaze, ornait sagement son corsage.

Niemand, oubliant son ton provocateur coutumier, s'agenouilla pour saluer l'entrée de celle à qui il avait juré allégeance. En se redressant, il murmura à Dohko, toujours bouche bée :

- C'est normal. Elle fait toujours cet effet-là lorsqu'on la rencontre pour la  
première fois.

- Tu l'auras deviné, je suis Athéna, dirigeante du sanctuaire et des 88 Saints, qui en composent la force armée. Je tiens avant tout à te présenter mes excuses pour cet accueil plus que cavalier. N'en porte pas rancune à Niemand, il n'a fait que suivre mes directives.

- Vos directives, s'emporta soudain Dohko. Vous avez vraiment de drôles de manières ! Vous vous permettez de m'amener ici pour me soumettre à cette mascarade ridicule ! A la fin, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Modères tes propos jeune homme, annonça une extraordinaire voix de baryton. Ta rancœur ne doit pas te faire oublier à qui tu t'adresses !

Une ombre monolithique se glissa derrière la déesse. Elle était composée d'une toge carmin, d'un masque d'ivoire et d'un heaume surmonté d'une effigie de créature ailée grimaçante. Dohko, qui malgré les apparences connaissait ses classiques, reconnut le personnage et dit :

- Vous devez être le grand Pope, précepteur de la déesse ! En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été ravi de vous rencontrer !

Le Saint des Poissons esquissa un large sourire. Visiblement, cette situation surréaliste le réjouissait au plus haut point.

- Cela ne fait rien grand Pope, déclara la douce Athéna. Sa méfiance et sa colère sont justifiées. Nous lui devons des explications. Voudriez-vous vous en charger, vous êtes meilleur orateur que moi.

- Comme il vous plaira ! J'irai droit au but. Si Niemand t'a agressé, c'était pour jauger de tes capacités et vérifier que l'armure te reconnaissait comme légitime propriétaire. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas !

- J'avais compris, répliqua du tac au tac Dohko.

- Il faut nous comprendre, intervint Niemand. Tu défends une vulgaire armure de bronze et dans la foulée sauve deux Saints, qui passaient par là ! Ca sentait le coup fourré à plein nez !

- C'est un peu imagé, mais c'est exact, reprit le grand Pope. Je suivais mentalement les agissements de Fiodor et Vassili. Durant ton évanouissement, je leur ai ordonné de te conduire au domaine sacré, ceci afin d'observer tes réactions !

- Je suis impatient de connaître vos conclusions !

- Difficile d'en établir… Tu ne sembles pas animé d'intentions belliqueuses à notre égard. Mais ton absence de passé me pose souci ! Tu étais sincère quant tu as raconté ton histoire, je l'ai perçu dans le timbre de ta voix. Mais tu fais peut-être partie d'une machination dont les ramifications te dépasseraient !

- Le principe du loup dans la bergerie, osa Dohko. Je vous aide en sauvant deux des vôtres afin d'endormir votre vigilance ! Et une fois entré au cœur du sanctuaire, je le gangrène de l'intérieur ! Mais dans votre réflexion paranoïaque, vous avez omis un détail capital ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir sur ce domaine, c'est vous, encore une  
fois, qui m'y avez conduit ! Je trouve à ce propos qu'il flotte ici une fragrance assez malsaine ! Je vais vous laisser à vos petites supputations et regagner mes pénates ! Je garde malgré tout cette frusque en souvenir, adieu !

Dohko tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la maison du Verseau.

- Attends un instant, cria Athéna.

- Ne me dites pas qu'en plus, je suis votre prisonnier ! Cela risquerait de m'énerver !

- Non, tu es libre de partir si tu le désires. Mais n'as-tu jamais songé que ton passé devait être également lié aux Saints ? Nous serions peut-être à même de t'aider à recouvrer la mémoire !

Les sourcils du Pope, sous son masque, se relevèrent de façon interrogative.

- Merci, mais non merci ! J'ai choisi de me tourner vers l'avenir et de ne jamais plus regarder en arrière ! Inutile de me raccompagner, je trouverai tout seul la sortie !

Ainsi se termina cette entrevue. Le Saint d'or recoiffa sommairement sa tignasse et s'exclama :

- Je crois que nous l'avons contrarié ! Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

- Epargne-nous ce genre de commentaire, grommela le grand Pope. Princesse, que pensez-vous de cet individu ?

- Il est effrayé…

- Effrayé !? S'étonna Niemand. Par vous ?

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Il est très courageux, au contraire. A aucun moment je ne l'ai vu détourner le regard. Non, c'est au sujet de sa mémoire. S'il refuse aussi catégoriquement d'y faire appel, c'est qu'inconsciemment elle lui fait peur ! Sans doute a-t-il connu une expérience si traumatisante que son esprit aura choisi de se vider pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie !

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait terroriser un homme de cette trempe, s'enquit le Saint des Poissons.

- Je l'ignore ! Mais ce quelque chose doit être terrible, bien au-delà de toute imagination !

- Si je suis paranoïaque, coupa le Pope. Vous, altesse, êtes encore trop candide. Ne réfutez pas trop vite l'hypothèse du coup monté !

- De toute façon, ça ne change rien ! Il est déjà loin à présent et…

Surprenant le Saint, une forme humaine se dressa sans un murmure entre les convives. Ce silencieux protagoniste était équipé, lui aussi, d'une armure d'or mais d'aspect plus rectiligne.

En avance sur son temps, il portait les cheveux courts et colorés d'un blanc peroxydé. A moins que ce ne soit leur teinte naturelle. Ses yeux, deux billes de jade piquées d'une nuance d'ébène, s'étiraient langoureusement en une expression de mystère typiquement orientale. Une fine cicatrice, presque invisible, lui divisait le sourcil droit.

Détail insolite pour un guerrier de ce statut, il n'avait pas de cape d'appart. Probablement pour ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements.

- Je déteste quand il fait ça, râla Niemand. Si j'avais le cœur moins bien accroché, il y a belle lurette que j'aurais eu une crise cardiaque !

- Ganymède du Verseau, annonça le Saint en s'agenouillant rapidement. Pour vous servir !

- Relève-toi, lui intima Athéna, lasse de ces vicissitudes protocolaires. Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'île d'Andromède ?

- Tout va bien ! Nos insaisissables ravisseurs d'armures semblent ne pas vouloir de celles de l'île ! Conformément à vos ordres, nous les avons rapatriées, tout comme les occupants du camp d'entraînement !

- Voilà enfin un rapport rassurant, concéda le grand Pope. Mais j'ai l'intuition que ton récit n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet… Sur le chemin du sanctuaire, un courrier du village Hyppolite est venu à ma rencontre, porteur d'un message improbable ! Ce matin, un habitant aurait retrouvé les sépultures des princesses éventrées ! Mais il ne s'agirait pas d'une profanation, car tout porte à croire que les tombes ont été ouvertes de l'intérieur !

- Excusez mon manque de culture générale, se permit Niemand. Mais qui sont les princesses dont tu parles ?

- Les princesses Amazones, répondit le Pope. Celles qui jadis mirent cette contrée à feu et à sang…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 9: Invasion furtive

L'horloge pyrique indiquait à présent l'heure du Sagittaire. Mais c'était du temple de la Balance que Dohko, naviguant encore à contre-courant s'approchait à grands pas. Son humeur, d'abord colérique, s'était à présent transformée en un profond sentiment de doute.

- Et si elle avait raison, songea-t-il. Si la clé de l'énigme se trouvait ici ! Cela…

Des images de ses cauchemars lui revinrent en tête, véritable florilège de scènes de violence et de rage. Amer, il conclut encore une fois qu'un tel passé ne valait pas la peine d'être exhumé. Résolu, il entra dans la demeure de la Balance, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit le plus tôt possible.

Il ne remarqua pas que, loin derrière lui, cinq silhouettes gravissaient quatre à quatre les marches séparant la maison du Verseau de celle des Poissons. Dans cette bâtisse, Athéna, après un long conciliabule avec le grand Pope et les deux Saints, rendait enfin sa décision :

- Nos forces sont, à l'heure actuelle, trop diminuées ! Notre priorité est avant tout d'assurer la garde du sanctuaire ! Aussi devons-nous attendre le retour de vos compagnons d'armes ! A ce moment-là, tu pourras partir enquêter sur place !

Ganymède, à qui cette remarque était adressée, acquiesça. Le rapide va-et-vient  
de son talon droit indiquait, toutefois, qu'il bouillait d'impatience contenue.

- Bon, clarifia le Pope. Il est plus que temps que chacun retourne à ses fonctions ! Altesse, permettez que je vous ouvre la marche !

Le régent et sa souveraine gagnèrent la sortie du temple. Le Saint du Verseau salua son comparse et se retira. Mais brusquement, il se projeta sur la déesse en hurlant :

- Attention ! Nous sommes attaqués !!

Bousculant la jeune fille, il dévia de leur trajectoire quatre boules de feu fonçant sur elle. D'autres projectiles infernaux, dans une folle sarabande, pilonnèrent les murs et colonnes du temple sacré. Niemand, en bouclier humain protégeant sa déesse, gronda :

- Ma demeure n'est pas un terrain d'essai pour feux d'artifices ! Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille de stopper immédiatement ces enfantillages !

- Comme il te plaira, répondit une voluptueuse voix féminine. Khamsin, ne gaspille pas inutilement ton énergie, nous sommes découvertes !

Cinq formes humaines jaillirent littéralement des contreforts du temple. Ce petit bataillon se composait uniquement de femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Ganymède, effaré, se remémora les légendes ayant bercé son enfance et s'écria :

- Les… Les princesses Amazones !!

- En chair et en os, rétorqua celle qui, d'après sa position centrale au sein  
du groupe, devait diriger les opérations. Je me nomme…

- Sapho de la Goule, l'interrompit le Saint du Verseau. Et vous êtes respectivement Lilith des Lémures, Asmodée de la Veuve noire, Evora de la Biche d'airain et Khamsin de la Chimère !

Sapho et ses compagnes échangèrent des regards circonspects. La dénommée Asmodée s'exclama :

- Ravie de voir que l'histoire n'a pas oublié qui nous étions !

- Comment pouvez-vous… ?

- Etre en vie, compléta Sapho. Question pertinente mais ô combien inutile ! Il n'est qu'un seul être, sur cette terre maudite, capable de ressusciter les morts ! C'est le souverain noir ! Celui dont le royaume n'est que peine et désolation !

- Évidemment, intervint le Pope. Nous nous doutions bien que c'était LUI qui vous a ramenées des limbes ! Mais il ne l'a assurément pas fait sans contrepartie ! De quelle tâche vous a-t-il investies ?

- Autrefois, nous luttions contre les mêmes ennemis ! Nous avons donc trouvé naturellement un arrangement satisfaisant ! Il nous a libérées à condition que nous lui amenions cinq personnes de haute valeur pour prendre notre place ! Malheureusement, votre garde d'élite semble avoir déserté les lieux ! Nous qui pensions faire bonne chasse ici, avons dû nous contenter d'un seul gibier de potence, pour l'instant !

- Calahël, s'écria Athéna. Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

- N'ayez crainte ! Vous allez très vite le savoir ! En garde !!!

Le grand Pope, voyant la situation lui échapper, parla télépathiquement à Niemand :

- Conduis Athéna en lieu sûr ! Nous nous chargerons de ralentir ces tigresses !

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'enfuir et…

- C'est un ordre ! Obéis !!

- Bien, mais je reviendrai vous prêter main forte…

Le Saint des Poissons, jouant la carte de la diversion, créa une brume aussi épaisse que salvatrice. Dans la confusion générale qui s'ensuivit, l'écho furtif de nombreux bruits de pas parvint aux oreilles du Pope.

Après une minute de parfaite immobilité, il dissipa la brume d'un claquement de doigts. Comme il l'imaginait, la totalité des protagonistes avait quitté la scène. A l'exception d'une Amazone, qui s'était décidée à rester en tête-à-tête avec le haut  
dignitaire.

Pendant ce temps, au sommet d'une vertigineuse montagne, un nuage de brume se cramponnait désespérément à son éphémère vie. En vain, il se disloqua, dévoilant un Saint d'or portant dans ses bras une magnifique jeune fille.

- Pardonnez cet excès de familiarité altesse, dit-il en la déposant doucement. Je ne suis pas habitué à servir de cavalier à une personne de votre rang !

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Athéna, rougissante. Où sommes-nous ?

- A Star Hill ! C'est ce lieu qui sert d'observatoire au grand Pope dans ses divinations.

- Je pensais que l'accès en était réservé à sa seule utilisation ! Comment as-tu pu nous y amener aussi facilement ?

- Eh bien… Vous le savez, je suis extrêmement curieux… Un soir, je m'ennuyais particulièrement, alors…

Athéna laissa échapper un rire bon enfant, en guise de sentence. Puis, jaugeant le temple derrière-elle, elle proclama :

- Retournes-y ! Je serai en sûreté ici ! Et tâches de revenir sain et sauf, sinon je ne pourrai te réprimander pour ta curiosité !

- Entendu ! Je serai bientôt…

Un orbe enflammé vola la vedette à Niemand. Il se posa sur la voûte surplombant l'entrée du temple. A l'intérieur, on devinait l'esquisse d'un corps féminin élancée.

- J'ai l'impression que nous avons été suivis, lâcha le Saint, observateur.

Non loin de là, au pied de l'inébranlable statue d'Athéna, les trois Amazones restantes allaient commettre le plus incroyable des larcins. Sans le moindre remord, elles s'approchèrent de la titanesque effigie et sortirent le bouclier sacré de l'étreinte de la déesse de pierre.

Par une alchimie difficile à expliquer en ces pages, le bouclier vit sa forme se modifier. Son diamètre ainsi que sa structure diminuèrent. Comme dans une fable, le gigantesque bouclier de pierre devint un bouclier d'or, d'une circonférence à peine plus élevée que la moyenne.

Une des princesses le sangla habilement sur son dos et, suivant ses compagnes, s'escamota sans bruit. Mais c'était sans compter sur un certain Ganymède qui, le plus nonchalamment du monde, leur bloqua, par sa présence, tout repli vers la salle du Pope.

- Voilà donc le véritable enjeu de votre mission, constata-t-il. Je concevais difficilement que l'empereur des morts fasse appel à vous pour une simple attaque de front ! Ce n'est, par définition, pas le meilleur terrain pour tirer le meilleur parti de vos fugitives capacités !

- Ta tête paraît aussi bien faite que bien pleine, s'amusa Asmodée. Quel dommage qu'il faille te l'arracher du corps ! En l'art du combat, j'avoue ne pas être au fait des dernières nouveautés ! Que dirais-tu de m'aider à me mettre à niveau !

- Avec joie ! Mais ce sera à tes risques et périls !

- Asmodée, grogna Evora, l'Amazone transportant le bouclier. Ce n'est pas ce qui a été prévu ! A trois, nous ne ferions qu'une bouchée de ce pitoyable insecte ! N'espère pas que nous te laisserons l'affronter seule !

- Il est ma proie exclusive, répondit-elle sauvagement. Le sanctuaire regorge de guerriers talentueux, trouvez-vous vous-même de quoi vous distraire !

- J'en ai assez de ces initiatives personnelles, déclara Lilith, la troisième Amazone. Evora, partons ! Si elles tiennent toutes à perdre leur temps ici, laissons-les se débrouiller !

- Tu as raison ! Allons nous acquitter de notre part du marché !

Les deux Amazones concernées dévalèrent prestement les marches de la salle du grand Pope. Ganymède, croyant les poursuivre, fut assailli par Asmodée. Parant vivement l'attaque, il se stabilisa d'une cabriole.

- Tu es très agile, admira-t-elle. Ce combat promet d'être passionnant !


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 10: Le guérisseur millénaire

Le grand pope, en connexion mentale avec tout son domaine, perçut distinctement le rapt du bouclier sacré.

- Sacrilège, dénonça-t-il. Vous dévoilez enfin vos réelles intentions !

Sapho, l'œil torve, ne répondit pas. De sa belle démarche chaloupée, elle approcha son corps sculptural de celui de l'intendant du sanctuaire. Elle était somptueuse et désirable avec son affolante chevelure ambrée, ses lèvres charnues naturellement rouges et son regard de braise.

Son armure, au design épuré, avait la texture et l'éclat du rubis et s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son justaucorps sombre. De but en blanc, elle gifla le Pope, fendillant son masque.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle vraiment un sacrilège, dit-elle. C'est très défoulant

- La mort n'a pas réussi à adoucir ton caractère, dirait-on. Mais elle t'aura au moins fait subir une évolution ! Jadis, tu n'aurais plié sous le joug de personne ! Si j'ai bonne souvenance, ta devise d'alors était « ni dieu, ni maître » !

- La fin justifie les moyens et amène parfois à ce genre de concessions ! En tout cas, je dois reconnaître que vous possédez une mémoire astronomique ! C'est d'autant plus surprenant quand on pense à toutes les générations que vous avez vu naître et avez bercées de vos inepties ! Dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous exactement ?

- J'ai perdu le compte des années il y a déjà fort longtemps ! Mais certains pensent que comme le vin, je me bonifie avec les siècles !

- Jolie formule ! Je l'inscrirai en guise d'épitaphe sur votre tombe ! J'y ajouterai peut-être quelques vers, comme poussière tu étais, poussière tu es redevenu !

- Je m'insurge contre cette affligeante banalité ! Admettons que…

L'arrivée des deux Amazones cambrioleuses stoppa ce stupéfiant dialogue. Evora, pour le principe, demanda à Sapho :

- Nous avons le bouclier ! Quelles sont tes instructions !

- Le plan est inchangé ! Amenez-le au point de rendez-vous !

- Je suppose que tu te passeras de notre concours pour vaincre cette relique ?

- Juste supposition ! Hâtez-vous de partir ! J'imagine notre commanditaire très strict sur les délais !

Evora et Lilith laissèrent leur leader assumer seule les conséquences de ses choix. Le Pope, pragmatique, avoua :

- Elles n'iront pas loin ! Trois Saints se rapprochent actuellement du sanctuaire ! Immanquablement, ils finiront par croiser leur route !

- Qu'importe tous vos pantins d'or ou d'argent ! Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que, quoi qu'il advienne, elles se battront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle ! Trèves de bavardage, battons-nous ! DARKNESS QUEEN REVERENCE !!!

L'aura de Sapho muta en une créature ailée grossièrement féminine. Cette hideuse apparition taillada de ses griffes le thorax du Pope, dans un geste relativement élégant.

- Tu… Tu ne lésines pas sur les moyens, gémit-il.

- J'ai eu des siècles pour fignoler les préparatifs de ma vengeance ! L'enfer m'est apparu moins cruel lorsque je pensais aux sévices que j'allais vous faire endurer !

- C'est une véritable haine séculaire !

- Tout à fait ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, vous avez réduit à néant tout ce que j'avais bâti si durement ! Mes sœurs ont été perverties par votre idéologie décadente !

- Tes sœurs n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient dans le faux ! La plupart avaient déjà rejoint nos rangs avant même la fin de cette guerre stérile ! Seule une poignée d'irréductibles, pétrie de fanatisme, subsista au fil des ans ! Tes doctrines survivent encore aujourd'hui, forgeant des guerrières à ton image, assoiffées de haine et de vengeance !

- Qui vous donne le droit de parler ainsi ! Vous n'avez jamais rien compris à nos idéaux !

- Nous combattions pour la même cause ! C'est la barbarie de vos méthodes qui nous a fait nous poser en rivaux ! Sous couvert d'un esprit de revanche envers les horreurs de cette terre, vous avez fait couler plus de sang que la plupart de vos ennemis !

- Ca suffit ! Vous allez ravaler vos insultes ! DARKNESS QUEEN INVITATION !!!

La créature, reconnue comme étant une goule, se matérialisa. D'un simple revers de la main, elle décolla le Pope du sol.

- Que diriez-vous d'une petite valse, questionna la princesse. DARKNESS QUEEN  
BLOOD DANCE !!!

La goule, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à Sapho, déchiqueta en rythme le corps de son opposant. Puis elle le relâcha, comme un enfant jette un jouet brisé.

- Vieillard sénile, ricana l'Amazone. Vous voilà enfin à l'orée d'une mort si longtemps repoussée ! Mais j'aurais cru qu'un vieil épouvantail tel que vous, aurait au moins opposé un peu de résistance en guise de baroud d'honneur !

- La… La fonction de Pope ne fait pas de moi un foudre de guerre… Mais un guide spirituel… Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais été très porté sur l'art… du combat…

- Quelle hérésie ! Le maître absolu du sanctuaire n'est en fin de compte qu'un imposteur ! Mieux, un lâche incapable de se défendre par ses propres moyens ! Quel dommage que vos chers Saints ne soient pas là pour constater à quel point vous les avez dupé !

- Où… Où vas-tu ?

- Retrouver Athéna ! J'espère qu'elle m'offrira un spectacle plus distrayant que celui-ci !

- Attends… Nous n'en avons pas encore fini !

Le Pope, courageusement, se releva. Sa toge fripée et déchirée ne parvenait pas à lui ôter sa prestance. Pas plus que les blessures écarlates sillonnant sa chair.

- Il est un peu tard pour essayer de faire honneur à votre sacerdoce ! Dire que j'ai rêvé de vous voir mourir à petit feu… Vous ne méritez pas de mourir de ma main, adieu !

- Je ne suis pas encore vaincu ! Brûle, mon cosmos !

Le grand Pope rayonna d'une lueur couleur émeraude. Sapho, fascinée, le regarda par simple application de sa paume guérir une à une chacune de ses plaies.

- Prodigieux, dit-elle. Votre cosmos, en s'enflammant, est donc capable de cautériser n'importe quelle blessure ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Disons que j'accélère la cicatrisation en augmentant les pouvoirs régénérateurs de la partie touchée, expliqua avec un léger accent de fierté le souverain.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on vous surnommait l'homme aux mille remèdes

- Qu'importe les noms, guérisseur, chaman, docteur ou même grand Pope, ainsi en a toujours été ma profession de foi ! Mon pouvoir ne servira jamais à tuer mais à soigner !

- Est-ce de la noblesse ou de la faiblesse que j'entends dans ce discours ! Plutôt que de gâcher votre cosmos, vous auriez du vous en servir pour vaincre la source des maux de l'humanité ! Les dieux, qui continuent à considérer les mortels comme de simples soldats de plomb dans leurs luttes grotesques !

- Exterminer les dieux un par un ne changerait rien au problème ! Ils ne vivent que par ceux qui croient en eux ! Le véritable salut viendra de l'unification de la race humaine ! Et seule Athéna peut la fédérer entièrement !

- C'est de l'utopie de bas étage ! Je le répète, je n'ai ni dieu ni maître ! Si vous voulez périr en martyr, cela vous regarde ! Adieu, triste sire ! DARKNESS QUEEN MARK !!!

La goule, aussitôt revenue, fonça gueule en avant sur le précepteur d'Athéna. Mais, sans raison apparente, sa tête se désolidarisa de son corps et bascula, sans l'effleurer, par-dessus le vieil homme. L'Amazone, sidérée, ressenti une violente douleur perforer son être. Elle constata avec horreur qu'un rayon laser, projeté par l'index de son ennemi, lui traversait dorénavant l'épaule gauche.

- Que-ce… Que-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est une technique que j'ai tout bonnement nommée Dissection ! Ce faisceau lumineux peut découper avec précision n'importe quelle matière ! Au moindre geste, je te sectionne le bras comme j'ai démembré cette monstruosité générée par ton cosmos !

- Je constate avec bonheur que vos lubies pacifistes ne sont que mensonges ! En vous, l'âme d'un conquérant sommeille ! A trop côtoyer les dieux, ils finissent par déteindre sur vous, ne l'oubliez jamais ! Le poste de grand Pope ne sera pas toujours votre ! Un jour viendra où un homme, en vous remplaçant, s'animer d'intentions despotiques ! Voilà ce qu'il advient d'un pouvoir trop grand confié à de simples mortels, il conduit à la tyrannie !

- Tu te trompes, l'avenir…

- L'avenir ne fera que répéter les erreurs du passé, vociféra Sapho. Les dieux s'entredéchirent depuis la nuit des temps ! Les humains feront toujours de même, c'est un cycle sans fin ! Notre mouvement n'aura été qu'une vaguelette d'indépendance dans un océan d'esclavage ! Mettons une fois pour toutes un terme à cet affrontement ! DARKNESS QUEEN MARK !!!!


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 11: Flamme de vie

Au mont étoilé, Niemand, contemplatif, se réjouissait d'avoir été traqué par une aussi jolie chasseresse. Jugez plutôt, elle possédait une peau hâlée, dénuée de toute imperfection et des yeux en amande, couleur acajou, qui lui donnait une expression délicieusement mutine. Un serre-tête, incrusté d'une gemme violette, comprimait sa chevelure hérissée de mèches rebelles.

Avec son corps svelte et gracile, elle avait l'allure d'une femme enfant, à qui l'on aurait confié une armure de guerre par inadvertance.

- Si les Amazones sont aussi dangereuse que jolies, nous avons vraiment du souci à nous faire, énonça-t-il.

Athéna, étonnamment, sembla fâchée par cette innocente réflexion. Khamsin elle, ne se fendant d'aucune parole superflue, envoya une boule de feu en guise de coup de semonce.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça, déclara-t-il en détruisant la sphère enflammée de sa main. Tu finiras par te brûler !

- Je suis Khamsin de la Chimère ! Aujourd'hui, je remplace l'ange de la mort dans sa froide besogne !

- Nous n'y perdons pas au change ! Je suis Niemand des Poissons ! Certains érudits me définissent comme un fléau divin…

- Tes références ne m'intéressent pas ! Pas plus que toi d'ailleurs ! Fuis si tu tiens à la vie, c'est d'elle dont j'ai besoin !

- Et que lui veux-tu ? demanda le Saint, diplomatique.

- Une vie pour une vie, rétorqua lugubrement la princesse Amazone.

- Je ne connais pas encore personnellement le seigneur des enfers ! Mais les dieux sont généralement assez réticents à tenir les promesses contactées à l'égard d'humbles mortels !

Niemand, réalisant qua sa langue avait fourchée, se retourna vers Athéna et dit :

- A part vous bien sûr ! Heu… bref ! Pour t'en prendre à la déesse, il te faudra auparavant me passer sur le corps !

- Aucune importance, BLACK FIREBALL !!!

Le Saint, submergé par une myriade d'orbes flamboyants, disparut sous un brasier incandescent.

- Niemand, hurla Athéna, désemparée.

- Je l'avais prévenu, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre ! Que…

Le profil d'aigle de Niemand se forma en ombre chinoise au cœur de la fournaise. Celle-ci s'écarta pour le laisser sortir indemne, sans même un poil roussi.

- Charmante attaque, commenta-t-il. Un peu désuète toutefois ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'une variation du mythique feu grégeois ! Ces flammèches réputées pour brûler même à la surface de l'onde et ne s'éteignant jamais !

- Fais-nous grâce de tes leçons d'histoire ! BLACK FIREBALL !!!

- Tu te fatigues inutilement ! MIST MOSAIC !!!!

Un brouillard « londonien » captura les sphères de flamme et les fit disparaître comme par enchantement.

- C'est… C'est impossible !!

- Il paraît qu'une même technique ne fonctionne jamais deux fois sur un Saint ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

L'Amazone, profitant de la brume, fondit telle un oiseau de proie sur son adversaire. Visant sa nuque, elle tenta de le frapper du plat de la main mais il l'arrêta en la saisissant au poignet.

- Pour qui te bats-tu, l'interrogea-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Quoi !?

- Cesse de me prendre pour un demeuré ! Quelles sont les raisons profondes qui te poussent à vouloir à tout prix tuer Athéna ?

- Elles ne te regardent pas ! Yah !!

De sa main libre, Khamsin frappa l'avant-bras du Saint pour lui faire desserrer son emprise. Mais il tint bon et continua ainsi :

- A l'instant, tu parlais d'une vie pour une vie ! J'en conclus donc que tu as planifié de réclamer une récompense au souverain des enfers contre la dépouille de son altesse ! Mais tu n'agis pas pour toi, mais pour une personne qui t'est chère ! Je te le répète une dernière fois, pour qui te bats-tu ?

- Puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir… Je fais tout ceci pour ma jeune sœur !

Le Saint relâcha son étreinte, laissant l'Amazone conter son histoire :

- Nous n'étions que des enfants à la mort de nos parents. Quelle chance de survie pouvaient avoir deux fillettes, en ces temps troublés ? Aucune, malheureusement ! Pendant des mois, nous avons vagabondé à la recherche d'un hypothétique nouveau foyer, mendiant ou volant notre nourriture. Mais aucune main secourable ne nous fut jamais tendue !

Khamsin serra les poings si fort qu'une goutte de sang perla dans sa paume.

- Ma sœur se prénommait Yasmin. Elle n'avait que sept ans quand, souffrant de malnutrition, elle m'abandonna sur cette planète ignoble. Quelque part, cela me soulagea car j'imaginais qu'elle était partie en un monde meilleur, dépourvu de souffrance. Si j'avais su à cette époque…

L'Amazone souffla un instant. Elle dévisagea Niemand d'une drôle de manière et reprit :

- Peu après, j'ai rencontré Sapho et ses partisanes. Elles me recueillirent, me nourrir et m'apprirent à contrôler mon cosmos intérieur. Puis éclata cette guerre où, moi aussi, je rendis mon dernier souffle. Je pensais alors naïvement revoir ma sœur en une terre de paix ! Cependant, ce qui se trouve après la mort est bien plus terrible et terrifiant que ne le laissent croire les récits ! C'est une agonie perpétuelle sans aucun espoir de salut et de rédemption !

- Voici donc ton plan ! Tu veux échanger la vie de ta sœur contre celle d'Athéna !

- Exact ! Elle qui n'a connu que le désespoir, je veux qu'elle goûte enfin à sa part de bonheur ! Il faut qu'elle retrouve les champs de fleurs et le doux parfum du printemps !

- Hadès considère la vie humaine comme une aberration ! Jamais il n'accédera à ta requête ! Ce n'est que pure folie !!

Le nom d'Hadès, enfin prononcé, résonna sinistrement dans le temple servant au Pope à s'isoler momentanément de la vie du sanctuaire.

- Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre !? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir !!

- Qu'en sais-tu !? Qui te dit que je suis étranger au sentiment de solitude et celui, plus cruel encore, d'avoir trahi une personne aimée en ne réussissant pas à l'aider ! Tu as fait tout ce qui était en tes moyens pour sauver ta sœur ! Cesse de te reprocher sa mort !

- Tais-toi ! CHIMERA WIND !!!!

Une sensationnelle tornade de vent et de flammes fit valdinguer le valeureux Niemand dans le décor. Le souffle brûlant l'entraîna au bord du précipice mais il se rattrapa à la corniche in extremis.

- Le temps se gâte, marmonna-t-il. Majesté, allez vous mettre à l'abri !!

- Pas question, rétorqua Athéna.

- Comment !?

- Je ne vais pas me cacher quand un des miens risque sa vie pour moi ! Khamsin ! Si ton but est de m'anéantir, n'hésite pas ! Frappe !

L'Amazone, sans tergiverser, projeta une bourrasque ardente sur la déesse. Niemand, avant qu'elle ne la touche, agrippa sa souveraine et la sortit de cette situation plus que périlleuse.

- Ne refaites jamais ça, la gourmanda-t-il. Même si vous êtes invincible, ce n'est pas une raison pour provoquer à tout-va nos adversaires ! Cela pourrait les énerver !

Athéna ne répondit pas. L'Amazone, elle, fit grimper son aura brûlante à son zénith, en prévision de l'assaut finale.

Le Saint d'or, sachant interpréter les signes avant-coureurs d'un désastre, chuchota à la déesse :

- Restez bien derrière moi. Au moindre doute, jetez-vous à terre.

- Je vais rôtir vos misérables carcasses, hurla l'Amazone. CHIMERA WIND !!!!

- Jamais ! GULF STREAM WIPE OUT !!!

Toute l'énergie de Niemand se transforma en un serpent de brume et d'air qui pulvérisa l'Amazone. Ses dernières paroles, vibrant testament, parvinrent à peine aux deux résidants du sanctuaire.

- Yasmin… Pardonne-moi… J'ai échoué… Une fois… Encore…

Le Saint des Poissons décocha alors à Athéna un regard empli d'une insondable amertume.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 12: Poison

Asmodée, toujours au pied de l'imposante statue d'Athéna, ressentit nettement le cosmos de sa compagne disparaître. Ganymède, avec qui elle se livrait à un duel aérien, lui permit de se recueillir quelques instants.

- Khamsin, songea-t-elle. Tu as fini par te brûler les ailes… Sois rassurée, je te vengerai bientôt !

Asmodée était un cas particulier chez les Amazones. Démesurément grande et puissante, elle se définissait elle-même comme une parfaite machine de guerre. Plus féroce que ses consoeurs, elle était devenue, même après son trépas, une véritable légende auprès des siennes.

Pourtant, elle ne niait pas une certaine coquetterie comme le prouvait sa chevelure, courte mais coiffée avec soin, et ses lèvres teintes en noir. Couleur qui se retrouvait dans son habillement, du justaucorps jusqu'à son armure intégrale. Deux boucles d'oreilles irisées venaient, toutefois, contredire cette logique trop parfaite.

- Nous nous sommes assez échauffés, lança-t-elle. Si nous entrions dans le vif du sujet !?

- Honneur aux dames ! Après toi !

- Quelle galanterie ! Soit, tu as déjà fait tes preuves en combat rapproché, voyons ce qu'il en est des autres disciplines ! POWER HOOK !!!

Des centaines de crochet d'énergie virevoltèrent jusqu'au Saint d'or, qui les esquiva sans peine.

- Félicitations, applaudit l'Amazone. J'aurais dû me douter que le septième sens n'avait pas de secret pour toi ! Tant pis, j'aurai donc recours à des procédés plus basiques ! SPIDER JUMP !!!

D'une détente inhumaine, Asmodée bondit sur son vis-à-vis. Singeant une toupie, elle cogna durement de sa jambe droite le front de Ganymède, décrochant son heaume. Puis, misant sur la surprise, elle se servit du torse de son adversaire comme point d'appui et, d'une nouvelle détente, le cloua au sol. Pour finir le numéro, l'Amazone, après avoir exécuté un tour complet sur elle-même pour reprendre de la vitesse, atterrit sur le torse du Saint, achevant de l'enterrer sur place.

- Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il, demanda-t-elle en s'époussetant. Le combat commence à peine ! Es-tu déjà fatigué !?

Ganymède, se remettant péniblement debout, parut éreinté par cette attaque, pourtant amoindrie par la défense sensationnelle de son armure d'or.

- Que… Que se passe-t-il !? Je…

- Tu as le teint maladif, si tu me permets ce commentaire ! Ce n'est pas prudent de te battre dans cet état ! POWER HOOK !!!

Contrairement à l'offensive précédente, tous les crochets atteignirent leur objectif. Ganymède percuta le socle de la statue et glissa le long de ce qui semblait être une porte habilement camouflée, donnant au cœur de l'édifice.

- Les arcanes du sanctuaire sont décidément légions, commenta la princesse en s'avançant. A ton avis, que pourrait bien renfermer une pièce située juste sous l'effigie de votre déesse ? Peut-être un trésor inestimable ! En tous cas, rien qui ne puisse me captiver plus que ta petite personne !

D'un geste tendre, Asmodée caressa la gorge du Saint, toujours adossé à la porte mystérieuse. Ensuite, lentement, elle enfonça ses ongles acérés dans la carotide de son opposant.

- C'est l'instant que je chéris entre tous, susurra-t-elle. Le moment où ma victime réalise que son heure est venue ! L'expression de terreur qui se dessine sur son visage est irrésistiblement comique !

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'arborerai une telle expression ! Yah !!

L'aura du Saint connut un regain d'énergie si brutale qu'elle repoussa Asmodée.

- Non !!! cria celle-ci. Comment réussis-tu à dégager un tel cosmos !! A l'heure actuelle, ton système nerveux devrait être inopérant !!!

- Tu dis vrai ! Mais tes sœurs ont commis l'erreur de sous-estimer ma vigilance !

Tout en disant ceci, Ganymède ouvrit sa main gauche et fit tomber une poignée de pièces anciennes. De son autre main, il s'amusa à promener entre ses doigts une pièce identique.

- Celles-ci sont celles que ton amie Lilith a jetées sur nous pendant votre première attaque, sous couvert des boules de feux de Khamsin ! Celle-là me fut envoyée, toujours par Lilith, lors de sa fuite précipitée, afin de te faciliter la tâche ! Les bords de ces pièces sont effilés comme des rasoirs et surtout, enduits d'un poison extrêmement virulent. S'il pénètre l'organisme humain, il paralyse petit à petit le système nerveux ! Même un Saint d'or ne pourrait en minimiser les effets !

- Je conçois que tes sens et tes réflexes soient incroyablement développés ! Mais d'où puises-tu cette parfaite connaissance à notre égard !

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais probablement pas !

- Cela m'est égal ! Tu ne m'arrêteras pas aussi facilement que ces piécettes ! SPIDER JUMP !!!

- Pas si vite, SILENT DEATH !!!

L'Amazone fut touchée par une force invisible et silencieuse. Après un vol plané magistral où elle réussit, tant bien que mal, à regagner son équilibre, elle s'écroula sanguinolente.

- Je ne puis y croire, bougonna-t-elle pour elle-même… Cette attaque… Je n'en ai en perçu… Aucun fondement…

De rage elle se releva, bien décidée à refaire basculer le match en sa faveur. Pure aberration, son adversaire s'était évaporé. Elle ne ressentit trace de son cosmos nulle part aux alentours. Tout à coup, un souffle chaud frôla sa nuque. Ganymède venait d'apparaître dans son dos, sans même qu'elle ne l'eut remarqué.

- Qui... Qui es-tu, bégaya-t-elle. Jadis, à la création de notre ordre, nous avons compris que notre seule force physique ne suffirait pas à nous imposer ! Voilà pourquoi nous avons mis l'accent et travaillé à l'excès notre discrétion et notre furtivité ! En ce domaine nous, Amazones, n'avons à rougir de personne ! Comment réussis-tu à me surprendre sur mon propre terrain ! Et pourquoi avoir joué la comédie au début de notre affrontement, en me laissant croire que tu étais diminué ?!

- La raison est des plus évidente, nous…

Asmodée, sournoise, se retourna et déclencha à bout portant son Power Hook. Ganymède, à peine surpris, encaissa la première vague et grâce à son Silent Death mit définitivement un terme à ce combat.

-… Je me suis voilé… La face… gémit la princesse… Mais je dois me rendre… à l'évidence… La seule explication possible… de tes capacités… est que tu as reçu l'enseignement des… Amazones…

Le Saint se retourna, sa dignité lui ordonnant de ne pas regarder Asmodée en cet instant tragique.

- Un homme… Initié au savoir des… Amazones… C'est… Im.…… possible…

Ganymède, redécouvrant la pièce dans sa main, s'élança sans perdre de temps à la poursuite des fugitives.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 13: Retour inattendu

Au bas du sanctuaire, à hauteur de la maison du Bélier, trois Saints d'or, paramètres imprévus, semblaient vouloir compliquer encore plus l'équation d'attaque des princesses Amazones.

- Que c'est-il passé ici, demanda le dénommé Auroch.

- Une agression caractérisée, répondit Shion. Les intrus sont encore aux douze temples !Nous devrions pouvoir les rattraper !

Deux des intruses susmentionnées, à savoir Evora et Lilith, se trouvaient à l'heure actuelle à mi-chemin entre la maison du Sagittaire et du Scorpion. Veillant de près sur leur précieux butin, elles ne se doutaient pas qu'une calamité inattendue allait bientôt s'abattre sur elles. Assise sur un rocher, le bord des marches, cette calamité avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme, vêtu d'une tunique bleue.

- Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit-il. Je me suis égaré, sauriez-vous m'indiquer le plus court chemin conduisant en Chine ?

Lilith examina cet étrange touriste et pour toute réponse lui balança un minuscule objet scintillant au visage. D'une chiquenaude, l'homme envoya une petite pierre qui, par ricochet, dévia largement l'objet de sa trajectoire.

- Une simple pièce, commenta-t-il. Arme de jet original ! Je suppose que c'est ainsi que vous avez anesthésié les gardes en faction ! Les bienheureux dorment comme des nouveaux-nés !

- Les Saints ont un odorat de charognard, plaisanta Evora. Ils reniflent l'odeur du sang sur des lieues à la ronde ! C'est pourquoi nous avons jugé cette solution adéquate !

- Je suis Lilith des Lémures et mon amie se prénomme Evora de la Biche d'airain ! Nous sommes les princesses Amazones ! A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

- Navré de cet oubli ! Je suis sans doute trop rustre pour avoir connaissance des règles de courtoisie ! Je suis Dohko, l'homme égaré !

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne cherches pas le conflit ! Nous ne sommes vraiment pas d'humeur à cela !

- Je n'ai aucun grief contre vous ! Je serais moins catégorique le concernant !

Un oiseau doré monumental prit son essor depuis la maison du Sagittaire. Reprenant le mythe d'Icare, il vola en droite direction du soleil avant de piquer sur les trois personnages. Calahël n'était autre que ce bel oiseau. Quelques mèches de sa chevelure chamarrée étaient collées à sa tempe par du sang séché. Ce qui, visiblement, le mettait de très méchante humeur.

- Toi !? Balbutia Evora. Tu as la tête dure ! Nous n'y avons pourtant pas été de main morte !

- Effectivement ! Mais dans une bataille, il ne faut jamais omettre d'administrer le coup de grâce à ses ennemis ! Ceci afin d'éviter ce genre de mauvaise surprise !... Alors, vous êtes donc venu pour le bouclier sacré ! Posez-le gentiment à terre ou je risque de me fâcher encore plus !

Les princesses Amazones, prises entre deux feux, se consultèrent rapidement et finalement :

- Sauve-toi, déclara Lilith. Je vais les retenir !

- C'est du suicide ! Ils…

- Peu m'importe de mourir à nouveau ! En satisfaisant l'empereur des enfers, nous serons récompensées au centuple !

- Entendu… A bientôt mon amie !!

Evora prit ses magnifiques jambes à son cou. Calahël, ne pouvant chasser deux lièvres, apostropha Dohko :

- Ne reste pas là à bailler aux corneilles ! Rattrape-la ! Ce bouclier a plus de valeur que nos deux  
vies réunies !

- Une seconde ! Je ne suis pas sous les ordres du sanctuaire ! Vos histoires ne me concernent pas !

- En ce cas, pourquoi faire demi-tour quand les portes de la liberté s'ouvraient à toi ! Si tu tiens à nous aider, c'est le moment ou jamais !

- Je trouve que j'ai rendu bien assez de service à Athéna ! Celui-ci sera le dernier et il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas gratuit ! Tâches de t'en souvenir !

- Comme tu voudras, mercenaire ! Jeune fille, à nous deux !

Dohko, pestant, poursuivit la jolie voleuse. Lilith l'observa furtivement, en faisant voltiger une pièce. Ce geste d'apparente désinvolture trahissait au contraire une profonde nervosité. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre de ces états d'âme ne s'accordait avec le physique de froide beauté de l'Amazone.

Son teint, pour commencer, était très pâle, presque livide. Son visage ressemblait d'ailleurs à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, ne serait-ce que par ses traits délicats mais inexpressifs et figés, et ses immenses yeux verts. Ses cheveux mauves étaient attachés par une banale queue de cheval et lissés à l'extrême sur le haut de son crâne. Son armure, classique, était fonctionnelle et ajustée à ses formes.

- En ma demeure, vous avez usé de traîtrise pour me vaincre ! Ce sont des pratiques que j'abhorre !

- Epargne-moi cette éthique guerrière ! Si notre seule voie réside en le combat, autant en finir  
immédiatement !

- Tout à fait ! Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre ! DESTINY WING !!!

Les ailes d'or de l'armure de Calahël se déplièrent. Toute l'énergie du Saint glissa en elles et jaillit en une phosphorescence dorée sur l'Amazone. Touché de plein fouet, elle dégringola sèchement une  
vingtaine de marches.

- Pathétique, annonça le Saint. Tu n'es que du menu fretin !!

- Nous verrons cela ! FUNERAL OFFERTORY !!!

Lilith lança une volée de piécettes à son adversaire mais par un mouvement impromptu de son aura, il les stoppa aussitôt. Dans un cliquetis agréable, elles retombèrent tranquillement sur le  
sol.

- Aux temps anciens, ce sont ces pièces qui étaient glissées dans les sépultures en guise d'offrande, dit Calahël en les piétinant allégrement. Elles servaient à s'attirer les bonnes grâces du cupide passeur du Styx ! Il est très généreux d'en faire ainsi l'obole à tes adversaires !

- N'est-ce pas ! FUNERAL OFFERTORY !!!!

L'attaque ne fut qu'une répétition de la précédente. A ceci prés qu'une pièce atteignit son but. Elle égratigna la joue du Saint qui, très calmement, expliqua :

- Ton poison ou tes autres mixtures n'auront plus d'effet sur moi ! Le métabolisme d'un Saint d'or n'a rien de commun avec celui d'un simple être humain ! Le septième sens nous confère une résistance aux toxines et une adaptabilité quasi immédiate ! Mon corps doit déjà avoir produit plus d'anticorps que je n'en ai réellement besoin !

- Tu es trop sûr de toi ! FUNERAL OFFERTORY !!!

Toutes les pièces jonchant le sol s'animèrent et se propulsèrent sur le Saint, écorchant les parties non protégées de son corps. Déjouant l'habile manœuvre, Calahël fit exploser son cosmos et les réduisit en poussière.

- Assez plaisanté ! DESTINY WING !!!

La technique lumineuse frappa la princesse et la propulsa non loin de la maison du Scorpion. Malgré tout, une force la freina et l'empêcha de se fracasser le crâne sur l'arête saillante des marches.

- Tu es fier de cette démonstration, questionna Lilith. Il ne te reste plus qu'à me donner ton fameux coup de grâce !

Calahël s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je… Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! N'essaye pas de te donner bonne conscience !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, mais ma façon de formuler mon respect ! Avant même l'engagement de ce combat, tu savais que tu n'avais pas la moindre chance ! Les faits sont là, le sacro-saint septième sens m'assurait un avantage total ! Pourtant tu t'es battue bec et ongle, sans te soucier de ce handicap fatal ! Je ne suis qu'un soldat bête et discipliné, mais je sais reconnaître le vrai courage quand je le rencontre !

- Comment !?

- Ecoute… Hadès a certainement dû vous laisser un temps limité pour accomplir cette mission ! Tes minutes sont comptées, quoi qu'il arrive ! Ne les dilapide pas inutilement…

Lilith hésita et, finalement, accepta l'offre du Saint. Elle lui tendit timidement la main en retour. Pensant s'en saisir, Calahël ne palpa qu'une étrange fumée. Inéluctablement, tout le corps de Lilith se transforma de la même manière.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle en souriant pour la première et dernière fois. Mais il est déjà trop tard…

Calahël, écoeuré, maudit à pleine voix Hadès qui, de sa tanière, se divertissait de ce spectacle morbide.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 14: L'armure de justice

Peu avant cet événement tragique, Ganymède pénétrait à nouveau dans le temple des Poissons. Inquiet pour le Pope, il se hâta d'aller à sa rencontre. Malheureusement, ce fut une Sapho épuisée qui l'accueillit.

- Tu arrives un peu tard, dit-elle. Ton seigneur et maître n'est plus que charpie !

Ne percevant pas le cosmos de son dirigeant, le Saint ne put que se plier aux allégations de la princesse Amazone. Il s'était résolu à lui faire expier ce crime impie quand elle s'écroula. Délire de mourante, elle finit sa seconde vie en déclamant les serments inflexibles qu'elle avait elle-même créés.

- Gan… Ganymède…

Ce faible murmure emplit le Saint de joie. Le Pope gisait à proximité de Sapho, bien décidé à ne pas laisser de sitôt son poste vaquant.

- Grand Pope !! Ne bougez pas, je vais vous soigner !

- Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai côtoyé si souvent la mort… Qu'elle a fini par ne plus se déranger pour… ma personne… Va récupérer… le bouclier sacré…

- Inutile ! Lawrence et les autres sont revenus ! La victoire nous est acquise à moins que…

- Qu'est ce qui te trouble… mon jeune ami… ?

- L'homme ayant affronté Niemand est encore au Sanctuaire ! Je pressens son cosmos ! Qui est-il exactement ?

- Un ami… Ou tout du moins, je l'espère…

Selon la croyance populaire, Dohko, de qui parlait ce dialogue, aurait dû entendre siffler à ses oreilles. Rien de tel ne se produisit pourtant quand, après une course poursuite haletante, il rejoint Evora sur le perron de la maison de la Balance.

- C'est terminé, déclara-t-il. Trois Saints d'or s'approchent de nous à grandes enjambées ! Je te conseille de te rendre et de parlementer avec eux !

Evora, l'air ailleurs, défit son lourd fardeau et se massa tranquillement les épaules. Des cinq Amazones, elle était la plus courte vêtue avec son décolleté échancré et sa légère jupette, qui laissait deviner un galbe magnifique des hanches.

Son armure se résumait à deux cuissardes, finement ciselées, deux gantelets travaillés à l'identique et un bustier qui la mettait assurément bien en valeur. Cette nymphette accomplie possédait, de surcroît, une épaisse chevelure brune, dont deux mèches asymétriques jouaient avec l'ovale parfait de son visage. Elle s'adressa à Dohko de sa voix sucrée :

- Tu ne fais pas partie de l'armée du sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact ! Mon seul mérite est de me retrouver constamment au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'est la babiole que je transporte !?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait du bouclier d'Athéna ! Beaucoup de monde cherchant à mettre la main dessus, je suppose qu'il doit être d'une très grande valeur !

- La vérité est bien au-delà de toute imagination ! C'est le bouclier de la justice, la légende dit qu'il a le pouvoir de repousser n'importe qu'elle attaque ! Sans distinction de critères tels que « le bien ou le mal » ! C'est l'arme de défense absolue !!

- Je suis très content de le savoir ! Mais… Que fais-tu !?

L'Amazone, dissimulée derrière le bouclier, fonça sur l'homme de Rozan. Il évita de justesse ce véritable bélier humain.

- Ca suffit, hurla-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à me bagarrer avec toi ! Attends donc les Saints d'or, je suis certain qu'ils t'aideront à dépenser ton surplus d'énergie !

- Désolé mon mignon ! Mais pour le moment, c'est avec toi que je vais m'amuser ! Comprends-moi, j'aurai bientôt à affronter trois des plus puissants guerriers de ce domaine ! Je veux juste m'assurer de la véracité des rumeurs courant sur ce bouclier !

- De mieux en mieux ! Après le statut de sujet d'étude, je passe à celui de sacrifié ! J'aimerais qu'au moins une fois on me demande mon avis !

L'Amazone, taquine, repartit à l'assaut. Elle se jeta de tout son poids sur Dohko et, d'un revers, le toucha sévèrement au visage.

- Tu l'auras voulu, cria-t-il. COLERE DU DRAGON !!!

Comme de coutume, un dragon chimérique jaillit littéralement du poing du futur vieux maître. Evora, ravie, jugea l'occasion opportune de tester sa nouvelle acquisition. Le bouclier, enfin sollicité, absorba l'essence de l'attaque et la recracha, amplifiée, sur son créateur.

- Fantastique, s'émerveilla la princesse. Je n'ai pas même senti le moindre frémissement ! Le bouclier n'a agit que comme un miroir réfléchissant !

Dohko, se remettant debout, ne partagea pas la joie de l'Amazone. Supputant qu'elle ne ferait que peu de cas de sa vie, il se dit qu'il devrait réagir au plus tôt.

- Il faut lui arracher ce bouclier des mains, planifia-t-il. Le danger vient de lui, plus que d'elle !

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Dohko se précipita sur Evora. Se calfeutrant derrière son inébranlable protection, elle ne compris que trop tard l'enjeu de cette manœuvre. L'ermite des cinq pics, curieusement, déclencha sa technique au-dessus de son opposante, en pleine visée du temple de la Balance.

Une chape de marbre, surplombant la sortie du temple, et accessoirement les belligérants, se décrocha dangereusement. Réflexe malheureux, la princesse se protégea de cette menace en plaçant le bouclier au dessus de sa chère personne. C'est alors que Dohko lui décocha un somptueux coup de pied fouetté au visage. Cependant, la plaque de marbre écrasa l'Amazone avant qu'il ne s'empare du bouclier.

- Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il en contemplant les décombres. Mais c'était toi ou moi ! Mais…

Pulvérisant les débris, le bouclier susnommé décolla du sol et faucha, sans prévenir, Dohko. Comme un boomerang, il décrivit un arc de cercle et revint à son point d'origine. Evora, couverte de plaies et d'ecchymoses, le rattrapa au vol et, à bout de souffle, triompha :

- Pensais-tu t'être déjà débarrassé de moi !? Grossière erreur, je ne mourrai pas avant te t'avoir fait découvrir man attaque fétiche !!

Dohko, à terre, analysa rapidement la situation. Autant qu'il pouvait en juger, le bouclier, lors du choc, lui avait brisé le bras gauche et quelques côtes. Paradoxalement, ce n'était pas cher payer compte tenu de la violence réelle de l'impact.

Le problème était que son organisme, trop occupé à soigner les dégâts inhérents à ses fractures, ne pourrait plus lui fournir suffisamment d'énergie pour combattre au maximum de ses possibilités. Par fierté, l'homme de Rozan se remit debout, non sans mal, et admit que seule la défaite l'attendait.

- Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, plaisanta-t-il. Cette fois, c'est la fin !

Sans rapport aucun, une image se forma en son subconscient. Il se revit gamin, courant après deux enfants plus âgés que lui. A l'horizon, une maison se dessinait. C'était une simple masure de paysans mais, sous le soleil couchant, elle paraissait irradiée de mille feux. Devant la maison attendait un couple, souriant paisiblement. Dohko reconnut la femme, c'était elle qui hantait ses cauchemars. Cette réminiscence se brouilla et s'effaça de son esprit, le laissant déconnecté de toute réalité.

- Tu n'es plus très loquace, observa Evora. Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas poursuivre cette agréable entrevue ! Les trouble-fêtes arrivent ! Je dois en finir ! ENDLESS GALOPP !!!!

Dohko, se ressaisissant un peu tard, n'eut plus de possibilité d'esquive. Se voyant déjà mort, il fut ô combien surpris que son corps s'enveloppe d'une lueur doré. Devant lui, une armure d'or venait de stopper l'offensive de l'Amazone. Dépassé par les événements, il ne résista pas lorsque l'armure se décomposa et se greffa à lui. Parcouru d'une énergie nouvelle, il dévisagea Evora qui était aussi incrédule que lui.

- Un Saint d'or, maugréa-t-elle. Tu t'es bien moqué de moi…

Dohko, se laissant guider, saisit une des armes stockées dans l'armure. C'était un nunchaku, dont chaque déplacement déclenchait un flot d'étoiles. A l'identique de Shun, lors de son prochain combat au royaume sous-marin, il garda un battant du nunchaku en main et projeta l'autre sur son adversaire.

La chaîne de l'arme, par un phénomène surprenant, sembla s'allonger à l'infini. Evora, bien entendu, se protégea derrière le bouclier, convaincue qu'elle était de sa supériorité.

De l'autre coté de la demeure, Shion et ses partisans, percevant les affres du combat s'étonnèrent :

- Vous aussi vous l'avez ressenti ? demanda Lawrence.

- Oui, répondit le Saint du Bélier. L'armure de la Balance s'est éveillée ! Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication à un tel miracle !

Les Saints d'or pressèrent encore le pas, impatients qu'ils étaient de vérifier que leurs sens ne leur jouaient pas un tour pendable. Pendant ce temps, le duel tant attendu entre les deux objets sacrés n'avait pas eu lieu. Dohko, donnant une impulsion à son arme, avait modifié sa trajectoire. D'une courbe, le battant du nunchaku dépassa Evora et vint la frapper, assez traîtreusement, il faut le dire, en pleine colonne vertébrale. Foudroyée, l'Amazone s'écroula sans un mot.

- Le loup dans la bergerie, remarqua Niemand qui, avec Calahël, découvrait la scène.

Shion, Auroch et Lawrence arrivèrent au même moment. Ils questionnèrent du regard leurs congénères. Ceux-ci, dans un synchronisme parfait, haussèrent sourcils et épaules. Le Saint du Scorpion ramassa le bouclier de la justice et dit :

- Le destin est tel la mer, capricieux et surprenant ! Parfois, il serait de bon ton qu'il nous laisse le temps de nous y retrouver avant d'agir à nouveau…

L'armure de la Balance, ayant remplie son office, quitta le corps de Dohko et se recomposa. Au mont étoilé Athéna, confiante, scruta le ciel et se baigna dans la lueur de la lune naissante.

Fin de la première partie


	16. Partie 2: le peuple oublié

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Partie 2 : Le peuple oublié

Chapitre 15: Suspicion

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que les pluies diluviennes s'abattaient sur la planète. Des raz-de-marée effroyables faisaient chaque jour d'innombrables victimes. A Rozan le vieux maître, défiant les intempéries, attendait des nouvelles du royaume d'Asgard. Par télépathie, il collectait des informations auprès d'un ami fidèle.

- Le dernier rejeton de la lignée Solo se nomme Julian. Il y a plusieurs semaines qu'il a disparut. Ses proches ont fait remuer ciel et terre sans succès. C'est à croire qu'il s'est volatilisé…

- Peut être qu'il ne se trouve tout simplement plus sur terre, répondit le vieil homme.

- Vous êtes le nouvel administrateur du sanctuaire. Je ne me permettrais donc pas de contredire vos ordres, mais nous confiner ainsi aux douze temples finira par faire s'échauffer les esprits ! Certains pourraient ne pas avoir la même, disons, docilité que Shaka ou moi !

- Si tu parles d'Aiolia, il est vrai que sa fougue habituelle se marie mal avec ce genre de directives contraignantes ! Si son impétuosité le poussait à vouloir quitter son poste, je te charge de le faire revenir à la raison !

- Très bien ! Il sera fait selon vos ordres !

- Une dernière chose, garde aussi un œil sur le résidant de la huitième maison

- Milo !? Mais pourquoi ? Même si, lui non plus, ne manque pas de caractère, Il n'est pas homme à désobéir à un ordre direct !

- Malgré toutes les connaissances qu'a pu te transmettre mon vieil ami Shion, il a omis de te parler de la dimension historique des anciennes guerres Saintes. Et surtout, de leur répercussion sur les temps actuels !

- Si vous avez un point commun avec mon défunt maître, c'est bien cette faculté de parler constamment par énigme ! Si je comprends bien, il y aurait un lien entre Milo et les événements qui touchent actuellement cette planète !

- Pas un lien… Une malédiction du sang !

* * *

Changement d'époque mais pas de lieu, nous retrouvons Dohko, infiniment plus jeune, au pied de sa cascade attitrée. Dans son esprit, les événements des jours précédents se télescopaient, la visite d'Alberich le treizième, Fiodor et Vassili combattant Thermidor, le sanctuaire, Calahël et Niemand, et Athéna, toujours Athéna.

Il la revoyait encore, présidant une audience toute particulière. Cela se passait dans la salle du grand Pope. La souveraine, entourée de son précepteur et de ses six protecteurs d'or s'exprima ainsi :

_- Il n'y a pas de hasard ! L'armure de la Balance t'a choisi comme propriétaire, c'est un fait ! _

_- C'est faux, répondit Dohko. Elle n'a fait que me protéger à un instant critique ! Je ne suis pas un Saint !!_

_- Je pense que c'est ton destin qui te rattrape, s'immisça le Pope. S'il était écrit que tu deviendrais le Saint de la Balance, rien ne servira de lutter !_

_- J'écris ma propre destinée !!_

Puis il s'en était allé. Athéna lui avait tout de même fait promettre de réfléchir à la situation, en lui offrant quelques jours de répit. Depuis, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et s'imaginait sans cesse les différents cas de figures possibles. Le craquement d'une branche morte le ramena, soudain, à des pensées plus terre-à-terre.

- Qui va-là, demanda-t-il pour la forme, car il avait reconnu le cosmos de son visiteur.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ! Je suis…

- Lawrence, le Saint du Scorpion ! Que viens-tu faire aux cinq pics ? Et qu'est devenu tout ton attirail ?

Lawrence, en effet, ne portait pas d'armure. Sa tenue civile était la décontraction même. Elle se composait d'un bête pantalon de lin noué à la taille par une ceinture de cuir, d'un maillot de corps et de sandalettes remontant en lacet sur ses chevilles.

- Je ne suis pas en mission officielle ! Je viens juste prendre de tes nouvelles !

- Trop aimable ! Je…

Une vision enfantine coupa la chique à Dohko. Aux côtés de Lawrence se trouvait un enfant qui était sa copie conforme, même fossette, même chevelure ébouriffée et surtout même expression globale du visage. Seules ses pupilles, bleu turquoise, le différenciaient de son aîné.

- Les Saints d'or ont de curieuse escorte, remarqua l'ermite. Quel âge a donc ton frère pour te servir ainsi de garde du corps !

- Quatre ans. Mais ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est mon fils !

Dohko, étonné, estima l'âge de Lawrence. S'il avait dépassé la vingtaine, ce n'était que d'une courte tête. Un peu tôt pour envisager une telle paternité.

- Les Saints ne sont pas des créatures asexuées, contrairement à la propagande du sanctuaire. Ils leur arrivent parfois de commettre des impairs !

Le Saint d'or décoiffa tendrement la tignasse de son rejeton et continua :

- Ta convalescence touche à sa fin, dirait-on ! Tu as l'air en forme

- Le grand Pope m'a bien rafistolé ! Je n'aurai bientôt plus besoin de ça

Dohko désigna l'écharpe soutenant son bras gauche et déclara :

- J'imagine que tu es venu pour me convaincre de rejoindre vos rangs ! Ton fils sert-il à éveiller en moi une quelconque fibre sentimentale ?

- En matière de cynisme outré, tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de cet énergumène de Niemand ! Il est vrai que je suis là pour te parler ! Mais pas pour te forcer la main ! D'ailleurs…

Soudain, les deux hommes se turent. Leurs sens en alerte venaient de les avertir de l'approche d'un danger. Un cosmos inconnu saturait, en effet, l'atmosphère d'ondes agressives. Il provenait d'un jeune homme à la peau métissée, vêtu d'un pantalon court et d'une veste de marin ouverte sur son poitrail musclé. Son visage fermé indiquait une humeur orageuse. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce ton qu'il apostropha Dohko :

- Te voilà enfin ! Tu m'auras fait perdre trois jours à écumer cette maudite région ! Où étais-tu donc passé ?

- Tu le connais, s'enquit le Saint du Scorpion.

Dohko voulut répondre par la négative mais quelque chose lui ordonnait de ne pas être aussi catégorique. Oubliant la question de Lawrence, il demanda à ce nouveau quidam de bien vouloir décliner son identité.

- Tu te fiches de moi !! Tu ne peux avoir oublié mon nom !! Je suis Vendémiaire !!

- Cet homme te connaissait peut être avant que tu ne deviennes amnésique, supposa Lawrence. Ton échauffourée au sanctuaire a fait grand bruit ! Sans doute…

- Amnésique, répéta Vendémiaire. Et depuis quand !?

- Cela fait plus de deux ans, rétorqua Dohko. Ton visage me paraît familier !  
Nous sommes-nous rencontrés avant cette période ?

- … Cessez cette comédie, je ne suis pas dupe ! Est-ce la peur qui t'a conduit à employer une ruse aussi stupide !? Tu redoutes donc autant de m'affronter à nouveau ?!

- A nouveau !? Ce qui signifie que…

- Permets-moi de te rafraîchir la mémoire ! INCUBUS IMPETUS !!!

Vendémiaire se jeta sur son interlocuteur. Son poing, gainé d'énergie pure et compact, s'écrasa sans ménagement sur un Dohko tétanisé, non par la peur, mais un vif retour de mémoire. A n'en point douter, il avait déjà subi cette attaque. Mais impossible de déterminer où et quand. Lawrence, de son côté, prit son fils par les épaules et lui parla doucement :

- Tu te souviens du rocher que nous avons vu juste avant d'arriver ici !? Vas t'y cacher et n'en bouge sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à ce que je t'y rejoigne. Fais vite !

Le garçonnet s'exécuta. Dohko, lui, se préparait à vendre chèrement sa peau. Il libéra son bras gauche, fit quelques étirements pour s'assurer de sa fiabilité et dit :

- Dorénavant, nous nous battrons à armes égales ! COLERE DU DRAGON !!!

Vendémiaire, recevant la monnaie de sa pièce, fut balayé comme un fétu de paille. Cependant, il se releva aussitôt avec une aisance déconcertante.

- Tes pouvoirs se sont considérablement accrus en l'espace de deux années, lança-t-il. Malgré tout, ils ne suffiront pas pour me faire courber l'échine. INCUBUS IMPETUS !!!

Cette fois, l'énergie recouvrit les jambes de Vendémiaire qui, d'un coup de pied sauté, fracassa le bras blessé de son vis-à-vis. A peine ressoudé, sa fracture se rouvrit dans un bruit abominable. L'ermite de Rozan, porté par l'élan de l'attaque, bascula et glissa sur le sol, creusant un large sillon sur son passage. Le métis, joyeux, s'approcha de lui et, du talon, appuya sur son bras douloureux.

- J'ai reçu des directives strictes, harangua-t-il. Je dois te ramener vivant ! Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Ce duel n'est que partie remise !

- Je ne suis pas… encore vaincu !!

Dohko frappa, de son coude libre, la cheville de son adversaire. Le choc, pourtant, ne lui causa pas même un frémissement.

- Cesses de me chatouiller ! Yah !!

Vendémiaire, sans pitié, enfonça d'un coup sec de la jambe, le crâne de l'ermite dans le sol.

- Voici qui devrait te faire taire pour un bon moment !

- Arrête, hurla Lawrence. RESTRICTION !!!

La technique paralysante s'empara de Vendémiaire qui, hors de lui, vociféra :

- Libère-moi immédiatement, larbin d'Athéna !! Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abattre aujourd'hui ! Ne m'oblige pas à reconsidérer cette décision !

- Silence ! Tu savais que Dohko était blessé mais tu t'en es quand même pris à lui ! Tu vas payer cette bassesse au comptant !

- Stupide cloporte ! Je vais t'arracher les membres un à un !!

Luttant contre l'emprise du Saint, Vendémiaire dégrafa une statuette de sa taille. Celle-ci se mit à scintiller et, comme par magie, se transforma en une armure au design de démon griffu. Elle se décomposa et ses différentes parties se greffèrent sur le corps de son transporteur. Lawrence, contraint de relâcher son emprise psychique, s'abasourdit :

- Qui es-tu réellement ?!

- Je suis Vendémiaire de l'Incube !! L'un des fils de la nouvelle aube !!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

Chapitre 16: La dynastie Solo

- Les fils de la nouvelle aube, reprit le Saint, tombant des nues. C'est par ce nom que signèrent ceux qui dérobèrent les armures de bronze éparpillées de par le monde ! J'ignorais que vous possédiez vous aussi des armures de combat !

- Contrairement à vos antiquités, cette merveille a été créée spécialement pour moi ! Elle est née de mon sang et n'obéis qu'à ma seule volonté ! A ma mort, personne ne pourra jamais plus s'en revêtir ! Cette armure est la première de sa génération et fait de moi le premier matricule de l'armée appelée à vous supplanter !

- Nous supplanter ! Voilà qui est bien présomptueux ! Avant de caresser de tels rêves, montre-moi d'abord de quoi tu es capable !

Lawrence fit exploser son cosmos. Dans un taillis, une urne s'anima. Elle relâcha un scorpion doré qui, partie par partie, recouvrit les membres de son propriétaire.

- A présent, je suis paré ! SCARLET NEEDLE !!!

Deux rayons laser transpercèrent Vendémiaire. Son armure, moins solide qu'il ne laissait croire, se fendilla aux points d'impact.

- Voici donc la fameuse Aiguille écarlate, observa-t-il. Elle tient plus de la caresse que de la piqûre mortelle !!

Le Saint, abasourdi, réexpédia quatre autres piqûres à son opposant, qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde !

- Entends-tu le glas qui sonne pour toi ? INCUBUS IMPETUS !!!

Le métis, sans faire dans la dentelle, frappa lourdement la fossette distinctive de son adversaire. Dohko, s'extirpant de son carcan de pierre, s'écria :

- C'est pour moi que tu es venu ! Ne gaspille pas ton énergie avec cet idiot !

- J'ai suffisamment de pouvoir pour vous deux ! Ne sois donc pas jaloux !

Lawrence, profitant de l'ouverture, fit passer le compte des piqûres à neuf, toujours sans succès. Soudain, l'impensable se produisit. Toutes les « plaies » de l'armure de l'Incube, plagiant les capacités régénératrices d'une certaine armure du Phénix, se résorbèrent.

- Impossible !?

- Malheureusement si ! INCUBUC IMPETUS !!!!

Vendémiaire, impérial, administra la même correction à ses deux ennemis. S'attardant sur Dohko, il lui dit :

- Si j'étais toi, je ne me tracasserais pas pour ce misérable insecte ! En l'éliminant, je rendrai un immense service au genre humain !

- Qu…Quoi !?

- Il fait parti d'une dynastie maudite ! Même s'il est, actuellement, au service d'Athéna, rien ne prouve qu'en lui ne sommeille pas l'âme d'un des pires ennemis de la déesse ! A moins que cette menace perpétuelle ne se trouve dans un recoin de l'esprit de son rejeton !

Le fils de la nouvelle aube s'arrêta et parla ainsi au Saint :

- Avant de mourir, peut être aimerais-tu raconter l'histoire de ta lignée ! J'avoue être curieux d'avoir ta version de l'histoire, Lawrence Solo !!

- Tu es très bien renseigné ! Je pense que je ne t'apprendrai rien que tu ne saches déjà ! Mais ce récit vous divertira peut être…

- Et, accessoirement, nous fera gagner du temps, songea Dohko.

- L'histoire de ma famille commença au temps immémoriaux. Plus précisément, lors de la toute première guerre Sainte répertoriée. Un grand seigneur, souverain des mers et des océans, ne se satisfaisait pas de son royaume. Aussi, décida-t-il d'agrandir son territoire en s'appropriant le domaine terrestre. Domaine qui était sous la surveillance d'une toute jeune déesse, la noble Athéna.

Vendémiaire, attentif, croisa placidement les bras.

- Le seigneur, baptisé Poséidon, haïssait les hommes. D'essence divine, ils les considéraient comme des parasites ou, au mieux, des êtres sous-développés. Aussi, ce fut sans remords qu'il décida, pour préserver son enveloppe charnelle, de transférer son âme dans le corps d'une de ces créatures. Il choisit un homme nommé Solo, riche navigateur dont la famille avait la mainmise sur le trafic maritime de l'époque…

Lawrence reprit son souffle et continua :

- Bien à l'abri dans le corps de son hôte, il déclencha une guerre effroyable où tous les guerriers de la terre périrent sous les coups de ses généraux. Athéna, acculée, constitua alors une armée uniquement composée de jeunes gens ayant la connaissance du cosmos intérieur. Parmi eux, se trouvait un adolescent plus impliqué que les autres. Et pour cause, ce n'était nul autre que le frère cadet du dénommé Solo. Ayant mis au point une technique dévastatrice, l'Aiguille écarlate, il parvint par ses exploits à intégrer l'élite de l'armée de la déesse. La suite est évidente. Athéna vainquit Poséidon qui, rancunier, jura de revenir se venger. Ainsi naquit la malédiction des Solo, car à chaque résurrection, le dieu prit  
possession d'un des descendants de son premier hôte.

Le Saint ramassa son couvre-chef, qu'il avait perdu pendant le combat et d'une traite paracheva son récit :

- Selon le principe que chaque médaille a son revers, la famille Solo ne resta pas sans réagir. De génération en génération, elle se transmit les secrets de l'Aiguille écarlate, ou Scarlet needle, afin de laver son honneur en empêchant le dieu d'agir. De ce fait, chaque Saint d'or du Scorpion fait parti de cette même lignée. Seul handicap, il est impossible de déterminer quel nouveau membre de la dynastie, Poséidon choisira de capturer. Nous savons seulement que ses résurrections s'échelonnent sur une période de plus de 200 ans. Et qu'elles coïncident avec celles d'Athéna !

- Ce qui signifie…

- Oui, bien que l'arbre généalogique des Solo se soit subdivisé en une multitude de branches, il y a toujours une possibilité, même infime que l'âme de Poséidon demeure en mon être ! C'est précisément de cela dont j'étais venu te parler !

- Comment !?

- Au sanctuaire, tu as déclaré écrire ta propre destinée. Désolé de te contredire, mais je pense, qu'au contraire, notre destinée est écrite bien avant notre naissance. Chaque homme a son rôle à jouer dans cette ineptie appelée la vie et doit s'en montrer digne !

- Ton discours devient soporifique, clama Vendémiaire. Rassure-toi pour ta destinée, elle prend fin ici !!! INCUBUS POSSESSION !!!

Le cosmos du métis grimpa de façon exponentielle. Dans un état de transe, les pupilles de ses yeux s'effacèrent, laissant son regard aussi vide que celui d'un mort-vivant. Toute son énergie accumulée explosa et, comme une ombre, recouvrit le Saint d'or.

Ce dernier décocha à nouveau deux piqûres de son Aiguille écarlate, sans plus de réaction de son opposant. Le salut arriva pourtant en la personne de Dohko qui, routinier, s'interposa entre les deux belligérants. Vendémiaire, ne pouvant se permettre d'abîmer son gibier de prédilection, rengaina son artillerie.

- Ma vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, se plaignit-il. Je dois constamment voler au secours de ceux censés assurer ma protection !

Le métis, dont les yeux étaient redevenus normaux, s'exclama :

- Vous m'agacez tout les deux ! Comme le dit le dicton, j'ai bien envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre !

- Si cela peut te rassurer, tu m'irrites également au plus haut point ! Il est regrettable que j'inaugure avec toi ma dernière trouvaille !

- Pardon !?

L'ermite concentra son énergie à son apogée. D'une seule main, il déclencha sa plus terrible attaque.

- CENT DRAGONS DE ROZAN !!!!

Vendémiaire, percuté par une myriade de dragons chimériques, fut précipité dans le vide. Son gigantesque cosmos s'éteignit alors tel un brasier soufflé par le vent d'une explosion.

- Quel monstre, s'écria Lawrence. Aucun de mes coups n'a eu d'effet sur lui ! A croire qu'il est insensible à la douleur ! Je doute que cette chute vienne à bout de  
lui !

- Je l'espère ! C'est le seul homme qui me rattache à mon passé, je compte bien lui poser quelques questions par la suite ! Dis-moi, est-ce que la proposition du sanctuaire tient toujours ?

- Plus que jamais ! Nous serions honorés de t'avoir à nos côtés, frère d'arme !

Lawrence tendit la main à Dohko qui, après une courte hésitation, la serra en signe d'accord.

- Je tiens à préciser une chose ! Si j'accepte, c'est uniquement dons l'optique d'en apprendre plus sur mes origines ! Je ne crois toujours pas à tes élucubrations sur la destinée !

Lawrence sourit de bon cœur. Le nouveau Saint de la Balance garda pour lui sa dernière pensée :

- Les fils de la nouvelle aube ! Encore une pièce de plus à ajouter au puzzle ! Je souhaite que mon passé ne se retourne pas contre moi !


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

Chapitre 17: Le germe du conflit

De l'autre côté de la planète le domaine sacré, après une période d'alerte maximale, relâchait enfin la pression. Trois gardes, effectuant leur ronde quotidienne, croisèrent la route de la tendre Rebecca, les bras chargés de provisions.

Contre toute attente, elle déclina l'offre galante qu'ils lui firent de l'aider à porter ses encombrants colis. Elle longeait les arènes de combat lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un promeneur plutôt inattendu. Shion, délaissant sa demeure, hantait en effet les lieux.

- Tu es bien matinal, constata la jeune fille après les salutations d'usage.

- J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, répondit simplement le Saint.

- Dis plutôt que, pour la énième fois, tu es allé vérifier toi-même les différentes entrées du sanctuaire ! La sécurité a été renforcée au maximum ! Même un insecte ne pourrait franchir les lignes de défense sans que tu n'en sois aussitôt averti ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre aussi nerveux !

- Nerveux !? Tu es bien la première à me qualifier de ce nom-là ! D'ordinaire, on me définirait plutôt comme quelqu'un de froid, sans émotion…

- Les autres n'y connaissent rien en psychologie ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je sais voir quand un homme s'inquiète ! Et quant cet homme est un des plus puissants Saints d'or, c'est que le danger doit être immense !

- Tu devrais retourner auprès de Calahël, éluda-t-il. Il n'apprécie guère de te voir discuter avec une personne du sexe opposé, Saint d'or ou non !

- Mon cher cousin me considère encore comme une enfant ! Mais je ne peux pourtant pas lui en vouloir de me surprotéger ainsi ! Sur son lit de mort, mon père lui a fait promettre de veiller sur moi comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux ! De plus, je suis sa seule famille, désormais !

- Un jour, il réalisera que tu as grandi et qu'une femme aussi ravissante que toi a aussi besoin d'indépendance. !

- Je… Je dois y aller, bafouilla Rebecca, dont le visage s'était soudain empourpré. On se verra plus tard…

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du Saint. Il se recoiffa de son heaume et allait finir son tour d'inspection, quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se téléporta au cœur de l'arène et en guise de sommation, annonça :

- Toute intrusion dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire est passible d'exécution ! Je vous conseille de vous montrer, si vous ne tenez pas à ce que j'applique à la lettre le  
règlement !

Un homme, camouflé dans les gradins, bondit à sa rencontre. Son aspect général surprit le flegmatique Shion. Il portait un pantalon bouffant et une veste qui ne semblaient formés que d'une seule étoffe, habilement nouée autour du torse. L'ensemble était, somme toute, assez saillant malgré une prédominance de couleurs vives.

Sa chevelure, d'une improbable teinte cramoisie, était composée de ce que nous appellerions aujourd'hui des dreadlocks, d'une longueur honorable. Une barbichette bien taillée grignotait son menton, enrichissant par la même occasion son visage émacié. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense, pour finir, étaient pailletés d'éclats dorés du plus bel effet.

- Je me rends, plaisanta l'inconnu. Inutile de faire parler les canons !

- Je suis Shion, Saint d'or du Bélier ! Tu as trois secondes pour me convaincre de ne pas te réduire en poussière ! Sois concis, j'ai horreur des histoires trop longues !

- Je me nomme ou plutôt on me surnomme Germinal ! Si j'ai commis l'acte abominable de pénétrer vos frontières, c'est pour remettre en mains propres une très importante missive à ta déesse ! La voici, d'ailleurs !

Fouillant dans la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière à la taille, l'intrus y pêcha un feuillet marqué d'un cachet de cire.

- Puis-je, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, savoir qui est l'expéditeur de ce courrier ?

- Les fils de la nouvelle aube, répondit du tac au tac Germinal. Maintenant que tu es renseigné, pourrais-tu me conduire à ta maîtresse ?

Une onde de surprise et de colère parcourut la moelle épinière du Saint d'or.

- Fais-tu, toi aussi, parti de ce groupuscule, questionna-t-il avec hâte.

- J'en suis un membre éminent, effectivement !

- Tu ne manques pas d'audace d'oser te montrer ici, après toutes les exactions commises par ceux que tu représentes !

- Je présume que tu parles de l'emprunt de vos armures sacrées. Je conçois aisément la rancœur que tu dois avoir à mon égard. Mais, confidence pour confidence, j'aimerais te signaler que cette lettre a un rapport direct avec ce que tu nommes des exactions ! Il y est même question de restitution. Aussi, j'apprécierais que tu m'aides, sans attendre, à remplir mon office. Où se trouve Athéna ?

- Je suis tout disposé à lui transmettre cette missive ! Confie-la moi et je tacherai d'oublier cette entrevue !

- Très aimable, mais je suis contraint de décliner cette proposition. Si tu ne souhaites pas me renseigner, tant pis ! Je trouverai seul mon chemin !

- Un pas de plus, et ton espérance de vie fondra comme neige au soleil !

- Nous voilà dans une impasse ! Il est plus que certain qu'aucun de nous ne voudras lâcher du lest ! La seule issue serait de nous affronter et de laisser le vainqueur imposé sa volonté au vaincu !

- Cette solution me paraît équitable ! Mais tu pars avec un profond désavantage ! Je suis équipé d'une armure d'or, protection totale si il en est ! Alors que toi…

- N'aie crainte, je vais équilibrer les forces, clama Germinal, en sortant de sa besace une statuette creuse.

Selon le même phénomène que celle de Vendémiaire, elle se métamorphosa en armure de combat qui se greffa à lui. Shion, expert en la matière, se troubla :

- Cobalt…, pensa-t-il seulement.

- Eh bien, recommença Germinal en admirant son uniforme vermillon. De quoi ai-je l'air ? Je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que j'essaye cette carapace !

- D'un ver de terre engoncé de force dans un écrin de cuivre !

- Sûrement ! Toi qui sembles bon analyste, peux-tu me dire ce qu'est ceci ?

L'intrus piocha dans la sacoche, toujours fixement accrochée à sa taille, une poignée de graines. Devant l'indifférence du Saint, il répondit de lui-même :

- De simples graines ! Minuscules, mais douées de possibilités infinies ! Difficile d'imaginer qu'en l'état, elles recèlent déjà toutes les caractéristiques de l'arbre ou de la plante qu'elles ne deviendront que des mois, des années, voire des siècles plus tard !

- La botanique n'est pas mon violon d'Ingres ! Je suppose que tes graines ont leur utilité en combat, mais j'imagine difficilement comment !

- Le secret se trouve dans les proportions, assura Germinal en semant au compte-gouttes sa précieuse poignée. Trop les espacer appauvrirait bien sûr la récolte. Mais trop de semis dans le même périmètre peut, à contrario, freiner leur croissance !

- Rien ne pousserait sur ces pierres, remarqua Shion, jouant soudain le jeu de son incroyable adversaire.

- Détrompe-toi ! D'ici à peine quatre jours, les premières pousses apparaîtront ! Ce sera ma contribution à l'embelli de ce lieu de mort !

- Soit ! Et notre affrontement, que devient-il ?

- Tu es bien empressé de mordre la poussière ! A ta guise ! Je suis Germinal du Follet ! En garde !

Les cosmos des deux belligérants irradièrent de concert. Comme de coutume, le Saint d'or ouvrit les hostilités en employant son attaque Stardust Revolution. L'homme à la sacoche fut entraîné dans une ascension tourbillonnante et s'écrasa, tête la première, sur le sol pavé de l'arène.

- Cobalt n'avait pas menti, s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Cette armure offre une protection stupéfiante ! Sans elle, j'aurais été broyé par ton attaque ! Dire qu'au départ, je refusais même l'idée d'en avoir une…

- J'avais donc vu juste ! Cobalt est bien le créateur de cette armure !

- Exact ! C'est un individu hautain et prétentieux ! Mais il faut avouer que, dans son domaine, c'est un pur génie capable de courber et modeler la matière selon son bon vouloir ! Mais je ne t'apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Où se trouve-t-il, s'enquit expressément Shion, oubliant jusqu'à la missive d'Athéna.

- Quelle inconstance ! Il y a une minute, tu rêvais de m'écorcher vif, alors qu'à présent c'est à peine si tu remarques ma présence ! Terrasse-moi, et peut être que je répondrai à ta question ! En attendant… REVIVAL PRISM !!!

- CRYSTAL WALL !!!

La barrière de cristal, prétendue infranchissable, fut pourfendue par un rayon prismatique. Ledit rayon toucha le Saint, apparemment sans résultat. Mais Shion, crispé, se téléporta sans attendre.

- La télékinésie, s'extasia Germinal. Quelle faculté fabuleuse ! Les tiens ont de la chance de posséder cette capacité dès la naissance !

- Peu de personnes partagent ton point de vue ! Ce « don » a longtemps été considéré comme une affliction par les hommes qui se qualifiaient eux-même de normaux !

- L'humanité est ainsi bâtie ! La peur est sa principale fondation et l'envie son mortier ! Ajoutons à cela quelques matériaux, comme l'égoïsme et la vanité, et nous obtenons un portrait saisissant des différentes structures dirigeantes !

Shion regarda brusquement son adversaire d'un œil différent. Sans commenter cette philosophie fataliste, il déclara :

- Notre duel continue ! STARDUST REVOLUTION !!!

Les étoiles filantes personnelles du Saint assaillirent Germinal. Toutefois, par son attaque Revival Prism, ce dernier réussit à en annihiler une bonne moitié, réduisant d'autant leur effet destructeur. Celui qui deviendra le maître de Mû énonça calmement :

- Une modification moléculaire ! J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt ! Tu n'as pas détruit ma poussière d'étoile, tu l'as tout bonnement transformée ! Reste à savoir en quoi !

- Bonne question ! Tu le découvriras par toi-même ! REVIVAL PRISM !!!

- Pas si je te métamorphose avant en lumière d'étoile ! STARLIGHT EXTINCTION !!!

La technique de Shion atteignit son adversaire et l'engloba de sa lumière meurtrière. Cependant, Germinal réapparut sain et sauf, après la disparition de celle-ci. Sans délai, il tendit sa lettre au Saint qui la téléporta à lui.

- J'abandonne ! Ce combat ne nous mènera qu'à une destruction commune ! Je vais donc agir comme tu me l'as conseillé et déguerpir ! Tâche d'oublier mon existence… Pour l'instant !

- Pourquoi ferai-je cela ! Après tout, je pourrais te retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que mes amis viennent te cueillir en surnombre !

- Certes ! Mais si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais déjà fait sonner le tocsin ! Cela m'attriste de l'admettre, mais je ne représente rien pour toi ! C'est lui que tu recherches, et nul autre ! N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu as rejoint les rangs de cette déesse d'opérette !?

- Je t'interdis de…

- je m'en vais ! J'espère que tu n'égareras pas ce courrier ! A très bientôt !

Germinal tourna les talons puis, sans raison, déclara :

- En ce monde corrodé, la pitié est un luxe que les êtres tels que nous ne peuvent s'offrir ! Cobalt l'a bien compris, lui !


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 18: L'Alcyon

Vendémiaire était furieux. Comme une bête enragée, il arpentait un sentier au cœur d'un verger, afin de rejoindre le manoir où nous l'avions vu précédemment. Assis autour d'une table d'orientation, quatre hommes, dont Thermidor et Ventôse, profitaient du doux climat. Enfin, pas seulement, chacun d'eux sirotait en fait un verre d'alcool coloré, reconnu pour être de l'absinthe.

- Sois le bienvenu, l'apostropha celui qui, religieusement, servait à boire à ses congénères. Viens donc trinquer avec nous ! L'absinthe est une manne divine réputée pour faire perdre la raison ! Ne sois dont pas le seul à rester sain d'esprit !

L'homme qui venait de s'exprimer de cette façon se prénommait Brumaire. Ses principales caractéristiques étaient ses yeux glauques et sa tignasse blonde et crépue, calvaire absolu du coiffeur le plus endurant. Tout de noir vêtu, il ressemblait un peu à ces poètes maudits qui, généralement, meurent aussi jeunes que déments. Le métis, dédaigneux, n'accorda pas même un salut à ses compagnons et continua sa route.

- Cela fait un bout de temps que l'on ne t'avait vu, lui dit alors Thermidor. Où te cachais-tu ?

L'écossais n'eut pas plus de succès. Ce fut le quatrième acolyte, un dénommé Nivose, qui parvint à lui arracher une parole en disant :

- Le manoir est vide ! Son excellence est partie en promenade, avec Messidor, qui plus est !

- Partie, s'étonna Vendémiaire.

- Ouais, clama gaillardement Thermidor. Il a tenu à s'acquitter lui-même d'une tâche plus que légitime, rendre leurs armures aux Saints d' Athéna !

- Il est au sanctuaire, conclut d'instinct le métis. C'est du suicide, il va se faire lapider !

- Faux, l'arrêta l'écossais. C'est Germinal qui a été chargé de prévenir Athéna en se rendant au domaine sacré. Notre bien-aimé souverain, lui, a juste transporté les armures ailleurs. En un endroit foncièrement déplaisant…

Quittons le repaire des fils de la nouvelle aube pour la mer Ionienne où un bateau, véritable antiquité flottante, filait toutes voiles dehors. Niemand, en navigateur chevronné, agrippait fermement la barre. Habillé pour la circonstance d'une tenue de capitaine corsaire du plus bel effet, il sifflotait gaiement quand il reçut le plus avisé des conseils.

- Tu devrais ralentir l'allure ! Cette coquille de noix va finir par se disloquer !

Dohko, attelle au bras gauche et chevelure mouillée par les embruns, découvrait ainsi les joies de la navigation.

- L'Alcyon a résisté à plus de tempêtes que tu ne saurais en compter, s'offusqua le Saint des Poissons. Ce n'est pas cette croisière qui le torpillera par le fond !

- Bon ! Toi qui as un avis arrêté sur tout, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je vous accompagne en mission ! Sans armure, qui plus est !

- Tu n'es là qu'en qualité d'observateur ! Ton intronisation en tant que Saint ne se fera qu'à notre retour ! Mais ne t'attends pas à une cérémonie en grandes pompes et tout le tralala ! Le sanctuaire mise avant tout sur la sobriété !

Dohko observa l'équipage formé de Fiodor et Vassili, de deux autres Saints d'argent, d'une cohorte de gardes et d'Auroch, monopolisant la proue du navire.

- Ce qui explique cette débauche de moyens pour récupérer une vingtaine d'armure, commenta-t-il. Je m'étais pourtant laissé dire que l'un des vôtres était un télékinésiste prodigieux ! Il aurait pu les téléporter en un battement de cil !

- Son pouvoir, aussi conséquent soit-il, ne peut agir en certains endroits précis de cette planète ! Le sanctuaire, par exemple, car le cosmos d'Athéna provoque des interférences, comme le dit Shion lui-même ! Le même phénomène se produirait ici !

Niemand montra du menton les cotes naissantes d'une île gigantesque, la Sicile. Puis il poursuivit sur tout autre sujet :

- Pardonne-moi d'être indiscret mais, entre nous, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à accepter finalement l'offre de son altesse ?

- Probablement la perspective hautement réjouissante de côtoyer régulièrement une canaille de ton espèce…

- Hum, voilà que je deviens contagieux ! Nous allons bientôt accoster, peut être me répondras-tu alors !

Un garde, posté en vigie, hurla soudain à son capitaine :

- Seigneur Niemand ! Récifs droit devant ! Il n'y a plus aucune possibilité d'avancer ! Nous devons jeter l'ancre !

- Des récifs ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Accrochez-vous à ce que vous pourrez !

Le Saint, par son aura, recouvrit de brume les récifs. Le navire, léger comme l'éther, glissa sur cette mer improvisée et s'échoua sur une plage de sable fin.

- Cale sèche, annonça Dohko, pas vraiment chamboulé.

- Messieurs, votre capitaine vous informe que nous sommes arrivés à bon port ! L'Alcyon vous attendra ici même tout le temps que dureront vos emplettes ! Ne tardez pas, l'endroit n'est pas sûr !

Les gardes, médusés, débarquèrent les premiers, talonnés par les Saints d'argent et par Auroch, fermant volontairement la marche. Fiodor et Vassili adressèrent un bref au revoir au Saint de la Balance et partirent en éclaireurs.

- Les deux acrobates t'aiment bien, à ce que je vois ! Savais-tu que, sans Calahël, aucun des deux n'aurait été admis comme Saint d'argent ?

- Comment cela ?

- Le code d'honneur des Saint est on ne peut plus strict. Leurs combats doivent nécessairement se dérouler en un contre un, c'est la règle. Fiodor et Vassili qui n'ont, ni l'un ni l'autre, le potentiel d'un guerrier de leur rang, sont pourtant autorisés à se battre en s'associant.

- Quel rapport avec Calahël ?

- Très simple ! C'est lui qui a conseillé au sanctuaire de laisser leur chance à ces deux gamins. Il a passé des heures à convaincre le Pope de ne pas laisser filer de tels combattants. Il est vrai qu'a deux, ils peuvent déplacer des montagnes…

- J'ai du mal à m'imaginer Calahël bafouant ainsi vos chers préceptes ! Mais pourquoi me racontes-tu cette histoire ?

- Parce que mon ami, il a fait de même pour toi. Après ton départ du sanctuaire, le Pope était tout disposé à te ficher la paix. Mais il l'a seriné pour qu'il l'autorise à aller te convaincre, et ce malgré l'état d'alerte. Mais il n'avait cependant pas prévu que Lawrence ne passerait pas par les voies protocolaires !

- Pourquoi se sont-ils donnés autant de mal, lâcha Dohko, un peu gêné.

- Va savoir ! Peut être parce que nous souffrons actuellement d'une forte carence en Saints d'or ! Ce qui a conduit le sanctuaire à s'octroyer les services de crapules telles que toi et moi, sans faire la fine bouche ! Ou alors, c'est qu'ils savent reconnaître les représentants de la justice, quand eux même ne se croient pas dignes de cette mission !

Niemand ôta son tricorne pour s'éponger le front. Dohko, pensif, lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

- Quelle était ta vie avant de prêter serment à la déesse ?

- Par la force des choses, j'étais un nomade ! Athéna m'a aidé à me sédentariser !


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 19: Le fléau des dieux

Dohko se lassait d'attendre. Deux heurs déjà que la petite expédition avait quitté le bateau, et toujours rien en vue. Niemand, pour sa part, passait le temps en vérifiant l'étanchéité de la coque de son navire.

- Si tu t'ennuies, rien ne te dispense de venir m'aider, lui dit-il. La coque est couverte d'algues et j'ai un grattoir à ta disposition !

- Je ne suis là qu'en qualité d'observateur, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Et surtout, je ne veux pas risquer de me briser encore une fois le bras !

Brusquement, les deux Saints furent assaillis par une sensation de malaise. Un cosmos gargantuesque, en provenance directe de l'île, leur faisait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

- Ca y est, proclama Niemand, scrutant le volcan appelé Etna. Il a pris conscience de notre présence !

- Ainsi la légende disait vraie ! Typhon le plus puissant des géants, l'ennemi héréditaire des dieux de l'Olympe, est emprisonné ici ! Je perçois son cosmos, assoupi, enchaîné au plus profond du volcan !

- Pour un amnésique, tu as une sacrée mémoire ! Tu as raison, Typhon, le tueur de dieux, se trouve bel et bien là ! Voilà pourquoi Shion ne pouvait intervenir ! L'aura du géant parasiterait ses téléportations !

- Cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi autant de Saints ont été dépêchés pour cette mission ! L'âme de Typhon est scellée, qu'avons-nous à craindre de lui ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Bien plus…

L'expédition, quant à elle, poursuivait son chemin. Encadrés par les Saints d'argent les gardes, en file Indienne, commençaient l'ascension du volcan.

- Les armures sont sur cette corniche, expliqua Vassili. En nous dépêchant, nous arriverons au vaisseau avant la tombée de la nuit !

- C'est trop facile, observa son congénère, un éphèbe brun du nom de Proxima.

Fiodor, écoutant à peine cet avis plus que pertinent, jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Auroch, maintenant à un jet d'arbalète du groupe, les suivait inlassablement.

- Si vous voulez le fond de ma pensée, dit-il. Notre chaperon me fait plus froid dans le dos que tous les pièges que nous pourrions rencontrer !

- On le dit orfèvre en diverses sortes de tortures, jacta Proxima, vérifiant que l'objet de sa médisance ne l'entende pas. Il aimerait aussi laisser mourir ses adversaires à petit feu !

- On dit aussi que les dieux, Athéna y comprise, n'existent pas ! Pas plus que les Saints, coupa Vassili. Oubliez ces ragots et acquittons-nous au plus vite de cette mission !

Le quatrième Saint d'argent se nommait Lodz. Bâti comme un lutteur, le visage renfrogné et le cheveu ras, il donnait une impression toute militaire de calme et d'assurance. Aussi, ses comparses furent-ils d'autant plus surpris de le voir trébucher et s'écrouler.

- Lodz, s'inquiéta Fiodor. Ca ne va pas ?!

- Ce n'est rien, les rassura-t-il en se relevant aussitôt. C'est juste un étourdissement ! J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je n'ai pas le pied marin ! Sans doute est-ce une séquelle de notre traversée !

Fiodor et Vassili échangèrent un regard incrédule. L'arrivée du groupe à proximité des armures coupa court à toutes supputations. Chacune d'elles, soigneusement rangée dans son urne de transport, les attendait patiemment. Par dérision, les ravisseurs les avaient également alignées selon l'ordre chronologique de leur  
« emprunt ». Vassili, suspicieux, vérifia le contenu des urnes. Quand il fut traîtreusement frappé par une vrille d'énergie. Sévèrement touché, il  
s'écroula dans les bras d'un Fiodor éberlué.

Sur le navire Dohko, perdu dans ses pensées, ressentit le cosmos de Vassili faiblir dramatiquement. Niemand le perçut également mais, sans affolement, continua de vaquer à l'entretien de son bien le plus précieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avoua-t-il à Dohko. Un ange gardien peu orthodoxe, mais diablement efficace, veille sur eux.

Fiodor, sans réfléchir, se jeta sur Lodz, l'agresseur de son frère. Mais le porteur de l'armure d'Orion le renvoya, d'un coup de genou bien senti.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit, lui cria Proxima, Saint d'argent du Centaure. Nous…

- Misérables mortels, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix incroyablement gutturale. Qui vous a permit de troubler ainsi mon sommeil millénaire ?

- Ce… Ce n'est plus Lodz, clama Fiodor. Son âme est dominée par une aura maléfique et surpuissante ! Ce cosmos tourbillonnant comme un ouragan déchaîné, ce ne peut être que celui de…

- Typhon, compléta Proxima. Malgré les sceaux de Zeus, son emprise opère encore en ce monde ! Quel… Quel pouvoir terrifiant !!

- Mortels ! Déguerpissez si vous tenez à vos insignifiantes vies ! Moi Typhon, dieu des géants, garde votre compagnon et ces armures en offrande ! Ils partageront mon sort et serons noyés dans la mer de magma de ma prison, afin que nul n'oublie que ma renaissance approche ! Fuyez ! Engeance inférieure !!

Le Saint de la Meute, ignorant ces recommandations, repartit à la charge. Cependant, une onde dorée le fit valdinguer pendant la préparation de son attaque, lui sauvant ainsi probablement la vie. Les gardes du sanctuaire firent alors une haie d'honneur à un retardataire.

- Ne… ne te mêle pas de ça, lui hurla Fiodor, faisant fi du respect dû à un de ses supérieurs. Il est à moi !!

Auroch, méprisant, dégrafa sa longue cape et commanda aux gardes :

- Emmenez les armures ! Je me charge du reste !

- Tu n'as pas compris, s'énerva Fiodor. Je viens de te dire…

Proxima posa fermement la main sur l'épaule de son semblable. Il lui confia son frère et, en bon chef d'orchestre, dirigea les opérations. Chaque garde prit une urne sur son dos et, au pas de course, dévala la pente du volcan. Ensuite, il murmura à l'oreille de Fiodor :

- Viens, nous devons soigner Vassili ! Réfrène tes pulsions vengeresses, seul, tu n'arriveras à rien…

Les Saints d'argent quittèrent, à leur tour, la corniche. Lodz/Typhon n'essaya nullement de les retenir. Il attendit patiemment leurs départs et provoqua copieusement Auroch :

- Une vermine reste une vermine, qu'elle soit d'or ou d'argent ! Mais si cette vermine choisit de se sacrifier à la place de ses amis, je me dois de saluer son héroïque stupidité !

- Ces larves ne sont pas mes amis, mais des chaînes entravant mes mouvements ! C'est un sentiment qu'un animal en laisse, comme toi, peut comprendre !

- Mortel ! Ton irrévérence est distrayante ! Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à retirer  
chaque parcelle de ta peau ! Tes cris de douleur seront mélodie à mes oreilles !

- Tu parles trop ! TAURUS SISMIC WAVE !!!

Le Saint balafré frappa violement le sol jonché de scories. L'onde de choc, ébranlant la structure du volcan, balaya Lodz. Toutefois, après s'être fracassé le crâne sur un amas de magma solidifié, il se remit instantanément debout.

- Humain ! Ton attitude me surprend ! Tu frappes sans hésitation ton compagnon d'arme, mais de plus tu prends le risque de fissurer la paroi du volcan ! Te moques-tu de l'existence de ces vermines-ci ?

Lodz/Typhon embrassa du regard un village misérable qui paraissait posé, plus que construit, au pied du volcan.

- Oui je m'en contrefiche ! TAURUS SISMIC WAVE !!!

A nouveau, l'onde frappa le Saint possédé. La croûte de lave recouvrant la cheminée du volcan se craquela alors dangereusement. Quelques jets de souffre filtrèrent des fissures, signes d'une éruption imminente.

- Tu ne parviendras pas à me vaincre ainsi ! J'en déduis que tu souhaites périr de la main de ton semblable ! Comme il te siéra, PURITY HURRICANE !!!

Un ouragan, à échelle réduite, décolla la lourde carcasse d'Auroch du sol. L'Etna, de plus en plus exaspéré par ces vandales, s'escrima à les chasser en grondant rageusement.

- Mortel présomptueux, tu auras connu une fin princière ! Ton nom résonnera à jamais comme celui d'un martyr et…

- Rengaine tes formules de victoire archaïques ! Je suis toujours vivant !

- Tu forces mon admiration ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu survives à pareille tempête !

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Ton attaque était, par sa faiblesse, une insulte à ma personne ! En dépit de ton emprisonnement, j'aurais cru le plus grand rival de Zeus autrement plus compétitif que cela ! Tes sceaux s'amenuisent de jour en jour, pourtant tu ne parviens qu'à contrôler un médiocre Saint d'argent, augmentant sans conviction ses pouvoirs ! Si ceux quoi ont dérobé les armures de bronze pensaient nous infliger une épreuve insurmontable en les déposant ici, ils se sont fourvoyés !

- Silence vermisseau ! PURITY HURRICANE !!!

Auroch, impérial, se jeta au cœur de l'ouragan. Comme pour un applaudissement, il claqua énergiquement des mains. Ce geste anodin créa une dépression d'air suffisante pour arrêter les vents dévastateurs. Puis, jaugeant Typhon qui, par delà Lodz, l'observait ébahi il déclara :

- J'ai accepté cette mission pour une seule raison, te faire découvrir la terreur ! Même le prince des géants doit avoir une faille psychique ! PRIMAL TERROR !!!

Quoi que fit le Saint du Taureau, il n'y eut aucun effet visuel. Il se borna à fixer Lodz droit dans les yeux. Par contre le corps de Typhon, dissimulé sous une impressionnante profondeur de magma, s'agita.

Dans une transe frénétique, il se recroquevilla et s'étira sans discontinuer. Le Saint d'Orion ne connut pas de tels soubresauts mais, comme un automate cessant de fonctionner, s'écroula inerte.

Le Saint d'or s'imagina alors l'âme du plus puissant des géants, semblable à un enfant apeuré, regagnant en toute hâte son enveloppe charnelle véritable. Il se fendit d'un sourire à cette pensée et s'en alla, abandonnant Lodz à son sort. Le volcan relâchait déjà des projectiles incandescents quand Proxima, venant aux nouvelles, cria au Saint d'or :

- Ne t'enfuis pas ! C'est par ta faute que l'Etna s'éveille ! Tu dois venir en aide aux habitants de ce village !

- Ma tâche est accomplie ! Libre à toi de jouer aux héros, si le cœur t'en dit !

Le Saint du Centaure, ne pouvant compter que sur lui-même, fit exploser son cosmos. Courageusement, il fit face à la coulée de magma, qui déferlait sur lui, et s'échina à la contenir. Providentiellement, cette dernière fut gagnée par un épais brouillard.

Défiant toutes les lois de la nature, il la refroidit intégralement. Proxima, tétanisé, constata que les brèches du volcan se colmataient et que l'Etna, apaisé, se rendormait. Sans retenue, il loua le ciel ou plutôt Niemand qui, à bout de forces, s'appuyait sur Dohko pour ne pas chanceler.

- Score final, Niemand un, l'Etna zéro, rigola-t-il.

- Ton ange gardien m'a tout l'air d'une foutue pourriture, s'énerva Dohko, donnant dans la vulgarité. Pour qui se prend-il ?

- Pour ce qu'il est, le plus dangereux des Saints d'or ! Et crois-moi, je préfère largement le savoir de notre côté !


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 20: La fleur de pluie

Le hall du manoir exhalait une agréable odeur de terre mouillée. Brumaire contemplait, par la porte entrebâillée, les rayons du soleil rompre l'uniformité de l'averse. Mélancolique, il s'assit sur une marche et se servit un petit verre d'absinthe. A cet instant précis Germinal, trempé jusqu'aux os, fit une entrée remarquée.

- La ponctualité est la qualité première des rois, lui expliqua Brumaire. Mais ce n'est certainement pas l'une des tiennes, noble semeur !

- A chacun ses tares ! Ton léger penchant pour la boisson passerait, aux yeux de certain, pour de l'alcoolisme forcené !

- Tu parles de tares, mais celles qui te sont quotidiennement reprochées devraient te faire rougir plus que de raison ! Fieffé assassin !

- Un autre que moi t'aurait certainement arraché la langue pour de tels propos ! Mais que pourrais-je bien faire d'une pareille ignominie ! Offre-moi donc à boire pour que l'ivresse nous absoute provisoirement de nos pêchés !

- Bien parlé, compagnon de pénitence ! Mais au préalable, tu devras prouver que tu es digne de trinquer avec moi ! Car ton retard inopiné t'a, tout naturellement, désigné pour accomplir une tâche désagréable ! Vois !

Une jeune fille, toute en finesse et en délicatesse, descendit cérémonieusement les marches. Germinal remarqua d'abord le parfum qui se dégageait d'elle, subtil mélange de fleurs sauvages et d'effluves plus sucrés.

Elle était vêtue d'un justaucorps bicolore et d'une écharpe de lin lui recouvrant la partie inférieure du visage. La partie supérieure se composait de deux iris bleu comme l'azur surmontés d'une coiffure brunette, coupée au carré.

- Cette jeune personne se fait appeler Sun-ya, dit Brumaire, jouant les entremetteurs. Son excellence l'a rencontré lors sa dernière pérégrination ! Figure-toi qu'elle souhaite, plus que tout, rejoindre notre organisation ! Mais la motivation ne suffit pas toujours à se faire accepter ! Aussi avons-nous décidé, d'un commun accord, de lui faire passer un petit test d'incorporation ! Et c'est toi qui as été élu à la majorité pour t'occuper de cet examen !

- Les absents ont toujours torts, annonça Germinal, en donnant en gage sa lourde sacoche à son compagnon. Cela m'apprendra à traîner mes guêtres en chemin ! Mademoiselle, je suis à vous !

La jeune fille, en position de combat, développa son aura. Sans mot dire, elle se jeta sur son adversaire imposé et lui décocha une série de coups de pied à différentes hauteurs du corps. Le fils de la nouvelle aube, appréciant la diversité de cette entrée en matière, trouva sans problème une parade adaptée à chaque assaut.

- Magnifique jeu de jambes, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Voyons ce que tu vaux en combat aérien !

Par un balayage au ras du sol, il obligea Sun-ya à quitter la terre ferme. Du plat de la main, il la frappa à l'abdomen pour lui faire prendre de l'altitude. Attendant sa réaction, il fut surpris de la voir s'accrocher au plafond, dont la surface était pourtant aussi lisse qu'un miroir. De sa main libre, elle envoya un assortiment d'éclats d'énergie sur Germinal. Le manquant de peu, ces éclats creusèrent le sol de multiples aspérités disgracieuses.

- Les plus jolies fleurs se targuent souvent de posséder des épines acérées, professa Brumaire. En voici un parfait exemple !

- Fleur elle est, fleur elle restera ! REVIVAL PRISM !!!

Germinal passa à la vitesse supérieure. Son rayon toucha Sun-ya et la ramena au sol, aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait quitté.

- Le corps humain est une machine fabuleuse, commenta Germinal sans lâcher prise. Ton être ne disparaîtra pas, je vais seulement fondre ses précieux mécanismes pour les reforger à ma convenance ! Ta mort permettra peut être de prolonger la vie d'une poignée de déshérités ! A moins qu'elle ne serve à embellir leurs mornes existences !

Sun-ya sentit chaque cellule de son corps vibrer et se modifier inexorablement. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle se releva et, en chant du cygne, poussa son cosmos en ses ultimes retranchements.

- Ne lutte pas inutilement ! Tu ne parviendras qu'à prolonger ton agonie !

La voix de Germinal était imprégnée d'une réelle émotion. Brumaire, qui le connaissait bien, songea qu'il était sûrement plus à plaindre que Sun-ya. Machinalement, il soupesa sa sacoche et pensa :

- Au jour du jugement dernier, le poids de tes fautes pèsera aussi lourd que celui de tes mérites ! Si Hadès est indulgent, il t'accordera sans doute un arpent de son royaume pour exercer à jamais tes talents…

Sortant abruptement Brumaire de ses réflexions, Sun-ya, pour la première fois, fit entendre le son de sa voix :

- Si je dois mourir, tu m'accompagneras au tombeau ! FIRELIFE COMBUSTION !!!

Une énergie blafarde enveloppa la jeune fille. Brumaire, atterré, réalisa qu'elle cherchait à combiner la faculté d'auto combustion de son organisme à son propre cosmos. Ceci afin de créer une explosion dévastatrice. Mais une voix autoritaire somma les belligérants de cesser le combat, avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. L'homme au manteau pourpre, escorté par tous les personnages connus du manoir, apparut en haut des marches.

- Cette petite a du cran, s'exclama Thermidor. Qui plus est, elle se bat remarquablement ! Si elle souhaite encore nous rejoindre, je vote sans hésiter en sa faveur !

La plupart des convives, Brumaire et Germinal y compris, approuvèrent. Seuls Vendémiaire et l'homme au masque diabolique n'exprimèrent aucun avis. Le personnage au manteau déclara officiellement :

- Sun-ya, à compter de cet instant, tu fais partie des fils de la nouvelle aube ! Félicitations !

- Merci excellence, répondit Sun-ya, un peu sonnée par l'arrêt subit de son attaque kamikaze.

L'individu au manteau tiqua en s'entendant nommé de ce titre honorifique. Titre de plus en plus en vogue chez ses subalternes, qui étouffèrent quelques rires.

- Cobalt, poursuivit-il. Je te charge de confectionner une tenue plus adaptée à notre dernière recrue ! Dans les plus brefs délais, cela va s'en dire !

- Oui, répondit l'homme au masque et à la chevelure de neige.

- Mes amis, reprit le dirigeant. Après toutes ces années d'attente et de préparation, l'heure est enfin venue d'entrer en action ! La guerre va commencer et vous serez les instruments de notre victoire ! Cette ère d'esclavage est révolue ! Nous bâtirons un monde équitable, dépourvu de caste et de droit du sang ! Ce n'est pas de l'utopie, c'est l'accomplissement d'un rêve commun à chaque être humain !

Les fils de la nouvelle aube, Vendémiaire en tête, acclamèrent sans trop d'effusions ce discours convenu.

- Vous avez quartier libre ! Mais sachez bien que l'opération peut débuter à tout moment !

- Mais excellence, se permit le métis. Les troupes d'Athéna sont en pleine réorganisation ! N'est-ce pas le moment opportun de leur porter l'estocade ?

- Non ! On vient de m'apprendre qu'un nouveau Saint d'or serait récemment apparu au sanctuaire ! Il nous faut d'abord glaner des informations sur lui et ensuite, nous frapperons ! Il se nommerait Dohko !!

Le dirigeant décomposa lentement chaque syllabe de ce nom, pour bien marquer les esprits. Thermidor, fébrile, donna une tape amicale à Vendémiaire et lui susurra :

- Il est à moi ! Ne t'avise pas de me couper l'herbe sous le pied !

- Tu te trompes ! Je l'ai vu le premier…


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Enlèvement

Les arènes du sanctuaire grouillaient de vie. Dohko, en ermite patenté, détestait les bains de foule. La vision d'une telle affluence de gardes, Saints et disciples divers assombrit considérablement son humeur.

- Seigneur Dohko, osa timidement un garde. Les seigneurs Niemand et Ganymède vous demandent ! Suivez-moi, je vous prie !

S'il est une chose que Dohko détestait encore plus que la foule, c'étaient ces ronds de jambe dont le gratifiaient, à présent, ceux qui le croisaient. Comme si le simple fait de porter cette armure faisait de lui un homme meilleur.

- Voilà notre belle au bois dormant, s'exclama Niemand. Tu viens enfin prendre part à notre kermesse !

- Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

- Nous comblons notre retard, rétorqua Ganymède. Cela fait une semaine que vous avez ramené les armures et depuis nous avons patiemment attendu. Les fils de la nouvelle aube ne donnent plus signe de vie. Hadès, pour sa part, n'est pas encore prêt à passer à l'offensive. Les résurrections intempestives n'étaient que des mises en garde. Une façon sournoise de nous faire découvrir l'étendue de sa puissance.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ?

- Il nous l'a affirmé, déclara le Saint des Poissons, en désignant le Pope en pleine discussion avec Shion et deux Saints d'argent. Nous ignorons comment il se débrouille, mais le fait est qu'il a toujours raison ! Ca en est même fortement agaçant !

- Soit ! Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Que signifie cette agitation ?

- Très simple, renchérit Ganymède. Pour te faire un résumé succinct, lors de la disparition des armures de bronze, la majorité des camps d'entraînement furent laissés à l'abandon. Leurs occupants se réfugiant en nos murs en attendant l'évolution de la situation. Toute activité fut gelée pendant ce temps. A présent que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, nous pouvons remettre aux plus méritants les armures qui leur incombent !

- Si je comprends bien, tous ces gamins vont se battre afin d'obtenir une armure ! Vaste programme !

- En effet, intervint le Pope, arrivant comme un cheveu sur la soupe. La situation est un peu insolite mais puisque tous étaient déjà au sanctuaire… Nous allons recréer ici les épreuves d'obtention des armures de bronze. Chaque maître jugera ses disciples et, officieusement, vous assurerez la sécurité de tout un chacun. Ouvrez l'œil ! Nos ennemis pourraient profiter de la confusion générale pour s'introduire au cœur du domaine !

- Grand Pope, s'immisça Shion. Le Saint de Céphée, garant de l'île d'Andromède, souhaite s'entretenir avec vous ! Il prétend que les conditions pour recréer je ne sais quel sacrifice ne sont pas réunies !

- Les ennuis commencent ! Messieurs, soyez vigilants ! Le poids du sanctuaire pèse, plus que jamais, sur vos épaules !

- Quel comédien, lâcha après son départ Niemand.

- Que veux-tu dire !?

- Qu'il omet de nous parler d'un détail crucial, compléta le Saint du Verseau. Tout ceci n'est que de la poudre aux yeux ! Une diversion bruyante servant à attirer l'attention sur le domaine sacré ! Ne remarques-tu rien d'inhabituel ?

- Si, répondit Dohko. Athéna n'est pas là !

- Exact ! Pas plus que Lawrence et Calahël ! Etrange coïncidence, vous ne trouvez  
pas !

- Sans doute sont-ils partis en promenade à la campagne afin de se changer les idées, proposa Shion ; cueillant une fleur poussant sur la pavage de l'arène. Les carrés de verdure sont malheureusement bien rares ici bas…

Shion ne pensait pas aussi bien dire. Loin de là, dans une contrée voisine d'un certain royaume d'Asgard un carrosse, trop banal pour l'être vraiment, fendait justement la campagne. Un petit garçon, riant aux éclats, avait pris place aux côtés du cocher et singeait chacun de ses gestes.

- Lucas, le réprimanda une voix féminine venant de l'intérieur. Cesse d'embêter notre conducteur !

- Ne vous en faites pas madame, répondit le cocher, un petit bonhomme trapu à la moustache grisonnante et broussailleuse. Il ne me dérange pas ! Au contraire !

Plongeant dans l'habitacle du carrosse, nous découvrons Athéna, le visage dissimulé par une capuche ecclésiastique, entourée de Rebecca et d'une autre jeune femme. Cette dernière venait de s'adresser au garçonnet. Elle referma la trappe permettant de parler au conducteur et tenta de se détendre. Elle était l'archétype de la beauté scandinave avec ses yeux turquoise, sa silhouette élancée et ses longs cheveux clairs.

Sur la banquette opposée Lawrence et Calahël, habillés en riches colporteurs itinérants, observaient le paysage défilant à leur fenêtre.

- Isild, déclara Lawrence. Laisse-le s'amuser ! C'est de son âge !

- Je le sais ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter ! Ce doit être l'instinct maternel qui reprend le dessus !

Le Saint du Scorpion prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra tendrement. Athéna et Rebecca, complices, gloussèrent devant cette scène mignonnette. Calahël, lui, eut un soupir d'exaspération voulant tout dire.

- Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit-il. Surtout dans le climat actuel !

- Cette visite furtive était prévue de très longue date, clama sa souveraine. Le seigneur Hedger m'a certifié que, à part lui-même et quelques gens de confiance, nul n'est informé de notre visite en Asgard ! Nous n'avons rien à craindre !

- Peut être ! Mais il suffirait qu'une seule information ait filtré… Nos ennemis seraient probablement ravis de vous trouver avec une escorte aussi restreinte !

- L'autre moitié de la si légère escorte te fait remarquer que deux Saints d'or équivalent à une armée, s'exclama Lawrence. Qui plus est, nos armures sont à portée de main !

Il tapota de la phalange du doigt la cloison sur laquelle tous deux se tenaient adossés. Rebecca, effrontée, déclara :

- Si mon cousin est aussi grognon, c'est parce qu'il s'est fermement opposé à ma venue ! Sans doute a-t-il peur que je succombe au charme des fiers guerriers d'Asgard !

Le Saint du Sagittaire se renfrogna. Son humeur, déjà maussade, se dégrada encore quand il s'aperçut que le véhicule s'immobilisait.

- Que se passe-t-il Anthelme ?

- La route est obstruée par un arbre énorme, rétorqua le cocher. Il a dû souffler une sacrée tempête pour déraciner un tel mastodonte !

- Je vais y jeter un œil, proclama Lawrence.

- Sois sur tes gardes, lui fit promettre Isild, épouse attentive.

Le Saint du Scorpion s'employa bien vite à dégager la voie. Sous les yeux admiratifs de son fils, il réduisit en miettes l'encombrant obstacle.

- La voie est libre ! Nous…

Lawrence ne termina pas sa phrase. Rôdant silencieusement autour du carrosse, une créature féline lui décocha un grognement de salut. Au cours de sa carrière, il avait rencontré nombre d'animaux féroces, mais aucun n'égalait, par ses proportions, ce magnifique spécimen. Ce fut la longueur de ses crocs qui impressionna surtout le Saint. Une seule morsure lui aurait certainement permis de décapiter le plus puissant des taureaux. Malgré ce gigantisme, aucun des occupants du véhicule ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence.

- Ne… Bougez… Pas, souffla le Saint, dégainant son aiguillon mortel.

L'horrible créature parut comprendre les intentions de Lawrence. En dépit de son imposant gabarit, elle bondit sur le toit du carrosse et, d'un coup de griffe, envoya Anthelme retrouver ses ancêtres. Avant que le Saint n'ait pu la mettre en joue, elle saisit délicatement par sa chemise Lucas, trop effrayé pour hurler, et disparut sans laisser de trace.

- Lucas !!!!

Isild, hystérique, se jeta à la poursuite de son fils. Mais Calahël la retint solidement par les épaules.

- Qu'elle est cette abomination ?!

- Ma future descente de lits !! Isild, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ramènerai notre fils au péril de ma vie, s'il le faut !!

L'armure du Scorpion, pulvérisant le coffre du carrosse, se greffa à un Lawrence plus remonté que jamais. Laissant ces dames au bon soin de Calahël, il s'engagea dans un sous-bois ténébreux. Isild, soudain calmée, murmura :

- Tu y arriveras. j'ai confiance en toi.

Le Saint du Sagittaire trépignait, mais il lui était impossible d'abandonner les jeunes femmes.

- Je le ressens maintenant, songea-t-il. Un cosmos guide cette créature ! Non, plus qu'un cosmos, un lien psychique…

La course-poursuite fut plutôt brève. La créature, après s'être engagée dans une carrière de pierre désaffectée, s'arrêta et déposa avec précaution son inestimable proie. Un homme, attendant probablement son retour, s'approcha et lui caressa les flancs.

- Bon travail Nadir ! Quoi qu'il puisse se produire, surtout n'intervient pas !

Lawrence arriva deux secondes plus tard. La configuration du lieu le conforta dans son intuition. Le but de cette créature était bel et bien de l'attirer ici.

- Ton fils est simplement évanoui ! Je puis t'assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait !

Le Saint considéra celui qui devait être le maître de la bête et harangua :

- Tes méthodes sont exécrables, fils de la nouvelle aube ! Qui t'a permit de t'en prendre à cet enfant !?

- La fin justifie les moyens, répliqua sèchement l'homme connu sous le nom de Messidor.

- Je suis Lawrence du Scorpion ! Et tu es… ?

- Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance ! Mais sache que mon compagnon d'infortune se nomme Nadir ! Si tu survis, promets-moi de faire de lui une description honnête ! Jusqu'à présent, les portraits le décrivant ne furent que caricatures ou  
approximations peu flatteuses !

Séquence désormais habituelle, Messidor brandit une statuette qui enfla et devint une armure de combat. Détail troublant, l'armure était une représentation très ressemblante de la créature. Une fois équipé, l'homme au catogan de gentilhomme s'écria :

- Il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas de haine à ton égard ! Mais ce combat est nécessaire ! Chacun de nous, s'il reste en vie, constitue un danger trop important pour le camp adverse !


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 22 : La première victime

Au sanctuaire, un nouveau Saint venait de voir le jour. Après un duel épique, le jeune Tudal était venu à bout de Siem. Tudal, quinze ans, avait l'exubérance et l'arrogance dues à son âge. Il mena ce combat tambour battant, persuadé de son écrasante supériorité. Siem, d'un an son cadet, était un personnage plus terne et effacé. Il ne répondit à aucune des provocations de son adversaire et se défendit gauchement, supputant peut être son inévitable défaite.

Tous deux étaient les disciples de la splendide Tess. Véritable paradoxe elle dégageait, en dépit du masque sensé atténué sa féminité, une sensualité et un magnétisme incroyables. Bon nombre de ses semblables, au cœur pourtant si chaste, se seraient volontiers damnés pour apercevoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, son visage dérobé.

D'ailleurs Niemand, un jour de grande inspiration, lui fit un numéro de charme étonnamment romantique. Fine tacticienne, la belle n'accepta ni ne repoussa ses avances. Le Saint des Poissons déclara plus tard cette galéjade magnifique, passée depuis à la postérité :

- Le sanctuaire a transformé les femmes en vraies mantes religieuses ! Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre elles choisirait, si elles étaient démasquées, d'aimer puis ensuite de tuer le malheureux curieux ! Mais après tout, mourir d'amour n'est-elle pas la plus belle des morts ?

Pour en revenir au combat, Tess pragmatique, s'approcha de Siem et lui demanda :

- Depuis quand as-tu cette blessure ?

L'épaule de Siem était trempée de sang. La blessure était visiblement profonde car le jeune homme réprima un cri en la cachant de sa main.

- Trois jours ! C'est à l'entraînement, je…

- Le combat est annulé ! Il sera reporté jusqu'à ta guérison !

- Quoi ?! hurla Tudal. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! J'ai gagné honnêtement, l'armure est à moi !

- Suffit ! Je ne te permets pas de contester ma décision ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis encore ton maître ! Tu me dois obéissance !

- C'est injuste, pesta l'arrogant jeune homme. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ce crétin vient se battre en étant blessé ! Il savait ce qui l'attendait ! De toute façon, un vrai Saint doit vaincre quel que soit les conditions ! Si j'avais eu le même handicap, j'aurais gagné quand même !

- Tiens donc ! Tu es bien sûr de toi ! Voudrais-tu mettre cette belle théorie en pratique ?

Dohko, surveillant de cette arène improvisée au seuil de la maison du Bélier, s'avança prestement.

- Si tu es si fort que ça, continua-t-il, tu ne rechigneras certainement pas à m'affronter !

- Me battre contre un Saint d'or, s'étonna Tudal, perdant sa morgue.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis même prêt à te laisser te servir de ceci ! Attrape !!

Dohko détacha une épée de son armure et la lança à Tudal, dépassé par la situation.

- Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis un Saint, mais j'ai pu constater que ces armes avaient une puissance hors du commun ! Associée à tes qualités innées, elle devrait te permettre de me vaincre aisément ! Vas-y, frappe !

Tudal hésita longuement. Garde haute, il fit mine d'attaquer. Mais prudemment, il déposa l'arme au sol.

- Tu abandonnes, constata le Saint de la Balance.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous battre, gémit Tudal. Vous êtes un Saint d'or…

- Et… ?

- Vous êtes des centaines de fois plus puissant que moi ! Je n'ai pas la moindre chance ! Le combat ne serait pas équitable !

- Bien raisonné ! Pourtant, cela ne te dérange pas de te croire plus fort que ton ami qui est blessé ! Toi qui parles d'équité ne penses-tu pas que, pour obtenir cette armure, tu devrais faire de vraies preuves ? Laisse-le guérir et affronte-le loyalement ! Si tu es réellement le meilleur, tu vaincras et gagneras aussi le respect de tes pairs !

- Oui, répondit Tudal, penaud.

Pour faire amende honorable, il s'approcha de Siem et, sans arrière pensée, l'aida à se relever.

- Merci, dit Tess, en rapportant son arme à Dohko.

- Je te prie de m'excuser ! Je n'avais pas à intervenir dans cette affaire ! Mais Tudal avait besoin d'une bonne leçon !

- C'est très bien ainsi. Tudal aurait remporté l'armure, quoi qu'il advienne. Au fond c'est un bon garçon, il est juste bouffi d'orgueil. Cette douche froide lui remettra les idées en place !

- Je l'espère ! Je dois reprendre ma ronde, à bientôt…

Dohko abandonna Tess à ses élèves et rejoint Niemand, tout sourire.

- Serais-tu intervenu si leur maître avait été plus… masculin, l'interrogea-t-il.

- Qui sait…

Contrairement à ses comparses, Lawrence n'était pas à la fête. Le combat venait de débuter et chacun de deux antagonistes cherchait la faille dans la garde adverse, sans grand résultat. Ce fut le Saint qui releva le niveau en se servant de son implacable technique, l'Aiguille écarlate.

A l'identique de son combat passé contre Vendémiaire, trois piqûres transpercèrent Messidor. Cependant, bien que les fissures de l'armure se résorbèrent aussitôt Messidor, lui, sembla plus que gêné par cette acuponcture meurtrière.

- L'Aiguille écarlate est une attaque différente de toutes celles que tu as du connaître jusqu'à présent ! On peut même dire qu'elle n'est que compassion, car elle va te permettre de choisir ta voie ! En tout et pour tout, elle est composée de quinze piqûres qui, sur ton corps, tracerons la forme de la constellation du Scorpion ! Les douleurs qui vont t'être infligées dépassent l'entendement et iront, cela va de soit, en augmentant au cours du combat ! Aussi, deux alternatives s'offrent à toi, la réédition ou la mort ! A laquelle va ta préférence ?

- La mort ! Mais la tienne, bien entendu ! BEASTLY RUSH !!!

Une attaque, fulgurante et sinueuse, frappa violemment le Saint sur le flanc droit. Visiblement, Messidor avait réinventé le rayon d'énergie à direction modulable. Lawrence, le corps endurci par des années d'entraînement, accusa le coup et mit à profit son tour de jeu. Par cinq autres piqûres, il refroidit sauvagement les ardeurs du fils de la nouvelle aube.

- La réédition ou la mort, vociféra-t-il. Rien d'autre ne pourra te sauver !

La créature, voyant son maître ainsi malmené, retroussa méchamment les babines.

- Tout scorpion que tu es, tu ne devrais pas être aussi convaincu de ta victoire prochaine ! Il suffirait que tu perdes ton aiguillon pour chuter du statut de prédateur à celui de proie sans défense !

- Assez de formules toutes faites ! SCARLET NEEDLE !!!

- Tu as besoin d'une preuve ostensible ! BEASTLY RUSH !!!

Messidor fut touché par les deux piqûres suivantes. Mais son rayon réussit un exploit d'anthologie. Avec une précision d'orfèvre, il sectionna l'index droit du Saint, symbole et catalyseur de sa puissance. Les deux belligérants s'écroulèrent. Messidor, tremblant de tous ses membres, se releva le premier.

- C'en est fini de toi ! Tu es condamné !

- Nous sommes condamnés, répondit Lawrence. Je t'ai porté dix coups, même si tu survis tu n'auras jamais plus la maîtrise totale de tes sens.

- Exact. Cette lutte au sommet va laisser des marques indélébiles. Mais je suis prêt à mourir s'il le faut. Je ne suis que le fer de lance d'une puissance qui vous dépasse !

Le Saint saisit l'opportunité de glaner de nouveaux renseignements et demanda, presque innocemment :

- Les fils de la nouvelle aube ! Même votre patronyme est une énigme ! Lors du rapt des armures de bronze, vous n'avez rien revendiqué de concret ! Quels objectifs poursuivez-vous en réalité ?

- Je doute qu'un aussi fervent fidèle d'Athéna puisse les comprendre ! Nous voulons tout bonnement mettre un terme à son hégémonie ! Nous pensons qu'elle s'est montrée indigne de la mission divine qui lui a été confiée ! A l'heure actuelle, cette planète est le théâtre de luttes intestines effroyables, auxquelles elle n'accorde pas d'intérêt ! Ta déesse n'a que les yeux rivés sur ses adversaires de toujours, Hadès et consort. A ceux-là aussi, nous réservons un traitement de faveur, soit dit en passant ! Mais dans l'immédiat, notre objectif principal est de renverser Athéna et de former une ligne de défense qui ne soit sous la coupe d'aucune divinité ! Cette terre a été léguée aux humains, ils la protégeront par leurs propres moyens !

- Je vois ! En un sens, je ne puis te donner tort, nous poursuivons des idéaux similaires ! Pourquoi ne pas oublier pour un temps ces querelles éthiques et signer une trêve ! Quand Hadès réapparaîtra, ce monde aura bien besoin des services de nos deux superpuissances !

- C'est impossible ! L'histoire nous a démontré à de nombreuses reprises que seul un dirigeant était apte à régner. Nous sommes conscients que dans cette lutte fratricide beaucoup mourront, mais les survivants gagneront le soutien inconditionnel du genre humain. Ainsi s'achèveront peut être toutes ces mesquines petites guerres ! Ce combat est forcément inévitable, malheureusement !

- Bien, soupira le Saint. En ce cas, je vaincrai ! SCARLET NEEDLE !!!

Subitement, l'ongle de son index gauche s'allongea et se teint d'une couleur sanguine. Surprenant son rival, il le toucha des quatre avant-dernières piqûres.

-Ta mort sera rapide ! SCARLET NEEDLE, ANTARES !!!

- Jamais ! BEASTLY RUSH !!!

En un somptueux coup double, les deux ennemis décochèrent leurs attaques ! Si Messidor fut effectivement touché par l'Antarès, Lawrence, l'index sectionné, perdit à jamais son terrifiant pouvoir.

- Je l'ai vaincu, mais à quel prix. Tu as accompli ta mission, désormais je suis inoffensif. Quel pourrait être l'utilité d'un scorpion amputé de son aiguillon empoisonné ? Mais…

Messidor, baignant dans son sang, trouva la force d'ôter son armure. Lentement, il promena l'index sur son torse meurtri et l'enfonça spontanément sur un point précis. Aussitôt, l'hémorragie cessa et, avec précaution, il se remit debout.

- Comment… Comment connais-tu ce point secret ? Je ne l'ai…

- Lawrence… Tu me déçois… J'étais persuadé que… tu me reconnaîtrais…

- Quoi !?

- L'affrontement est clos… GEVAUDAN CURSE !!!

Le Saint d'or, pareil à un samouraï, accepta honorablement sa mort. Sans s'esquiver il se laissa frapper et, dans un dernier sourire, fit ses adieux à cette terre tant aimée. Le film de sa vie défila devant ses yeux. Il se retrouva enfant, sur l'île Milo. Il revit sa sœur, son plus grand soutien, lui décrivant la teneur de leur malédiction. Puis vint son investiture, l'armure du Scorpion, son départ en délégation pour le royaume d'Asgard. Sa rencontre avec Isild, leurs longues balades, leur premier baiser, la naissance de son fils, toutes ces images se télescopèrent en une fraction de seconde.

Au fond de sa mémoire, il redécouvrit une diapositive saugrenue. Celle d'un enfant de son âge qui, pendant quelques jours, séjourna dans l'antique demeure des Solo. Pas de doute possible, son prénom était :

- Sylas…

Lawrence cracha ce nom comme on tirerait un coup de feu. Le fils de la nouvelle aube, chaotiquement, s'approcha de lui. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, si bien que Nadir, sa créature, s'en trouva peiné et hurla plaintivement.

- Je te fais le serment que ta famille sera bien traitée, si nous l'emportons… Lorsque ton fils en aura la force il te vengera, sois-en persuadé…


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 23 : L'empire perdu

Une brume crépusculaire noyait le cimetière. Niemand était évidemment le créateur de cette atmosphère de deuil. Sans doute cherchait-il à cacher à la face du monde l'énorme tristesse qui s'était emparé du sanctuaire. Toutefois, personne ne lui reprocha cette inconvenante trouvaille quand, clôturant la procession funéraire, il laissa ainsi parler ses émotions. Dohko, à ses côtés, vit ses yeux se voiler de larmes.

- Le meilleur d'entre nous nous quitte, chuchota Ganymède, réagissant par la colère. Je jure qu'ils payeront ce crime !

La procession stoppa. Le Pope, à sa tête, se lança dans un émouvant discours que Dohko n'entendit même pas. Son regard voyageait sans cesse du cercueil à Isild et son fils. Dignement, tous deux arboraient un visage neutre mais il devinait aisément toutes les fêlures et les meurtrissures qu'ils dissimulaient. Tout le sanctuaire s'était déplacé pour assister aux funérailles de Lawrence. Personnage estimé et aimé, sa disparition marquerait pour toujours le cœur de tout un chacun.

Athéna elle-même n'en menait pas large, lorsqu'elle ordonna la mise en terre du cercueil. Ce fut trop pour Lucas, qui fondit en larmes. Sa mère essaya de le raisonner mais elle aussi chavira. Tour à tour, chaque Saint d'or jeta une fleur sur le cercueil. Même Auroch se plia à cette coutume ancestrale et parut, pour un temps seulement, plus humain. Après la cérémonie, le Pope et Athéna prirent la jeune veuve en aparté. Apparemment, la discussion s'envenima car Isild, furieuse, préféra s'éclipser.

- Elle nous considère comme responsable, assura Calahël. Notre visite était confidentielle, pourtant ce piège fut orchestré de main de maître ! Soit nos adversaires sont médiums…

- Soit il y a un traître parmi nous qui renseigne les fils de la nouvelle aube, poursuivit Niemand. Un Saint d'or peut être ? Probablement Dohko, la toute dernière pièce rapportée dont le passé trouble fait toutefois mention d'au moins l'un de nos ennemis! Facile de le cataloguer comme le suspect idéal !

Les regards se tournèrent vers le Saint de la Balance, qui ne préféra pas donner d'eau au moulin de son avocat improvisé.

- La vraie question est : pourquoi vous être livrés à cette opération clandestine ? renchérit le Saint des Poissons. Cela signifierait-il que nos entités dirigeantes n'ont pas confiance en sa garde d'élite, comme elle l'appelle ?

Cette fois, les regards convergèrent sur Calahël, qui avait prévu ce retournement de situation.

- Calme-toi Niemand ! Tout comme toi, j'ai les nerfs à fleurs de peau, mais nous quereller ne changera rien. Lawrence est mort, je le déplore d'autant plus que j'étais près de lui et que je n'ai pas pu l'aider. Mais c'est ainsi ! Pour répondre à ta question, les murs du sanctuaire ont des oreilles, comme cela vient d'être confirmé. Voilà pourquoi le Pope et sa majesté optèrent pour une discrétion aussi draconienne ! Mais je peux vous garantir sur mon honneur qu'ils ont une confiance aveugle en chacun de vous, pièces rapportés ou non !

Sans un bruit, Shion abandonna les autres Saints d'or à leur dialogue de sourds. Il s'engagea sur un chemin conduisant aux frontières du domaine sacré.

- Où vas-tu, l'interrogea Ganymède, seul à avoir remarqué son étrange comportement.

- Trouver des réponses… répliqua-t-il. Depuis le début, nous guettons dans la mauvaise direction.

- La guerre est officiellement déclarée, aboya Calahël. Tu ne peux quitter le sanctuaire sans l'accord d'Athéna !

- Essaye donc de me retenir, rétorqua-t-il en se téléportant.

Messidor, renfermé sur lui-même, observait la pluie qui battait aux carreaux de son manoir. Ventôse le sortit de sa semi torpeur en lui parlant ainsi :

- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons joué aux échecs. Te sens-tu d'attaque à croiser le fer ?

- Je ne pense pas être un adversaire très agréable en ce moment. Une autre fois peut-être…

- Je le savais, rigola Ventôse. Tu es mort de peur à l'idée que je te fasse enfin tomber de ton piédestal de champion !

Messidor sourit car Ventôse était un joueur d'échec exécrable. Il perdait donc régulièrement contre tous les habitants du manoir ce qui, évidemment, le mettait toujours dans une colère noire. Pourtant il s'acharnait et revenait constamment à la charge.

A l'opposé, l'homme au catogan possédait, lui, un don naturel pour ce jeu. Ses coups étaient calculés selon des schémas et des stratégies dont lui seul avait le secret. Etrangement Ventôse, la lanterne rouge, le considérait comme son adversaire favori et le défiait en priorité.

- D'accord ! Mais ne détruis pas la bâtisse lorsque je t'aurai battu à plates coutures.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis mauvais perdant !

Les deux adversaires s'installèrent autour de l'échiquier. Vaillamment, l'individu au tatouage avança son premier pion.

- Merci… dit Messidor, un peu plus enjoué, en faisant de même.

Shion, perdu dans ses souvenirs, marchait d'un pas mesuré. Il savait que sa venue à Jamir le rendrait immanquablement nostalgique, mais avait-il le choix ? Autour de lui des squelettes en armures, répandus sur un pseudo champ de bataille, s'accumulaient à perte de vue.

Pour un autre que lui, ces guerriers d'un autre temps se seraient aussitôt animés, bloquant toute avancée. Mais tous ces soldats décharnés, parfait système dissuasif, ne bougèrent pas une phalange lorsqu'il traversa le mince pont de pierre. Une tour, dépourvue de porte d'entrée, l'attendait immuable et solitaire.

- Etranger ! Sache que tu viens d'entrer en un lieu maudit ! Seules la mort et la désolation t'attendent si tu ne rebrousses pas chemin !

Shion, pas du tout impressionné par cette voix spectrale, cria plus qu'il ne répondit :

- Quel est l'étranger à qui tu t'adresses, Mirv ? Le temps a-t-il tant changé mon visage pour que tu ne le reconnaisses donc point !

- Shion !!!

Un individu, scrutant depuis la plus haute fenêtre de la tour, se téléporta devant le Saint. Vêtu d'une toge blanche assez stricte, il imposait d'emblé le respect. De solide constitution, il avait des traits durs que sa chevelure bleue marine aggravait encore. En lieu et place des sourcils, il possédait les mêmes deux points que Shion, mais d'une couleur ardoise assortie à ses yeux. Il arborait une expression sévère qui céda tout à coup, quand il donna l'accolade au Saint.

- Doucement, dit celui-ci. En temps normal je porte une armure d'or, mon squelette s'est donc sûrement beaucoup ramolli ! Tu vas me broyer en continuant ainsi !

- Shion mon ami ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir !

- C'est un sentiment partagé Mirv !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je croyais qu'après ta nomination en tant que Saint, tu étais persona non gratta ! L'Elu serait-il revenu sur sa décision ?

- A ce sujet, les choses n'ont guère évolué. Il me considère toujours comme une brebis galeuse. Mais dis-moi… Après ces trois années, je m'étonne de te trouver encore assigné à cette tour de guet !

- Eh bien… Que veux-tu ! Les âmes bien pensantes de la colonie estiment que ma sanction doit se poursuivre ad vitam aeternam… Ou presque.

- Comment !?

- Ce n'est pas bien grave ! En comparaison du châtiment de Cobalt, ma punition paraît douceâtre. Et puis, je dois bien payer le prix de mes erreurs de jeunesse.

- Cobalt, paraphrasa le Saint.

- C'est pour lui que tu es revenu ! Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, notamment l'agitation inhabituelle de la colonie !

- De l'agitation ? Voilà bien un terme que je pensais ne jamais entendre dans la bouche d'un Mü !

- Mon escapade dans le monde extérieur a dû enrichir mon vocabulaire… Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux passer, libre à toi. Mais sois conscient que l'accueil des nôtres sera peut être froid pour ne pas dire glacial. Je ne t'accompagne pas, tu connais parfaitement le chemin. Repasse donc me voir en repartant, je ne suis pas trop débordé, nous pourrons discuter.

Shion dépassa Mirv. Avant de contourner la tour, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu suivi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Sans doute me suis-je laissé hypnotiser par ses discours progressistes. Le conseil a imputé cela à « une erreur de jugement due à la naïveté ». Mais à la vérité, je voulais avant tout connaître ce monde de primitifs. Cobalt aura au moins eu le mérite de mettre un bon coup de pied dans cette fourmilière. Sans lui, aurions-nous osé nous aventurer au dehors ?

- Pourquoi restes-tu dans cette tour ? Tu pourrais…

- Te rejoindre au sanctuaire, compléta-t-il. Un jour peut être… Pour l'heure, va ! Je suis certain que le conseil sera enchanté de t'écraser de remontrance ! Je compatis déjà à ta douleur !

Shion quitta son mystérieux ami. En arrière-plan de la tour, il put enfin redécouvrir le spectacle prodigieux de son ancienne patrie. La tour de guet n'était en fait que le paravent d'un pont gigantesque. D'une longueur invraisemblable, il reléguait au rang d'enfantillages toutes constructions humaines répertoriées à ce jour. Mais le plus stupéfiant restait à venir. Shion avança et, progressivement, vit se dessiner à l'autre extrémité les hauteurs d'une ville extraordinaire.

De forme circulaire, cette cité était, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, suspendue dans les airs. Chaque édifice relevait d'un style architectural identique à la tour de Mirv, à la fois ancien d'apparence mais aussi très moderne dans son agencement. Comme si le maître bâtisseur avait eu, pour muse inspiratrice, un auteur d'anticipation.

- La Seconde Mü, l'identifia pour lui-même le Saint.

Il parvint au pied d'une muraille protectrice dénuée de la moindre ouverture. Contournant l'obstacle, il se téléporta au cœur de la cité fantastique.

- Shion, nous t'attendions ! N'esquive pas même un murmure sinon il t'en cuira !


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 25: La seconde Mü

Le comité d'accueil était pour le moins disparate. A croire que tous les habitants de la cité s'étaient déplacés en masse pour voir le Saint d'or. Un cordon de sécurité maintenait l'ordre et empêchait quiconque de l'approcher. Il y avait là cinq hauts dignitaires de la ville, tous conseillers de l'Elu. Ce sont eux que Mirv qualifia péjorativement d'âmes bien pensantes, quelques instants auparavant. Très âgés, ils ressemblaient à une délégation de ces alchimistes d'autrefois, à la fois scientifiques et sorciers appliqués.

La foule bigarrée, quant à elle, salua discrètement le retour au bercail de la brebis galeuse. Une escouade de gamins, qu'il avait bien connus à l'époque, cria son nom afin de s'assurer qu'il les repère au milieu de toutes ces grandes personnes. Shion leur adressa un petit signe de la tête. Visiblement, il était plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Silence, claironna l'un des cinq vieillards. Shion ! Je te mentirais en affirmant que ton retour nous comble de joie ! L'arrêté te concernant n'a toujours pas été levé ! Tu es, plus que jamais, interdit de séjour en la Seconde Mü ! Aussi je te prierais de repartir sans faire d'esbroufe !

Le Saint écoutait à peine. Il était trop affairé à remettre un nom sur le visage de chacun de ses concitoyens ou plutôt semblables. Car tous portaient comme Mirv, et plus tard Kiki et Mû, deux points à la place des sourcils. Cette marque distinctive était la preuve irréfutable de leur appartenance au peuple Mü, dont le continent perdu inspira moult auteurs et poètes.

- J'en suis conscient, répondit-il. Mais les circonstances m'obligent à passer outre cet arrêté ! Je dois parler séance tenante à l'Elu, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

- Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne daignera pas te recevoir, lança un autre vieil homme. Nous respectons ton choix d'avoir rejoint Athéna et les primitifs ! Mais tu dois réaliser que nous ne pouvons plus, dès lors, te considérer comme l'un des nôtres ! Qui peut savoir si ces primates n'auraient réussi à gangrener ton esprit, jadis si pur !

Ce ton injurieux déplut énormément au Saint. Jugeant cette conversation vaine, il prit la résolution qui s'imposait :

- Je comprends ! Le primitif que je suis devenu va donc rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades, afin que nous nous roulions tous gaiement dans la fange ! Avant de partir, je voudrais dire ceci : les Saints ont bien des défauts mais eux, au moins, possèdent un esprit ouvert et ne jugent pas sans savoir ! Adieu !!

- Bon débarras, grogna le plus remonté des vieillards, prénommé Zend.

Alors que les cinq aînés haranguaient la foule à se disperser, un homme posté sur la muraille hurla :

- Shion n'est pas réapparu sur le pont ! Il est encore dans la cité !

La troupe de garnements laissa échapper un cri de contentement. Zend, furieux, s'écria :

- Il faut le retrouver et l'expulser de la cité ! Soyez prudent, il est aussi retors que dangereux !

De l'autre côté de la ville Shion, profil bas, se téléportait de bâtiment en bâtiment. Heureusement, tous les habitants étaient venus admirer son retour en fanfare, laissant les rues désertes. Il décela bientôt l'objet de sa visite, la plus haute tour de la cité, celle ou siégeait l'Elu, L'indiscutable régent. Il supposa que les cinq membres du conseil devaient déjà l'attendre à l'intérieur mais tant pis, autant risquer le tout pour le tout. A découvert, il marcha sur la place du forum et… se sentit oppressé. La force qui l'avait paralysé au village des Berserkers entravait à nouveau ses mouvements.

- Shion ! Comment te débrouilles-tu pour te retrouver constamment au cœur des pires guêpiers ?!

- Co… Cobalt !

C'était effectivement lui, le fameux personnage à la chevelure de neige et au masque monstrueux.

- Ne feins pas la surprise ! Tu escomptais me retrouver ici, aussi as-tu transgressé le stricte arrêté de l'Elu. A ce propos, je salue ton sens de la déduction.

- Même pour toi, fabriquer des armures telles que celles des fils de la nouvelle aube nécessitait un équipement et des matériaux d'exception. Seul le royaume de tous les alchimistes pouvait te fournir ce dont tu avais besoin. Stupidement, je ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard ! Comment as-tu convaincu l'Elu de t'aider ?

- Les termes de notre marché ne te regardent en rien. Mais sache qu'aucune des deux parties ne sera lésée lors de la transaction. Le contrat n'est pas encore officiellement signé, nous devons encore accueillir un autre associé. Les fils de la nouvelle aube sont très généreux. Ils ignorent même que leurs dividendes sont peccadilles pour des Mü tels que toi et moi !

- Es-ce une proposition ?

- Plus ou moins ! Après tout, que soit tel ou tel camp qui triomphe, peu nous importe ! L'essentiel est de pourvoir aux besoins des nôtres !

- Tu oublies Hadès ! Ce spectateur mécontent n'a pas encore démontré toute l'entendue de son talent !

- Certes ! Mais cet embryon de dieu n'est pour l'heure qu'une lointaine menace. Le moment venu, nous le renverrons à son royaume de damnation. Alors, as-tu pris ta décision ? Me rejoindras-tu ou périras-tu sous mes coups ?

- J'ai prêté allégeance à Athéna ! Ma vie lui appartient corps et âme !

- Tu es vraiment buté ! C'est dommage, mais je me passerai de tes services !

- Comment comptes-tu m'éliminer ? Tout notre peuple s'apprête à débouler à ma poursuite ! Cela serait du plus mauvais goût qu'il te découvre les mains couvertes de sang !

- Petite fourmi incapable de voir la dimension supérieure, ne remarques-tu rien d'inhabituel ?

Shion se demanda de quoi Cobalt pouvait bien parler. Brusquement, il s'aperçut que tout le périmètre, tour de l'Elu y comprise, avait été placé sous un champ de force.

- C'est une version remaniée de ton Crystal wall. Toute téléportation est impossible de l'extérieur à l'intérieur de cette sphère close, et vice-versa. C'est une mesure que j'ai dû prendre pour assurer le bien-être de mes amis !

Jaillissant de derrière un monument de style avant-gardiste, une femme et deux hommes organisèrent un défilé improvisé afin de faire admirer leurs armures flambant neuves. Cobalt rendit sa liberté de mouvement à Shion et dit à la jeune femme :

- Ma chère, voilà l'opportunité que vous attendiez depuis tout ce temps. Shion, excuse-moi de déléguer ainsi ton exécution mais j'ai une sainte horreur de la violence ! Adieu, nous nous retrouverons dans l'autre monde !

- Attends !!

Cobalt se téléporta. Son point de chute devait se situer quelque part dans la tour, car les deux hommes s'y engouffrèrent aussitôt.

- Saint d'or, proclama la jeune fille. Ne t'attends à aucune clémence de ma part ! J'ai juré d'éradiquer, quel que soit leurs origines, tous ceux de ta caste sanguinaire !

- Si tu dis la vérité, tu seras certainement ravie d'avoir un tel choix à portée de main !

Trois auras dorées envahirent la place. Respectivement, elles appartenaient aux Saints de la Balance, du Sagittaire et du Verseau. Fameux trio d'armures qui aideront à anéantir le royaume sous-marin de ce cher Poséidon.

- Vous m'avez suivi, s'offusqua Shion.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua Ganymède, en déposant à terre l'urne du Bélier. Le Pope a seulement raisonné selon ta propre logique, aussi chaotique soit-elle ! Ceci t'appartient, je crois !

Sans être sollicitée, l'armure se greffa avec bonheur sur son irréfutable propriétaire.

- Nous l'avons retrouvé dans les arènes, ajouta Calahël. Ce qui nous donne désertion et abandon d'habit sacré. L'addition va être relevée, crois-en mon expérience. Le cap Sounion t'attend, tu peux en être assuré !

- Trois Saints pour me ramener, je suis flatté !

- Ne le sois pas, répondit le Saint du Sagittaire. Nous sommes venus aussi nombreux uniquement pour te sortir d'un traquenard hautement prévisible ! Qui plus est, nous avons dû tirer la mission à la courte paille !

- Etes-vous les heureux gagnants ?

- Non, les perdants, répliqua Dohko.

- Tu ne pourrais imaginer les embûches que nous avons traversées, se plaignit Ganymède. Des guerriers défraîchis, ce dôme d'énergie, sans parler de cette foule acerbe ! Un dénommé Zend nous a même traités d'hommes des cavernes et de primates écervelés ! Fort heureusement, Dohko lui a conseillé de se taire avant qu'il ne le taille en pièces !

- Vous n'auriez pas du m'arrêter, confirma celui-ci. Je l'aurais volontiers embroché, cet être supérieur !

- Un peu de tenue, le gourmanda Calahël. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on s'exprime devant une dame ! Vous n'avez qu'à rattraper les autres, je tiendrai compagnie à cette charmante demoiselle !

Ignorant le gardien de la neuvième maison, la jeune fille désigna le Saint du Verseau et abaissa l'écharpe dissimulant en partie son visage.

- Tu seras mon adversaire, proclama-t-elle.

- Sun-ya, prononça Ganymède d'une voix atone.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Au nom des miens

- Sun-ya ! Impossible, tu...

La jeune fille, légère comme la brise, s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ganymède, instinctivement, se lança à sa poursuite. Ses compagnons d'arme, estomaqués, n'eurent pas même le temps de lui poser une seule question.

- C'est un grand garçon, commenta Calahël. Il doit avoir de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi ! De toute façon, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter !

Les deux escortes de Cobalt, alertées par les vibrations cosmiques des Saints, se jetèrent dans la bataille.

- Continue seul, proposa Dohko à Shion. C'est toi le héros aujourd'hui !

Le Saint du Bélier remercia ses congénères et se téléporta.

- Un duel en binôme, clama le Saint du Sagittaire. Voilà un challenge assez exaltant ! Si Fiodor et Vassili nous voyaient…

Ce fut le champ de force qui arrêta la fuite de Sun-ya. Ganymède, sur ses talons, retrouva sa contenance et dit :

- Voie sans issue, Sun-ya ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir parler du bon vieux temps !

- Comme il te plaira, petit garçon !

- Désormais on m'appelle Ganymède. J'ai payé cher le prix de mon identité, tâche de la respecter !

- Très bien, « Ganymède » ! Pour ma part, je suis à présent Sun-ya de la Stryge ! En garde !

La jeune fille se jeta sur le Saint et tenta de le frapper de touts ses forces. Mais, trop fébrile, elle ne parvint pas à organiser de bons enchaînements et rata souvent sa cible.

- Cesse de m'éviter et bats-toi, hurla-t-elle.

- Pas avant que tu n'aies expliqué ta présence aux cotés de nos ennemis. Est-ce la toute dernière invention de tes sœurs ?

- Mes sœurs sont mortes !! Je suis la seule survivante du clan Amazone !!

- Quoi !?

Sun-ya, devant la stupéfaction du Saint, fit parler la poudre. D'une manchette, elle parvint enfin à lui clouer le bec.

- Ne joue pas les candides ! Je ne t'apprends rien !

- Je te jure que je n'en avais pas été informé ! Que s'est-il passé ?

L'Amazone explosa de fureur. Son cosmos, gagnant progressivement en puissance, se concentra dans sa paume.

- Meurs ! GEM BURST !!!

Une cohorte d'éclats d'énergie, scintillants telles des pierres précieuses, heurta le Saint du Verseau. Ce dernier, trop préoccupé, baissa sa garde et fit connaissance avec le sol de la seconde Mü. En tombant, il perdit un petit objet brillant, que Sun-ya s'empressa de ramasser avec précaution.

- Une pièce ! La résurrection des princesses n'était donc pas un mensonge ! Je présume que tu gardes cette pièce en trophée car la tête de Lilith serait trop encombrante à ta ceinture !

- Je ne te reconnais plus ! Comment toute la bonté de ton cœur a-t-elle pu se transformer en une haine aussi féroce ? Autrefois, nous…

Les deux belligérants, muets, se replongèrent dans le flot de leurs souvenirs communs. Ganymède n'avait que quelques jours quand ses parents, trop pauvres pour nourrir une bouche de plus, l'abandonnèrent en rase campagne. Le hasard, ou le destin, voulut qu'une garnison d'Amazone passe au même instant. Elles examinèrent le nourrisson, mais un garçon n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour elles. Cependant, à la surprise générale, la princesse dirigeante recueillit le garçonnet et échafauda un projet machiavélique.

Pendant onze ans, l'orphelin fut initié aux techniques Amazones. Il se révéla vite très brillant, à la fois intelligent mais aussi fort et rapide. Mais les Amazones, bafouées pendant des siècles par la gente masculine, le traitèrent toujours avec mépris. Pour preuve, elles ne lui donnèrent aucun nom de baptême, l'appelant seulement le garçon ou l'enfant male. Seule une fillette, d'à peu prés son âge, ne le considéra pas comme un objet ou une arme de guerre et devint son amie. En cachette, les deux enfants eurent régulièrement de longues conversations à cœur ouvert. Ganymède se remémora la toute dernière entrevue qu'ils partagèrent :

_- C'est demain que tu pars, demanda la fillette, au bord des larmes._

_- Oui. Je dois me rendre dans un endroit appelé le sanctuaire. Là-bas, il faudra que j'élimine, par tous les moyens, un homme. Le « grand Pope » je crois…_

_La petite fille éclata en sanglots et bégaya :_

_- Alors, tu ne reviendras plus jamais ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être…_

Les deux enfants restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, sans plus oser prononcer une parole. La fillette, évidemment, c'était Sun-ya. Le lendemain, Ganymède prit la route de ce qui devait être sa première et dernière mission.

- Le jour de ton départ, j'ai dû pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, relança la Sun-ya adulte. Pour moi, tu étais plus qu'un confident ! Tu étais…

Le Saint écoutait, mais son esprit vagabondait ailleurs. La flamme de sa mémoire s'était rallumée et rien ne pourrait plus enrayer sa douloureuse combustion. Il repensa à son arrivée clandestine au sanctuaire, à ce jeune serviteur qu'il avait fait disparaître pour se subtiliser à lui et à ce dîner fastueux où nul ne remarqua son existence. Il revit clairement le Pope qui, en maître de cérémonie, présidait à la table. A sa droite, la toute jeune Athéna essayait de faire bonne figure. Mais ses petites mains étaient encore bien maladroites et peinaient à étreindre les lourds couverts.

Comme si c'était hier, il ressentit la bouffée d'adrénaline qui le traversa lorsque, le moment venu, il tenta de juguler l'homme au masque d'ivoire. Mais, en vieux renard, ce dernier bloqua l'attaque et envoya paître son agresseur du plat de la main. Le Saint du Verseau retrouva le goût du sang dans sa gorge et également l'émotion qui s'empara de lui à cet instant précis. Lorsque, malgré son jeune âge, il décida de tirer son va-tout et fit irradier son déjà très puissant cosmos. Les yeux d'Athéna le dissuadèrent de commettre pareil carnage. Elle le fixa d'un regard si innocent et compatissant, qu'il se refusa à mener à bien cette mission dérisoire.

Quand Sun-ya le frappa derechef, il se reconnecta au présent et dit :

- Je n'ai pas pu le tuer ! Elle se tenait derrière lui et je n'ai pas pu…

L'Amazone sut lire entre les lignes de ce discours décousu et répondit :

- Je savais que tu n'y arriverais pas. Ton cœur était trop tendre, c'est justement ce que j'appréciais chez toi. A cette époque, je ne me serais jamais imaginé, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, que tu nous condamnerais à mort !

- Si tu désires me tuer, fais-le sans hésiter ! Mais avant, dis-moi comment sont mortes tes sœurs ! Ta haine doit bien avoir une origine tangible !

- A ta guise… Quatre mois après nos adieux, alors que je m'efforçais vainement de faire ton deuil, nous avons eu de la visite. Malgré les multiples précautions que mes sœurs prenaient pour effacer quotidiennement toute trace de notre passage, un Saint d'or nous avait débusquées. Il n'avait guère plus de quinze ans, mais se révéla plus assoiffé de sang que nombre d'adultes. En quelques secondes, il déborda nos défenses et mit notre camp à sac. Il tua méthodiquement et sans le moindre remord, n'épargnant pas même une enfant. C'est un miracle que j'ai survécu aux blessures qu'il m'infligea !

- C'est faux ! Aucun Saint de ma connaissance n'agirait avec une telle barbarie !

- Je préfèrerais croire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Malheureusement, ceci me ramène sempiternellement à l'horrible réalité !

Sun-ya arracha son écharpe. Le haut de son torse et son cou étaient creusés de cicatrices effrayantes.

- Il m'a laissée me vider de mon sang, hurla-t-elle. Toi seul savais où nous nous étions établies ! Tu n'as eu qu'à lui indiquer le chemin ! Cette armure d'or est-elle la récompense pour service rendu ?

- Tu te trompes ! Le Pope connaissait mes origines mais jamais il ne chercha à me soutirer la plus petite information ! Et si tel avait été le cas, je n'aurais de toute façon pas parlé !

- Mensonge ! GEM BURST !!!

Le Saint réagit enfin et, avec talent, évita les différents éclats d'énergie.

- Désolé, mais tu vas devoir m'écouter ! SILENT DEATH !!!


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 27 : L'ultime recours

Sun-ya fut percutée par une puissance indétectable. L'attaque de Ganymède était en ce sens la concrétisation de toutes les qualités que prônaient les Amazones, vitesse, furtivité, précision. Pas d'effets tapageurs, mais une efficacité diabolique. Profitant de ce répit, le subconscient du Saint rechercha des souvenirs remontant à la période qu'évoquait la jeune femme. Mais rien de significatif ne ressortit de cette plongée dans le passé.

Il ne se revoyait que reclus, tel un animal sauvage déraciné de son milieu naturel. Ne sachant où aller après son cuisant échec, il s'était constitué prisonnier et attendait sa sentence. Mais depuis des semaines, sa situation n'évoluait pas. Il était nourri convenablement, et à volonté, de plus sa soi-disant cellule ressemblait plus à un cottage qu'à une geôle spartiate. Le Pope, qu'il pensait être un tortionnaire, venait même tous les jours s'aviser de sa santé. Une fois il essaya, par curiosité, d'estimer la solidité de la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. La porte grinça sur ses gonds et s'ouvrit. Flairant le piège, il hésita longuement et finalement se risqua au dehors. A l'extérieur le Pope, assis sur un muret, lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- _Tu as mis beaucoup de temps avant de tenter l'expérience, lui dit-il._

_- Je… n'étais pas enfermé ?_

_- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Tu es libre d'aller et venir, sous bonne escorte toutefois !_

_Le régent désigna deux garçons du même âge que Ganymède. Le premier était le serviteur qu'il avait assommé. L'autre était un petit teigneux à la chevelure bouclée qui se prénommait Calahël._

_- L'usage de la parole t'ayant été miraculeusement rendu, consentirais-tu à nous donner ton nom, poursuivit le Pope._

_- Je… Je n'ai pas de nom…_

_- Tout le monde a un nom, s'étonna Calahël. Tu n'as qu'à t'en trouver un !_

C'est ainsi que la glace fut rompue entre ce jeune garçon et ceux qui allaient devenir sa nouvelle famille. Sans entrer dans les détails, il leur raconta toute son histoire. Le Pope, le sachant à jamais banni par les Amazones, lui proposa de rester au sanctuaire. Pour éponger « l'incident », il lui confia une tâche singulière, assister Calahël dans son entraînement. De fil en aiguille, les deux enfants devinrent rivaux mais nouèrent aussi une profonde amitié. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, tous deux obtinrent une armure d'or. Le Pope, avec la fierté d'un père, leur confia la garde de leur temple respectif et dit :

_- Désormais voici vos demeures ! D'aucuns appelleraient cela un avancement, mais en vérité la plus lourde responsabilité pèsera à jamais sur vous ! Celle de défendre une humanité qui ignore même jusqu'à notre existence !_

_- Grand Pope !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Autrefois vous m'aviez conseillé d'attendre d'être prêt pour choisir le nom qui me conviendrait le mieux…_

_- Il serait temps, intervint Calahël. Tous en ont plus qu'assez de t'appeler le sans nom !_

_- Je me suis décidé ! Je souhaite me nommer Ganymède, comme le Verseau de la légende…_

Sun-ya, à terre, lorgnait le Saint d'un œil torve.

- Tu es devenu très fort, petit garçon ! Assurément, ton titre n'est pas usurpé !

- Je te propose une trêve ! Donnes-moi suffisamment de temps, et je te prouverai que je ne suis pas mêlé au massacre de tes sœurs !

- Tu cherches à grappiller quelques secondes ! C'est indigne de toi Saint d'or ! Yah !!

L'Amazone décocha, en se relevant, la piécette de Lilith à son opposant. Puis, suivant la course de la pièce, elle repartit à l'assaut. Ganymède rattrapa la pièce au vol et s'engagea dans un corps à corps musclé. Leurs styles de combat, issus d'une souche similaire, étaient pourtant sensiblement différents. Sun-ya misait avant tout sur sa vitesse et son agilité.

Ganymède, au contraire, avait le geste plus mesuré et choisissait ses coups avec soin. Toutefois, le septième sens lui assura une confortable suprématie. Il se coula dans le dos de son ancienne confidente, lui agrippa les avant-bras et les ramena sur sa taille pour l'immobiliser.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas m'écouter !

- Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges, sale traître !

- Traître !! Qui ai-je trahi !? Les Amazones, qui m'ont élevé comme une bête de combat et envoyé à la mort sans remords ! Il est vrai que je les ai détestées mais je n'aurais jamais permis qu'on les assassine de cette façon !

- Ah oui !? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu les admirais ! Tu étais persuadée que leurs actions étaient justes ! C'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai pas osé réapparaître devant toi ! Ton regard aurait été insoutenable ! Une partie de toi m'aurait détesté éternellement d'avoir échoué si lamentablement !

Ganymède libéra sa captive, qui se retourna aussitôt.

- Je conserve cette pièce en guise de symbole, avoua-t-il. Pour me rappeler les idéaux auxquelles tu crois. C'est le seul lien qu'il me reste…

Sun-ya se troubla, mais son expression se durcit et elle griffa le visage du Saint.

- Toutes tes belles paroles ne te sauveront pas ! Il est certain que tu es infiniment plus puissant que moi, mais j'ai en moi le courage qui t'a manqué jadis ! Le courage du désespoir !!

L'aura de Sun-ya se galvanisa, comme pendant son duel contre Germinal. Ganymède, qui savait mieux que personne ce que signifiait ce cosmos blafard, examina les environs et conclut :

- Tu m'as conduit exactement là où tu l'escomptais ! Au pied de ce champ de force, la déflagration n'ébranlera pas la Seconde Mü ! Tu n'as rien laissé au hasard !

- Tout à fait, rétorqua Sun-ya, en larmes. Ganymède… Je… J'aurais aimé que les circonstances nous réunissent autrement… Tu…

- Me crois-tu enfin !?

- Oui ! Mais il est trop tard… FIRELIFE COMBUSTION !!!

Ganymède ne bougea pas. Il regarda le corps de Sun-ya s'enflammer et provoquer une ahurissante explosion. Toute l'énergie destructive fut, heureusement, absorbée par le champ de force et métamorphosée en un bel amalgame de couleurs vives. Le souffle de l'explosion souleva toutefois une écharpe de lin du sol et la transporta en direction de la tour de l'Elu.

Au moment de l'explosion Dohko et Calahël, aux prises avec les fils de la nouvelle aube, vivaient une situation diamétralement opposée. Pour mieux comprendre, remontons le temps de quelques minutes et retrouvons les Saints, à l'orée de leurs combats. Leurs adversaires, bien élevés, commencèrent par se présenter :

- Brumaire de l'Amok pour vous servir, débuta le premier homme, vêtu d'une armure noir corbeau.

- Nivose du Faune, poursuivit son compagnon, habillé lui d'une armure plus tape-à-l'œil. Pareillement !

Les Saints leur rendirent la politesse. Brumaire jugea l'instant opportun pour boire une rasade de l'alcool que contenait sa gourde. Il s'excusa aussitôt et en proposa une gorgée aux trois autres protagonistes qui, éberlués, refusèrent. Nivose se permit alors une petite réflexion :

- Si ce ne sont les Saints, ce sera l'absinthe qui aura raison de toi ! A-t-on idée de boire en un moment pareil ?!

- A chacun ses stimulants, répondit-il. Et puis, il sera regrettable de gâcher ce succulent nectar pendant nos combats ! A ce propos messieurs, comment les organiserons-nous ? Doit-on, afin de déterminer les adversaires, laisser le sort décider ?

- Aucune importance, fit Calahël. Choisissez vous-même !

- Si tu le permets, je souhaiterais me battre contre ce sympathique personnage, reprit Nivose. J'ai eu, le concernant, des échos assez flatteurs !

Dohko, l'heureux nominé, sourit en signe d'approbation. Brumaire, finissant sa gourde, approuva le choix de son semblable et déclara :

- Cela me convient ! La réputation du sieur Calahël est, elle aussi, des plus épanouie ! Je serais enchanté de lui livrer bataille !

Le Saint du Sagittaire acquiesça. Afin de ne pas se gêner mutuellement, les duos d'adversaires mirent une distance raisonnable entre eux. Dohko, marchant de côté, évalua son opposant. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge et sensiblement la même corpulence. Ses cheveux mordorés étaient constellés d'épis. Son visage, plaisant, était figé dans une expression neutre ou pour le moins blasée. Il gardait les yeux mi-clos, certainement plus par habitude que pour se donner un air supérieur. Dohko remarqua également la flûte de pan accrochée à sa taille. Nivose, suivant son regard, la détacha et joua une complainte.

- Je ne suis pas mélomane, avoua le Saint. Mais cette musique est aussi belle que mélancolique !

- Merci. Là d'où je viens, cet hymne sert à accompagner l'âme des défunts lors de leur dernier périple. Cette mélopée a toutefois une contrepartie sinistre. Quiconque a le malheur d'entendre cette mélodie de son vivant, est assuré de mourir sous trois jours. C'est, tout du moins, ce que dit la légende !

- Les superstitions ne m'effrayent pas ! Ma mémoire vide a au moins un avantage ! Celui de m'avoir probablement débarrassé d'une quantité d'inepties de ce genre !

- Alors Vendémiaire ne mentait pas, tu es vraiment amnésique ! Quelle chance tu as ! Je t'envie !

- Que dis-tu ?

- J'aimerais être comme toi ! Pouvoir fermer les yeux et les ouvrir sur un monde neuf ! Pouvoir oublier tout ce sang et ces larmes que j'ai vus couler ! Devenir quelqu'un de nouveau, vide et détaché !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Battons-nous ! Si le poids de tes exactions pèse autant sur ta conscience, je te les ferai expier au comptant !

- J'ai hâte de voir cela, scanda Nivose. En garde !

Surprenant Dohko, qui s'attendait à combattre un énième guerrier musicien, le fils de la nouvelle aube remit sa flûte en place.


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 28 : A bout de souffle

Dohko, pressé, débuta le combat. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de son opposant, il ouvrit le duel par un coup de pied sauté d'observation. Nivose para facilement et déclara :

- Ridicule ! Permets-moi de te montrer ce qu'est une vraie attaque ! PETRIFY BREATH !!!

Nivose prit une profonde inspiration, réunit ses mains en losange devant ses lèvres et souffla. Par adjonction de cosmos, le souffle s'amplifia démesurément et entraîna le Saint dans une tornade rutilante.

- Aussi facile que de souffler un château de cartes, ricana le flûtiste. En moins amusant, peut-être !

Dohko s'écrasa sur le monument vu auparavant. Sans s'énerver, il se releva et considéra l'œuvre d'art.

- Ce chef-d'œuvre est beaucoup mieux ainsi ! Les goûts artistiques du peuple Mü sont vraiment très discutables !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Cette horreur dépréciait le paysage ! L'art abstrait, quelle infamie !

- Etait-ce une raison pour m'utiliser comme boulet de démolition ? Tu vas découvrir que je rends toujours coup pour coup ! COLERE DU DRAGON !!!

Le Saint d'or fondit sur son rival et lui administra un uppercut dévastateur. De façon très stylisée, Nivose fut propulsé aux cieux par un dragon translucide. Le futur professeur de Shiryu ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il atterrit à son tour sur le monument. Le flûtiste, commotionné, se remit difficilement sur ses jambes. Notre héros le saisit soudain au collet et dit froidement :

- A présent, tu vas répondre à mes questions ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais de moi !

- De… De quoi parles-tu ?!

- Ca suffit ! Je suis d'ordinaire d'une nature plutôt sereine, mais mon sang peut très vite devenir bouillonnant ! Je te conseille amicalement de ne pas jouer au plus malin !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser… Que je connais ton passé…

- Ton ami Vendémiaire semblait, lui, en savoir long ! Parle, avant que je n'oublie mes bonnes manières et te fasse avaler ta flûte !

- Ton interrogatoire dérisoire me fatigue ! PETRIFY BREATH !!!

Nivose souffla à nouveau le Saint. Dohko réussit toutefois à se freiner en s'enracinant dans le sol.

- Ta technique est obsolète ! Ou plutôt, comme le sermonnent mes nouvelles fréquentations, une attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois sur un Saint !

- L'avenir nous le dira… PETRIFY BREATH !!!

Dohko, luttant contre le souffle prodigieux, amorça une douloureuse contre-attaque. Contre vents et marées, il parvint à toucher son opposant par L'Envol du dragon. Nivose, apparemment vaincu, s'effondra lamentablement.

- J'irai me renseigner auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Que…

L'esprit rivé sur le combat, le Saint de la Balance n'avait pas remarqué que tout son corps, visage et armure y compris, était recouvert d'une mince pellicule transparente. Au touché, cette matière était lisse et tiède. Dohko se souvint alors des quelques brûlures ressenties lors du Petrify breath. Le rapport était évident, mais comment ?

- Petrify breath acte deux, clama Nivose, reprenant conscience.

Le fils de la nouvelle aube ouvrit la paume de ses mains. Chacune semblait recouverte de la même matière, mais maintenue à un état incandescent.

- Ma technique a plus d'une corde à son arc, se congratula-t-il. A chaque souffle, des milliers de microscopiques cristaux de verre s'agglutinent sur mes ennemis et…

- Du verre en fusion, coupa son interlocuteur, passablement gêné dans ses mouvements. Quel idiot ! Je ne me suis aperçu de rien !

- Ce verre est maintenant aussi pur que du cristal, reprit le guerrier du Faune, portant sa flûte de pan à ses lèvres. Il va causer ta perte ! END NOTE !!!

Nivose joua une note suraiguë qui, outre le fait de casser les oreilles de Dohko, fissura la pellicule de verre qui le couvrait. Il sentit le sang affluer à son visage, afin de mieux s'en échapper par de multiples entailles. Ironiquement, il repensa à Calahël qui lui avait conseillé de porter son heaume en toutes circonstances. Conseil que, bien entendu, il ignora volontairement de suivre.

Sentant sa fin proche, sa mémoire se ranima étonnamment. Quelques images désordonnées se dessinèrent dans son esprit. Des scènes de la vie quotidienne, la terre meuble dans laquelle il creusa les tombes de sa famille, son entraînement à Rozan, son mystérieux maître ou encore son errance à travers des villes troubles et impossibles.

Au milieu de ce maelström confus, une séquence apparut subrepticement. Il se revit déambulant le long d'un souterrain humide. La lueur de la sortie l'attirait inexorablement et, sans effort, il brisa les barreaux rouillés qui l'obstruaient. Le décor extérieur était féerique. Des champs de fleurs trempés de rosée partageaient la vedette à des arbres fruitiers colorés. Seule ombre à ce tableau chatoyant, la présence d'un cerbère qui, une fois sa surprise passée, se montra très agressif.

- Non… gémit Nivose… Pas maintenant…

La douleur cessa de tirailler le Saint. Haletant, son adversaire se boucha les oreilles, peut être affectées par cette note stridente. Plus vraisemblablement, un souvenir pénible, niché dans son sub-conscient, venait de faire sa réapparition et l'inhibait totalement. Dohko, de son coté, essuya son visage poisseux. Il savait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Son armure d'or lui avait juste permis de retarder un peu l'heure de son trépas.

- Je ne peux pas perdre, s'encouragea-t-il à voix haute. Pas avant de connaître la vérité !

- Tu es pathétique, se moqua le flûtiste, remis de son flash-back traumatisant. Te voir t'accrocher aussi lamentablement à cette morne existence me donne la nausée ! Abandonne-toi plutôt au sommeil éternel ! J'imagine mal ce qui pourrait te retenir sur cette terre !

- Les fils de la nouvelle sont-ils tous aussi désabusés que toi ? Autant de jérémiades ne sont pas dignes d'un homme au sens premier du terme ! Yah !!!

Le cosmos de Dohko grimpa exponentiellement. Comme il l'avait prédit, son sang bouillonna tant et si fort qu'il coula à flot de chacune de ses plaies.

- Je reconnais t'avoir sous-estimé, cria-t-il. La quête de mon passé m'a rendu imprudent ! Je n'aurais pas du foncer tête baissée dans tes piéges puériles !

- Qu'espères-tu ? Tout ton être a failli se briser et ta force s'est enfuie avec ton sang ! Tu n'es plus qu'un oisillon que je vais m'empresser de croquer ! PETRIFY BREATH !!!

- Toi qui demandes l'oubli, sois exaucé ! COLERE DU DRAGON !!!

Après ces tirades viriles, les deux hommes piochèrent leur dernière carte. Nivose, surpassé, fut projeté dans une maison pendant qu'un filet de sang voilait le regard de Dohko. Par le fait il ressentit, plus qu'il ne vit, l'explosion suicidaire de Sun-ya.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Aux frontières de la folie

Calahël était intrigué. Depuis dix bonnes minutes Brumaire, immobile, le fixait d'un air ahuri. Le Saint, qui voulait patienter jusqu'à ce que son adversaire fasse le premier pas, trépignait. Tant pis, ce serait donc à lui de jeter le gant.

- A nous deux, proféra-t-il. DESTINY WING !!!

Majestueusement, les ailes de son armure s'étirèrent et, par réverbération d'énergie, relâchèrent toute leur puissance sur Brumaire. Ce dernier, incroyablement détaché, bâilla paresseusement et ne réagit pas quand l'attaque le frappa violement.

- Voilà au moins un combat rondement mené, déclara Calahël, un peu choqué par le manque de vitalité de son vis-à-vis. Excuse-moi, mais le devoir m'appelle ailleurs et…

Stupéfiant le Saint, le corps de Brumaire se métamorphosa en terre glaise et coula mollement sut le sol. Sa silhouette disparut en une masse d'argile qui changea sporadiquement de texture et de teinte.

- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? C'est impossible !

- Impossible !! Je m'en doutais, tu es un cartésien convaincu !

Brumaire était réapparu. Il avait troqué son armure contre une toge hébraïque.

- Sache que le mot impossible doit dès à présent être rayé de ton vocabulaire, continua-t-il. A compter de cette seconde, RIEN n'est impossible !

- Encore et toujours des illusions, se plaignit le Saint. Pour freiner ma progression vers la tour, tu devras trouver quelque chose de plus substantiel !

- La tour ! Quelle tour ?!

La demeure de l'Elu s'était volatilisée. Mieux encore, la Seconde Mü avait cédé la place à un décor psychédélique où les rares constructions étaient bancales et grotesques. Pour s'harmoniser avec le cadre, Brumaire avait encore changé de tenue. Il arborait maintenant une soutane d'ecclésiastique, à tendance apocalyptique.

Calahël, lui aussi, avait opté pour un nouveau style vestimentaire. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, son armure s'était transformée en un ensemble très chic, mais d'une extravagante couleur safran.

- Tu es doué, concéda le Saint d'or en palpant son habit. Je jurerais que mon armure s'est véritablement évaporée !

- Tu es bassement terre-à-terre ! Pourquoi ne pas envisager la possibilité que tout ceci est réel ?

- Bien sûr ! Prends ça !!

Le Saint du Sagittaire décocha un direct à son opposant, ou plutôt il essaya. Avant l'impact son avant-bras se détacha et, sans effusion d'hémoglobine, tomba sur le sol.

- Ici je suis omnipotent ! Et toi, tu n'es qu'un grain de poussière !

Une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Calahël. Désarmé, il chuta sans trouver la moindre aspérité à laquelle se raccrocher. Son atterrissage fut plutôt brutal. Il se fracassa l'épaule sur une surface lisse et miroitante. Péniblement, il se releva et considéra ce qu'il restait de son bras droit. La coupure était nette et déjà cicatrisée.

Le Saint commençait à perdre pied. Il se ressaisit et fit l'état des lieux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire, jalonnée de gigantesques miroirs. Grossièrement, elle ressemblait à une galerie des glaces de fête foraine, mais en plus sordide. Le reflet du Saint d'or était des centaines de fois grossi, écrasé ou encore trituré et déformé de façon abominable. La voix de Brumaire tonna, faisant vibrer les différents miroirs.

- Ce sont les innombrables facettes de ton âme tourmentée ! Ne sois pas timide, dis-leur un petit bonjour !

Les « Calahël » monstrueux déchiquetèrent les miroirs les retenant prisonniers. Rageurs, ils bondirent sur leur trop parfait modèle. Paré à l'attaque, le Saint fit exploser son cosmos. Mais l'aura qu'il déploya fut si chétive, qu'elle eut fait sourire un Saint de bronze néophyte.

Emporté par la marée humaine, il bascula dans une autre trappe. Pendant sa chute, ses clones informes évoluèrent en gorgones ailées et s'enfuirent en hurlant. Après un temps interminable, le Saint manchot plongea dans l'eau glacée d'un lac, noir comme l'enfer. Sur la rive Brumaire, désormais en costume d'apothicaire, buvait comme à l'accoutumée sa ration d'absinthe.

- Il y a de quoi devenir schizophrène, s'esclaffa-t-il devant le vol de ces oiseaux de mauvaise augure. Attrape, cela te réchauffera !

Brumaire remplit à ras bord une coupe en cristal. Il la balança, sans en perdre une goutte, à son interlocuteur. Frigorifié par l'eau lui battant les jambes, il saisit la coupe par réflexe. Mais plus que l'onde, c'était l'atmosphère de ce lieu qui lui hérissait le poil.

Le lac n'était en fait qu'un puits démesuré, dont les parois étaient sculptées de fresques tout aussi démesurées. Elles représentaient des silhouettes humaines atrophiées, pétrifiées pour toujours dans des postures de douleur ou d'effroi total. Pour se remettre d'aplomb, Calahël vida son verre d'une traite.

- Tu remontes dans mon estime ! Quelle descente !

- Dans ce monde de chimère, ce petit écart n'a rien de préjudiciable. Ma véritable enveloppe charnelle n'aura pas à souffrir les effets de ce tord-boyaux !

- Tu as enfin compris ! Je te présente le Madness land, terre d'asile des fous et des meurtriers !

- Très dépaysant ! Voilà donc ta technique, tu agis directement sur l'esprit de tes adversaires et les abreuves de visions paranoïaques et démentes ! Ainsi, tu fais lentement vaciller leur raison !

- Tu as presque tout juste. Hormis un minuscule détail. Je ne pénètre pas l'esprit de mes opposants, ce sont eux qui deviennent prisonnier du mien.

- Comment !?

- Tu as besoin d'une preuve !? La voici !

Le décor subit un morphing radical. Les deux belligérants se retrouvèrent au bord d'un lac plus conventionnel où une famille s'accordait un instant de détente. De haute lignée, ladite famille réunissait tous les clichés aristocratiques de l'époque, des perruques poudrées fermement rivées sur le crâne, des visages enfarinés au possible et surtout, une longue file de domestiques exauçant leur moindre caprice. Au milieu des enfants, très distingués, un petit garçon faisait tache d'huile. Les larmes aux yeux, il appelait une mère trop affairée à se pomponner pour lui accorder la plus petite attention.

- Cet enfant ?! C'est toi !

- En effet, répondit Brumaire. Nous sommes en présence de l'un de mes tous derniers souvenirs familiaux. Pardonne-moi si les visages sont aussi flous, la mémoire perd en précision au fil des années. Ils doivent tous avoir bien vieillis à l'heure qu'il est !

- Tu ne les as jamais… revus ?

- Jamais ! Peu après ce repas dominical, je fus conduit dans un asile d'aliénés. Les médecins qui m'auscultèrent jugèrent mon état instable. Mes parents n'en furent point surpris. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils relevaient quotidiennement nombre d'anomalies dans mon comportement. Aussi mes géniteurs prirent la décision qui s'imposait et me confièrent sans regrets à ces charlatans. Bien sûr, pour se donner bonne conscience, ils les supplièrent de me traiter avec déférence. Mais à la vérité, ils étaient soulagés de se débarrasser de cette progéniture indigne qui, par sa folie, pouvait entacher leur si glorieuse réputation !

Le paysage changea encore. Désormais, les deux hommes se trouvaient dans une chambre où seule une meurtrière grillagée laissait filtrer les rares rayons du soleil.

- Voici ce qui fut ma résidence pendant huit longues années, précisa Brumaire. D'un côté, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'étais nourri et blanchi, sans que rien ne me soit demandé en contrepartie. Et puis cela m'a permis d'aiguiser mes pouvoirs psychiques. Il faut dire qu'entre deux traitements, j'avais beaucoup de temps libre pour m'entraîner. Comme tous les adolescents, j'ai même connu ma période d'idéalisme… Je croyais bêtement que si ma folie était la cause du rejet de ma famille, peut être qu'en rendant les autres « comme moi », je serai enfin accepté. Je suis devenu excellent dans mon domaine ! J'ai fait flancher plus d'un homme s'estimant sain d'esprit !

- Pour un prétendu aliéné, tu parais très équilibré !

- En apparence seulement ! Les tréfonds de mon âme sont un abîme de démence insondable où tu vas te noyer !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Brumaire lui montra une compilation d'images absurdes et effrayantes. Calahël résista mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait lutter contre un tel ennemi. A moins qu'il ne le batte sur son propre terrain.

- Mais oui, pensa-t-il. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche…


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

Chapitre 30 : L'Elu

Tes hallucinations n'auront plus prises sur moi, annonça Calahël. J'ai enfin percé à jour ta vraie nature !

- Voyez-vous ça ! Parle, je suis impatient de connaître ton diagnostique ! Est-ce de la démence passagère ou une aliénation chronique et incurable ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! A la vérité tu n'es pas fou ! Tu ne l'as même jamais été ! Tu es juste « différent » !

- Quoi !?

Les illusions de Brumaire s'estompèrent, confortant le Saint dans sa théorie.

- L'enfant que j'ai vu ne montrait pas de symptômes de démence, renchérit-il. Sans doute était-il constamment plongé en un monde imaginaire, mais cela ne résulte aucunement d'une quelconque folie !

Calahël grignotait du terrain. Par effets de vase communiquant, plus Brumaire reculait, plus le Saint d'or recouvrait son aspect originel. Son avant-bras réapparut, puis ce fut au tour de son armure.

- Tes parents ont-ils jamais pris la peine de t'écouter ou de te comprendre ? Non, évidemment ! Pour eux, la bienséance se résumait en une seule ligne directive. Et quiconque s'en écarte est une gangrène honteuse, juste bonne à être éradiquer avant qu'elle ne les contamine. En définitive, tu es pareil au peuple Mü. C'est cette dissemblance qui vous a mis au ban de cette société inquisitrice !

- La ferme !!

Brumaire frappa violement la mâchoire de Calahël. Plus que jamais, les esprits s'échauffaient.

- Tu ne sais rien, hurla-t-il. Qui t'a permis de débattre ainsi sur ma condition ! Je sais ce que je suis !

- J'ai touché au nœud du problème ! En fin de compte, je pense que pendant des années tu as tâché de te convaincre que, comme le prétendaient tes proches, tu étais véritablement dément ! Quel grandiose paradoxe ! C'est en acceptant ce faux statut d'aliéné que tu as sauvegardé ta raison !

- Ne me pousse pas à bout ! Ici plus qu'ailleurs, ta vie ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'une plume dans l'escarcelle ! AMOK FURY !!!!

La représentation du corps de Calahël fut lardée de multiples traits d'énergies et projeté contre un des murs de la chambre. Un tantinet calmé, Brumaire fit apparaître une bouteille d'absinthe dans sa main. Il l'examina longuement et :

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si l'absinthe est ma boisson fétiche. Je ne te surprendrai pas en t'informant que sa consommation excessive engendre la folie. A croire que j'ai plus de points communs avec cette bouteille qu'avec ma famille !

Sur cette note de cynisme, le fils de la nouvelle aube jeta la bouteille d'absinthe au visage du Saint. Toutefois, elle s'effaça avant de l'atteindre.

- il est temps d'en terminer ! IRON MAIDEN !!!

Les murs de la chambre s'hérissèrent de pics acérés. Brumaire, décidé à en découdre sérieusement, se revêtit de son armure.

- Voici ma vision de la vierge de fer, ce bel instrument qui, jadis, soigna nombre d'hérétiques et de malades mentaux. Les murs vont se rapprocher lentement. Si tu ne parviens pas à me vaincre avant qu'ils ne se soient rejoints, ton esprit sera irrémédiablement détruit !

- Le tien aussi, il me semble !

- C'est ce qui est infiniment caustique ! Je vais te rendre l'équivalent de tes pouvoirs ! Voyons qui de nous deux possède le cosmos le plus puissant !

Les deux antagonistes, sans se soucier des murs s'avançant dangereusement, firent exploser leur cosmos. Ils fondirent poing en avant l'un sur l'autre. Dos à dos, chacun prit la place de l'autre dans la chambre.

- Le cosmos m'a abandonné au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, cracha Brumaire. Quelle ironie ! C'est pourtant par sa faute que je fus… interné ! Personne ne me crut… Quand je prétendis… Ressentir cette force… Palpiter… En… Moi…

Le fils de la nouvelle aube s'écroula. Calahël, genou à terre, se vit déjà broyé par les murs d'acier. Mais, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son esprit regagna son corps. Soulagé, il regarda aux alentours. Pas de doute possible, c'était effectivement la réalité. Devant lui Brumaire, les pupilles vides, était resté debout malgré tout. Calahël, les yeux humides, vint à lui et murmura :

- J'espère que ton âme connaîtra enfin la paix. Si la réincarnation existe vraiment je souhaite que, dans nos vies futures, nous nous retrouvions en tant qu'amis plutôt que comme adversaire.

D'un geste sec, il lui brisa la nuque. Au dessus d'eux, le champ de force s'illumina soudain de mille couleurs aveuglantes.

Quelques instants auparavant, Shion avançait à tâtons au cœur de la tour. Tout était resté pareil à son souvenir. La table du conseil et ses fauteuils inconfortables trônaient toujours au centre de l'immense pièce circulaire. A son extrémité, un piédestal supportait encore la maquette de la Seconde Mü. Un vieil homme, barbe presque aussi longue que sa chevelure argentée, attendait. Ses iris mauves scrutaient paisiblement ladite maquette. Il pivota son corps filiforme vers Shion et clama :

- Cette miniature est l'œuvre de mon prédécesseur. En la fabriquant, il caressa l'idée que…

- … Si un jour, nous regagnions le monde extérieur, peut être inspirerait-elle les architectes primitifs et nous aiderait à nous intégrer… Compléta Shion.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. Mes injonctions étaient pourtant claires !

- Je le sais père. Mais la nécessité fait rigueur !

- Mon fils…

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir père !

- Shion ! Ta piété filiale est exemplaire ! Que d'émotions dans ces retrouvailles !

Cobalt, persifleur, se téléporta à la droite du vieil homme. Satisfait de son entrée, il déclara :

- A présent que nous sommes de retour à la patrie, inutile de se voiler la face !

Cobalt, cérémonieusement, retira son masque hideux. Il découvrit ainsi son visage angélique et ses prunelles couleur océan.

- Enfin, se réjouit-il. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis parvenu à annuler le sceau du masque. Mais je tenais absolument à l'ôter en ta présence ou en celle d'Athéna, le cas échéant. L'expression de ton visage récompense mille fois ma patience !

L'Elu observa tour à tour les deux représentants de la nouvelle génération de Mü. L'un et l'autre avaient parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis leur toute dernière entrevue commune…


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

31) RIVALITE LATENTE

La scène se déroulait trois ans plus tôt. L'Elu, en professeur aguerri, dispensait son savoir à un amphithéâtre bondé. Parmi les élèves Cobalt, au premier rang, était l'attraction de la classe. Ses capacités cérébrales n'ayant d'égales que ses capacités télékinésiques, il semblait promis à un bel avenir au sein de la colonie. Quelques rangées plus loin Shion, assis aux côtés de Mirv, laissait flâner son esprit.

_- Cobalt est prodigieux, s'émerveilla Mirv. Même ton père peine désormais à lui dégotter des équations qu'il ne résolve pas en dix secondes ! Il paraît qu'il s'entraîne à courber la gravité ! J'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre !_

_- Grand bien lui fasse, rétorqua Shion, définitivement ailleurs._

_- Chers Appendix, conclut l' Elu. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez vaquer à vos autres occupations._

_Les disciples, aussitôt libérés, se téléportèrent joyeusement. Cobalt, escorté de ses suiveurs, fit signe à Shion de le rejoindre. L'intéressé, étonné, s'exécuta sans entrain. _

_- Tu es toujours égal à toi-même, proféra l'adolescent aux cheveux de neige._

_Shion haussa les épaules et dit :_

_- Pardon de ne pas accourir lorsque le petit prodige l'exige ! Que désires-tu de moi ?_

_- J'ai ouï dire que tu avais mis au point de nouvelles techniques de combat. Assez spectaculaires, dit-on. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais beaucoup les confronter à mes toutes dernières créations !_

_- Est-ce un duel que tu me proposes ?_

_- Plutôt une expérimentation ! Il serait instructif pour chacun d'avoir la primeur des techniques de l'autre, ne crois-tu pas ?_

_- Une autre fois, si tu veux bien… Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me livrer à pareille exhibition !_

_- Comme il te siéra, Appendix… Maugréa Cobalt avant de se téléporter avec tous ses lieutenants._

_- Tu as eu tort de refuser, cracha Mirv sur un ton excédé qui ne lui correspondait pas. Demain, tu t'en mordras les doigts !_

_L'amphithéâtre se vida progressivement. Seuls l'Elu et son fils, goûtant à ce calme providentiel, s'attardèrent un peu._

_- Il m'a traité d'apprenti, s'exclama Shion. Son orgueil est incommensurable ! S'imagine-t-il déjà tenir les rênes de la colonie !?_

_- Cobalt est depuis sa prime jeunesse considéré comme un surdoué. Il a certes de grandes facultés, mais son plus grand atout reste ce perpétuel sentiment d'émulation. Il ne supporte pas que quiconque soit meilleur que lui. Tu l'as vexé en refusant de te mesurer à lui. En combat pur et dur, tu es le seul à l'avoir supplanté. Aussi est-il en colère, car il ne saura jamais s'il est devenu plus puissant que toi._

_- Je suis navré d'avoir heurté sa sensibilité ! Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en gageure futile !_

_- Mon fils, tu me parais bien las ! Est-ce l'approche de ma destitution qui t'assombrit ainsi l'âme ?_

_- Père, vous n'avez pas encore perdu !_

_- La colonie aime et admire Cobalt. De plus, il est suffisamment mâture pour faire un bon Elu. Aussi serais-je heureux qu'il me remplace si telle est la volonté des nôtres. Bien sûr, ma fibre paternelle regrette que ce ne soit pas toi qui brigues ce mandat !_

_- Père… S'il vous plaît !_

_- Excuse-moi ! Je ne veux pas me quereller avec toi. Je suis et je serai toujours fier de toi. Quelle que soit la voie que tu emprunteras !_

L'Elu n'était pas le seul à se replonger ainsi dans le passé. Cobalt, pour sa part, revivait avec effroi son odieuse défaite sur l'île de la reine morte. Le point culminant de sa déchéance fut quand cette gamine d'Athéna lui fixa ce maudit masque sur le visage. Pendant trois ans, il eut l'impression de n'être qu'un animal marqué au fer rouge, condamné à rester éternellement enchaîné. S'extirpant de ce souvenir humiliant, il déclara :

- Il est émouvant que le dernier acte de cette tragédie se joue en notre terre natale. J'en frémis d'impatience !

- Si c'est bel et bien l'acte final, je pense que l'heure des révélations est arrivée, proclama le Saint du Bélier. Père, que signifie ceci ?

- Mon fils… je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je n'ai agi que pour le bien de la colonie…

Association d'idée, Shion se rappela la légende de l'exode du peuple Mü. Les origines des Mü étaient teintées de mystère. Nul ne savait comment ces êtres, télékinésistes par naissance, étaient apparus sur la surface de cette planète. Sans doute provenaient-ils d'une certaine branche de l'humanité ayant évolué vers une semi perfection. Résolument pacifistes, ces demi-dieux en puissance furent persécutés par les humains, jaloux et terrifiés par leur invraisemblable pouvoir. Les Mü, fuyant cette haine imméritée, s'installèrent sur une île grande comme un continent, la Mü originelle.

Leur société, basée sur l'alchimie, prit très vite un essor considérable. Les Mü développèrent un art et une culture fascinants. Ils érigèrent, sans le savoir, la toute première mégapole de l'humanité. Alliés avec Athéna, ils forgèrent pour ses protecteurs les 88 armures, appelées à devenir légendaires. Ce fut lors de la guerre Sainte contre Poséidon que se produisit « la grande catastrophe ». Sans le moindre signe avant coureur, l'île continent fut engloutie par un raz-de-marée titanesque. Les deux tiers de la population périrent noyés ou terrassés par les épidémies résultant de la catastrophe.

Les survivants interprétèrent ce cataclysme comme une punition divine châtiant leur orgueil. Fatigués des hommes et des divinités, ils se retirèrent à Jamir, une contrée isolée située à la frontière des Indes et de la chine sauvage. Pour les guider à travers leur exode, ils se choisirent un meneur qu'ils baptisèrent L'Elu…


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont le fruit de mon esprit malade et ma propriété._

* * *

32) CHAOS

- Que désires-tu savoir, recommença Cobalt. Pourquoi ton père m'a-t-il permis de m'introduire à la colonie et aidé dans mes travaux, je suppose ? C'est pourtant enfantin, je lui ai fait l'offre la plus alléchante qui soit pour un Mü…

- La paix inconditionnelle avec la race humaine, poursuivit l'Elu. Que notre peuple n'ait plus à vivre cloisonné en cette cité minuscule !

- Les fils de la nouvelle aube, après m'avoir libéré de ma pénitence, m'ont offert plus que je ne désirais. Pour paiement de ma contribution, ils garantissent une protection absolue et sans contrepartie à tout citoyen de la seconde Mü. Ils veulent bâtir un monde différent, comprends-tu ? Un monde de liberté, sans préjugé ethnique et surtout, sans divinité despotique pour nous oppresser !

- Mü et primitifs unis sous la même bannière… imagina le Saint. Tes généreux mécènes ont les idées larges !

- Shion, Athéna et le Pope t'abusent ! Tu ne gagneras rien en restant de ce côté de la barrière ! Pour la toute dernière fois, rejoins-nous !

- Ma vie est désormais liée à celle d'Athéna ! Je mourrai pour elle !

- Je voulais éviter à ton père t'assister à ton agonie, cria Cobalt en s'équipant d'une époustouflante armure irisée. Mais tu ne me laisses pas d'autres alternatives !

- Tu t'animes enfin ! STARDUST REVOLUTION !!!

Les météorites de Shion se figèrent sur place. Selon la volonté de Cobalt, ils s'agglomérèrent en une énorme boule d'énergie qu'il appela à lui.

- Je te suis supérieur, dit-il. GRAVITATION TRAP !!!!

Le Saint d'or fut renfermé dans le piège gravitationnel où, aussitôt, une pression inhumaine tirailla son être. L' Elu, horrifié, apostropha Cobalt :

- Ceci n'était pas convenu ! Shion devait rester en vie !

- Et il le demeurera, rétorqua le surdoué. La pression le convertira bien vite à notre cause, soyez-en assuré !

Shion avait conscience que Cobalt s'attendait à ce qu'il le supplie de l'épargner. Malheureusement pour lui, le Saint avait bien l'intention de lui causait la plus belle frustration de sa vie. Celle de ne pas avoir réussi à faire plier son rival de toujours, le seul homme qui ne voyait en lui qu'un enfant gâté et un pédant égocentrique.

- Ca suffit, s'époumona l'Elu. Relâche-le ! Je le connais, jamais il ne cédera !

- C'est donc qu'il souhaite mettre fin à ses jours. La chair de votre chair vous fait honneur. Nul homme n'est plus courageux que celui qui choisit sa mort ! Shion, soit exaucé !

- Arrête !!!!

Shion, sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, se matérialisa hors du Gravitation trap. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, fut le plus éprouvant de sa jeune existence. Son père s'était substitué à lui et, prit au piège par la pression, voyait son corps se disloquait irrémédiablement. Cobalt, pas encore tout à fait insensible, téléporta hors de sa vue ce qui n'était plus qu'une masse de chairs sanguinolentes. Le Saint du Bélier, bouleversé, ne versa pas une larme. Il venait de découvrir que les douleurs les plus cruelles étaient muettes.

- C'était un homme juste, se permit son adversaire. Crois-le ou non, mais je suis peiné par…

Shion avait repris le contrôle de la sphère d'énergie que Cobalt laissait graviter autour de sa personne. Elle tenta de creuser une large cavité jusqu'à son cœur, mais implosa lamentablement.

- Je vais te tuer, vociféra le Saint d'une voix psychotique.

- La vengeance est l'apanage des humains ! Une telle aberration n'est pas digne d'un Mü ! En parlant de vengeance, la sublimissime Sun-ya paraît avoir accompli la sienne !

Corroborant les dires de Cobalt, une aurore boréale illumina la pièce. Elle fut suivie d'une violente secousse qui ébranla la structure de la tour.

- Quand je songe au temps qu'il m'a fallu pour lui confectionner une armure potable… tout cela pour qu'elle s'autodétruise avec elle à la première occasion ! Quel gâchis !

Le Saint d'or, animé par la fureur, galvanisa son cosmos et dit :

- La mort sera infiniment plus douce que le traitement de faveur que je vais t'administrer ! STARLIGHT EXTINCTION !!!!

La colonne de lumière foudroya littéralement son opposant. Graduellement, elle diminua et finit par disparaître. Il n'y avait plus trace du mielleux Cobalt, mais Shion ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant.

- Appendix, je suis subjugué ! Quelle technique fulgurante !

Plus obséquieux que jamais, l'homme aux cheveux de neige se dressa de nouveau devant le futur grand Pope.

- Cela aurait pu fonctionner, avoua-t-il. Si toutefois je n'avais pas porté cette armure mirifique et eut quelques notions de téléportation…

Shion, lui aussi, était assez bien noté en ce domaine. Pour le prouver, il se matérialisa devant son semblable et le frappa à la tempe d'une manchette rageuse.

- Ta réaction est des plus primitives, critiqua Cobalt. C'est une dégénérescence honteuse pour un Mü de ton acabit !

- Prépare-toi à périr, relança le Saint. STARLIGHT EXTINCTION !!!

- Tes menaces commencent à me fatiguer ! PARTICULE RAIN !!!!

Les deux techniques s'entrechoquèrent. Celle de Cobalt, diffusant un opaque rayon blanchâtre, eut tôt fait de prendre l'avantage. Elle repoussa, centimètre par centimètre, le pouvoir de Shion et l'irradia violemment.

- Tu es fini, triompha Cobalt. Le verdict est sans appel ! Je suis, comme je viens de le démontrer, le plus grand prodige que la race Mü n'ait jamais engendré !

Shion, en piteux état, éclata d'un rire sardonique qui désarma son orgueilleux adversaire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Ta raison aurait-elle soudain lâcher prise !?

- Tu n'es qu'un minable ! Tu l'as toujours été et le resteras à jamais ! Tu te définis comme un génie, mais tu n'es qu'un parasite et un opportuniste éhonté !

- Comment oses-tu !? La vision des armures forgées par mes mains devrait, à elle seule, t'intimer le silence ! Apprends que, contrairement à vos armures dépassées, chacun de mes prototypes est né du sang de son porteur. Ceci afin d'optimiser au mieux ses qualités et faiblesses ! Aucun de nos aïeux n'avait effleuré une aussi complète perfection !!

- Tes créations ne sont que des copies sans âme des véritables armures sacrées ! Quelles que soient tes ambitions, jamais tu n'égaleras la maestria du créateur de l'armure du Phénix !

Shion venait d'effleurer la corde sensible. Cobalt, très primitivement, frappa son opposant, encore au sol, d'une talonnade emportée.

- Vermine, explosa-t-il. Je vais te briser les os un à un ! Je suis Cobalt et mon armure est celle du Kobold, l'esprit chargé de protéger les infinies richesses de la terre nourricière ! Dorénavant, je prends le titre de nouvel Elu, gardien du savoir et des pouvoirs du peuple Mü ! Mon nom rayonnera au firmament pour des millénaires ! Le tien disparaîtra dans les oubliettes de l'histoire, sois en certain ! Adieu, homme sans valeur !!

Bras armé, le Mü s'apprêta à déverser toute sa fureur sur Shion. Cependant, il faillit se faire embrocher par une lance d'or, pareil au célébrissime trident de Poséidon. Calahël et Dohko, s'essayant au lancer du javelot, arrivaient à la rescousse.


End file.
